Love and Betrayal
by Crabbystixx
Summary: Selene Cross wanted to be a Letter Bee to find her Dad and her Sister. But something changed her plans: Someone from a secret organization of is murdering the Letter Bees. What is his reason? Who can stop him? Does this concern the Family of Cross? Read to find out! Reviews are appreciated! *Sequel Alert!* read inside :D
1. Going to be a Letter Bee

**CHAPTER 1: GOING TO BE A LETTER BEE**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"_Aaliyah, just where do you think-?"  
"I'm going to be a Letter Bee mom. Selene, please take care of Mom. Don't worry we'll see each other again."  
"Sister, are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm all set in becoming a Letter Bee..."_

"Selene, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

_My dream's replaying that time again…_I thought._ Sister, when will you be back?_ From my view at the window, I saw the small artificial sun that illuminates most of the Capital which made me realize that today is a new day. I keep on dreaming and wishing that my big sister and dad will come home. Yeah, we hear from them once in a while, but it's been 3 years since I last saw her. And dad… well, he's just a vague memory. If it wasn't for the pictures, I wouldn't know what he looks like.

"SELENE!" Mom shouted which made me fall off my bed. I hurried to the washroom to wash my face, combed my brown auburn hair, changed my clothes, and did my grooming in just a small nick of time then I ran downstairs, almost going to trip and slide.

"Selene, you can be a little more careful right? So please no running in the house. It's all you do every day, you bump into things, slide or trip, please be extra careful" Mom said, with her hands on her waist. I smiled awkwardly since I think it's the same routine every day! I wanted it to change. I want to give my Mom a good life, but I couldn't since all I do here is wash the dishes and clean the house. If only I could become a Letter Bee…

"Mom, will you be okay by yourself?" I asked.

"Of course, why would you ask that?"

"I want to be a Letter Bee. Can I? Mom, please. I want to be one!" I pleaded. Mom's face was filled with surprise and her blue eyes were filled with sadness. I didn't want to leave her by herself but I only got two reasons; to help Mom and to bring back my sister and my Dad. Mom was about to cry when I suddenly hugged her to stop her tears.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be back. I'll bring back sister and Dad. I promise." Mom nodded and she went to my room, packing up my things. She would let me enter the Letter Bee Interview.

"YES! This would be the first step in fulfilling my dreams… Sister, just wait! I'll be like you someday!"

Mom handed to me my things and a gun which she kept whenever I decided to become a Letter Bee. "It's my gift, for being such a good and hard-working daughter." I took it and I wondered why it didn't have any bullets in it, only a blue spirit amber in it. I gave my Mom an I-don't-know look but she told me that I would find out.

I left our house, leaving my sad mother, but it seems like I don't want to go… But I couldn't help it; I need to find dad, and Aaliyah.

"Take care of yourself Selene. Good luck!" Mom said, giving me my bag and the gun. I gave my mom one last goodbye hug and kiss, and then I left…

Sometime now, I kept on looking back on our house but I need to find my sister fast. I wanted to help mom and this is the only business I can think. A tear ran from my left eye and it ran down from my face, my cheek, my chin, until something caught my attention—the sound of "mewing" in the dark alley just a few blocks away. I ran after it and I saw a cute animal but it's trapped. I tried to help it until someone gagged me with such dirty hands. They took my bag, my money, and my pass. I tried to use the gun but I don't know how to use it until the spirit amber glowed into a light coral blue and it shot a long bullet and it hit them. I ran to them and picked up my bag and the rest of my things and then I freed the animal and went on to continue my journey to the Bee Hive.

But something hit me, the animal with the pure white fur, green peridot eyes, with a pink gem and collar was following me. I tried to lose it but it still keeps its track of me. Finally I stopped and picked it up until I saw its collar written, "Take care of Alee for me."

_Alee, it reminds me of you, Aaliyah. Wait for me… I'm going to become a Letter Bee and find you, I promised Mom!"_

I took the animal, and of course, I named it Alee. We both went to the Bee Hive but since there is one thing that's stopping me, I don't have a dingo, Alee looked at me with her cute, big green eyes until I knelt down and asked her, "Can you be my dingo?" I was feeling a bit stupid right now but I swear I saw her nod. So it's decided, my dingo shall be Alee!

We were almost near the Bee hive, almost near for my dreams to come true, almost near to find Aaliyah. We were surrounded by houses and children playing, I even saw Letter Bees coming back to the Bee Hive from deliveries. Everything was just beautiful… too beautiful for me to believe that this is the reality.

A few more steps and finally, the so-called Bee Hive, where the government workers called The Letter Bees, I wonder if my sister is one of them. I went inside, and I saw tens of Letter Bees working nonstop! I went through the main lobby where I saw lots of chandeliers hanging; lots of people wearing the same blue uniform which I also wanted to wear, and the cute little bee that shines in their blue hats. I was amazed by the Bee Hive when I bumped into someone, someone beautiful.

"Oh hello, are you an interviewee" She said. I stared at her tied up blonde hair, her glasses made her even more beautiful, and her Letter Bee uniform was simply stunning.

"If you are an interviewee, please follow me to the Director's Office." She said with a smile. I followed her through the Bee Hive as I looked from my left to right, up and down. _I wonder what Mom is doing right now…_ it suddenly went through my mind. I'm going to pass the interview! I swear!

"Welcome to the Director's Office." The woman said and gave me a chair together with three Letter Bees inside. I looked at each one of them and I think I might be as their same age. The Director coughed for attention while the Letter Bees were listening and standing. I stared at the Letter Bee with the jet black hair and auburn eyes until the Director once again, coughed.

"I am Largo Lloyd, the Director of the Bee Hive, and she is my Assistant, Aria Link. And you are?" Mr. Lloyd asked. I was nervous at this time that I was stuttering while I answer. "S-Selene Cross, sir."

"Selene, please tell us about yourself; Lag, Connor, and Zazie, you may now be excused." Ms. Aria said while the three Letter Bees went outside but I know that they are listening to every word we say since well, I can sense them.

"Of course, I am 13 years old, my mother's name is Hana Cross and my father's name is Kaoru Cross. I also have an older sister who also became a Letter Bee as well as my dad; her name is—"

"Aaliyah Cross, am I correct?" Mr. Lloyd suddenly interrupted. I was shocked to hear him speak my sister's name. Does he know her? What is his relationship to her? Is Aaliyah a popular Letter Bee? I had so many questions in my mind right now.

"Sorry for the interruption, you may now continue." Mr. Lloyd said.

"Umm, well the reason I wanted to be a Letter Bee is that, I want to see my big sister and my dad because my mom misses them so much. I also wanted to become a Letter Bee because I like to deliver letters and errands, and such." I said. "But do you have a dingo with you?" Ms. Aria asked and I nodded so I lifted Alee up.

"Isn't that… a coruna?" Mr. Lloyd was shocked to see one and I was quite surprised myself. I know that corunas existed before long and was extinct. Ms. Aria then interrupted the situation and explained something to me.

"Selene, are you sure that you would want to enter the interview? If you are, then please know that there are requirements. First of all, you will need a dingo. Since you already have one, you don't need to worry about that. Second, a weapon; you will be encountering something and you need to kill it. Got it? Now, do you have a place to stay?" Ms. Aria asked and I shrugged.

"Then follow me. I'll provide you your temporary room." Ms. Aria took my hand and I followed her outside, while Alee was resting on my head. She led me to hundreds of rooms and she picked one for me. The moment I entered, I felt different. It had marbles in it, a king-sized bed, and a dressing room, even the bathroom is here. I feel like I'm in heaven, but this is just a temporary room anyway.

"Do you like it?" I nodded, "then you can stay here. Remember, the interview starts tomorrow on this place on the 8th hour. Have a good night's rest Selene." Ms. Aria said as she closed the door with a pretty smile.

"Alee, do you like it?" I asked her and she was already asleep above my head. I slowly carried her to the bed and looked at the view from the window. It was already night time, even though I don't know whether its morning or night since the artificial sun barely reaches here.

_Aaliyah, Mom, Dad, I'm going to fulfill my promise. I'll find you._

It's been the 20th hour of night and I couldn't sleep. I stood up, walked outside, and wandered. Only a few Letter Bees stayed here since they have errands and letters to deliver. I was still amazed by the Bee Hive when I didn't notice that I bumped into someone.

"Oh?" I bumped into a Letter Bee but it didn't hurt that much. Well I bumped into some fat and chubby Bee. I looked at his companions; the one had silver hair and purple eyes while the other one has black hair and auburn eyes. They were the ones I saw earlier in the Director's Office!

"You must be the new interviewee?" The silver-haired boy said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Gus! Meet the new interviewee! We are going to watch over—!" Just as he was about to tell me but his two other friends covered his mouth.

"Don't tell anything idiot!" The Bee with the black hair spoke. But while they were arguing over that, their dingos came over me and licked me, the dog and the wolf animal, I don't know what it is though. The three Bees were surprised and smiled until I realized it was already in the 23rd hour and I still need to rest up for tomorrow!

"Oh, I need to go now, BYE!" I ran as fast as I could; just to get some sleep, leaving the three Letter Bees behind.

I closed the door, locked it and slide down, blocking the door. I thought of how they looked like, until I remembered the one with the jet black hair and brown auburn eyes…

"_No, no, no, no, NO!" _I needed to fall asleep.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow, will I pass? Or will I end up failing? Please help me Aaliyah…


	2. The Interview

**CHAPTER 2: THE INTERVIEW**

**(Author's Note: This chapter would be seriously looooong. Please enjoy!)**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"_Please! Don't go!"  
"I need to…"  
"Please sister, don't…"  
"I'll be back, I promise you that."  
"SISTER!"_

"No!"

It was all, a dream? I placed my hand on my right eye and I realized that I am sleeping in my bed. All I can remember is that I slept in the floor. I looked at Alee's face and smiled. _What a cute dingo, _I thought. I stroked her white fur and her bunny ears wrapped her feet and her cute little pink nose breathed safely which had smoothened the aura around me, until something bothered me…

"Ahhh! Oh no! I forgot that today was the interview! Ahhh—!" Ugh, even in the Bee Hive, I still act like a clumsy girl. How can I become a Letter Bee like this?

I took my pink sweater, my hoodie, and my pants with a skirt, my scarf, and my winter boots. I woke up Alee and placed her on my head and took my bag and the gun. I hurried and ran and I almost tripped and slipped but I managed to get through. 30 more minutes and the interview starts!

I went outside of the Bee Hive to see Ms. Aria and two other interviewees which were twins. I was exhausted since I got lost a few times but at least I made it!

"Good morning Selene. Meet your competitors; Mico and Nico Acacius and their dingos, Dalton and Euclid. Twins, meet Selene Cross and her dingo, Alee. Shall I begin?" Ms. Aria said while me and the twins shook hands for a friendly competition, I guess…

"The interview starts at this address…" She handed us the address to pick up the letter, "then, you shall pass by the Rocky Mountains and you cannot take another route since this is the only way to get to the recipient's address, and also know that there are gaichuus resting and living there. Also, we assigned Letter Bee guards to guide you safely but they will only help if a gaichuu appears which you cannot defeat. Then, go past the Temptation Garden but I will not tell you what is in that place, you need to find your own way out. Here are the weapons you will need and also the bullets. Good luck interviewees." Ms. Aria said with a smile as she leads the way towards the letter.

The twins came by me and they suddenly kissed my hands, "be careful Senorita, we shall meet again once this interview ends…" I just replied with an awkward "okay" and walked away.

The address is located in the house of Mrs. Scott and her three children. But to my luck, I found it by accident and took the letter, "Mrs. Scott? Hi I'm Selene Cross, an interviewee of the Letter Bee. Can I please have the letter?"

Mrs. Scott replied, "Of course dear. Here you go, good luck in the interview and be a great Letter Bee." I thanked her and bid her goodbye. On my way, I was starting to bore from walking so I carried Alee and examined her.

I looked at her pretty green eyes, which is the same as mine and her white soft fur. Whenever I stroked her fur, she would give a "Mew, mew" sound which was obviously cute. But while I was looking at her green eyes, until I saw her wearing a pink collar with writing on it. It said…

"_Whoever finds this Coruna, there are some things you should know… say RELEASE!"_

So I tried since it wouldn't hurt. I said as loud as I can, "RELEASE!" just then, the small Alee turned into a big bunny with white wings and the collar was duplicated at my wrist saying; "You have become a Coruna's contractor. Once you wear this bracelet, you can now understand what she says. Good luck"

"Selene!" Who said that? When I turned around, it was Alee speaking!

"Alee shall go to the Rocky Mountains, right?" Sooo cute! I nodded so I climbed across her back and we flew off to the Rocky Mountains!

"So Alee, why were you with those robbers who tried to rob me?" I asked.

"My cuteness. They lured you to me. They also took Alee's sister, her name is Arielle." Alee said, which made me felt bad because my sister also left.

"Here we are! The Rocky Mountains! Alee can't fly that high, sorry. Selene, please say RELEASE one more time." Alee said and I did. She shrunk back to her normal size but she can still talk.

The walking path was filled with rocks and stones until we heard someone scream.

"HEEELLPPP! HELP US! SOMEBODY HELP!" it was the voice of the twins!

I dashed to the path and found the twins trapped and was about to be eaten by a huge monster, the Letter Bees called it as a gaichuu. I have no idea how to take it down! The twins were wrapped by its tentacles and was about to be wrapped when suddenly, Alee told me where is the weak point of the gaichuu; it was on the top of its head! Now how will I be able to shoot it?

"Use your shindan!" Alee said, pointing at my bag. So I took it and tried to point it at the gaichuu's head. I shouted RELEASE one more time and as expected, Alee grew large and had wings and I climbed aboard.

"Selene, I'll distract the gaichuu, you shoot. Okay?" Alee said. It feels like she's more suitable in being a Letter Bee than I am. Alee wrapped her ears around me and flew me in the air, but I don't know how to shoot, until I remembered how a blue arrow shot from the gun but I forgot how I did it! All I remember is that my sister said that firing a shindan uses your heart to fire, and you need a chant…

"Firing a shindan using a fragment of my heart, resonate with the darkness! Blue Arrow!" A blue bullet fired from my gun and shot the gaichuu at the gap between its head. But I forgot something…

"Aaahhhhh!" I was about to fall when Alee got hold of me. I didn't mention that I was afraid of heights, right?

"Is Selene okay?" Alee asked.

"Yes. Thanks Alee." I gave her a quick kiss in the forehead for saving me.

Alee bought me on the ground, but after a while, I saw the twins lying down on the rocky ground. I went over there and helped but they were unconscious so I have nothing else to do. Alee and I left the twins in a cave and continued walking on. I guess we made it through the first obstacle, now it's for the Temptation Garden. I climbed unto Alee's back and we flew all the way to the Temptation Garden.

It was a breeze. Once I pass this interview, I might be able to see sister and dad. I'm going to pass no matter what!

"Here we are! Temptation Garden! But… i… can't… zzzzZZz….."

"ALEE! ALEE WAKE UP!" She fell… asleep. Looks like I need to pass this one on my own. I noticed the air, it's not looking peaceful so I cupped my hands on my nose and I tried to find my way out. I put Alee on my hands and started to walk around.

"_Selene…. Selene dear…"_

"_Come here sister…"_

"_Selene darling, you're home."_

"_Mom? Dad? A-Aaliyah?"_

What… how come Mom and Dad are here, with me? I walked towards them and tried to grab their hands but… I feel… that… something… isn't… right? Who cares anyway, I'm with my family… I wanted… to stay by them… until I… I… I?

"SELENE?" Wait, what?

No, Mom, Dad, they're real… Aaliyah… What was I doing… I remember… Letter Bee… Interview… Rocky Mountain… Alee… Temp… Temptation… Garden… TEMPTATION GARDEN!

I got my mind on the real world and I saw the Letter Bee with the jet black hair and, auburn deep eyes… He was the Letter Bee I saw last night… But, what is he doing here?

"Yo, newcomer, you done dreaming yet?" His serious voice and I think that… Wait, am I lying on his… lap?

"Aahh!" I stood up and went to the corner of the cave, blushing. He looked at me with surprise and started to laugh.

"Listen, if I haven't come, you would have fallen off a cliff by now." He said.

"Well… wait, fell off a cliff?" I asked until I saw Alee awake and resting at the Letter Bee's head.

"You are in the middle of the Temptation Garden. What you saw a while ago was just a mere illusion… they're not real. And so, you nearly fell off a cliff but I saved you, so don't I deserve any thanks?" He said, with a sarcastic tone.

"But I thought Letter Bees couldn't help the interviewees?" I asked.

"Well... I broke it." He said while I saw a little shade of pink in his face. So he broke the rules just to save me? Sweet.

"Hurry up sleepyhead. The Cataluña town is this way." He said and he gave me Alee, "Good luck. I'll see you in the Bee Hive." And he left in the Garden.

I nodded and woke up Alee and we ran the Temptation Garden and now, finally reaching the town thanks to that Letter Bee. I looked for the address and found the house but the twins were already there.

"Here's your letter Ma'am." Mico and Nico said simultaneously and then they left. So it was my turn to give the letter.

"Madam, the letter that was given by Mrs. Scott's children, here it is." I said with a smile and so did she. She was a beautiful woman about the same age as Ms. Aria. "Thank you dear. I hope you become a great Letter Bee someday." She said and then closing the door.

A carriage was coming near me and it rode three Letter Bees, including the one who saved me a while ago. The Bee driving was the chubby one, while the two are the back-seaters.

"So Selene how was the interview?" The chubby one said. I just said it was okay and then an awkward silence between us four. I was seating at the back in the middle of two Letter Bees, one had sliver hair and the other one was the Bee that saved me a while ago.

We reached the Bee Hive and I was happy to stop and rest.

_I wonder if I'm going to pass or not… But I need to!_


	3. Letter Bee at Last!

**CHAPTER 3: LETTER BEE AT LAST!**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

At last, I'm back at the Bee Hive. I couldn't imagine that the interview for the Letter Bee were that hard and exhausting. I ran towards my room and slept with Alee until a speaker boomed her voice through the entire Bee Hive.

"Konnichiwa, this is Aria Link. Letter Bee Zazie Shrine please go immediately to the Director's office. Arigato gozaimasu."

Zazie Shrine? Who could it be, nah it's none of my business; "Selene, who is Za-zie?" Alee asked.

"I don't know who he is, but I would like to find out!" I went outside of my room, leaving Alee inside, without anyone looking and sneaked through the hallways and peeked through the keyhole of the Director's Office.

_ Wait, he looks like the boy who saved me yesterday in the Temptation Garden, could it be… _I thought to myself. I was getting more and more curious that I heard each and every word Mr. Lloyd said:

"Zazie Shrine, you are now fired for breaking the rule: Helping interviewee is not allowed." Mr. Lloyd said. Without thinking, I burst into the room and shouted…

"Wait! You couldn't fire him! I mean, he saved my life!"

Ms. Aria and Mr. Lloyd looked at me in surprise and I just found out what I did! Ugh!

Then, the silver haired boy and the chubby one also entered the room and explained everything, and I mean EVERYTHING!

Lloyd was thinking and writing down notes and decided to excuse us four. I ran outside and cried but I have no idea why… Is it because, I feel guilty for being a clumsy girl? I don't even deserve to become a Letter Bee…

"SELENE!" Zazie and the two Letter Bees shouted. I tried to stop the tears from flowing down but I couldn't. I didn't make eye contact until someone gave me a hanky.

"Here Selene, use this. I'm Lag by the way, Lag Seeing! And the chubby one is Connor Kluff!" the silver haired boy said.

I took Lag's hanky and used it to dry my face and I gave it back. Connor sat next to me and gave me something to eat: Pizza. I thanked Connor but I told him he could have it.

There came an awkward silence when Connor decided to grab a pizza and Lag came along, leaving me and Zazie alone outside the Bee Hive.

"Konnichiwa, this is Aria-sama. Letter Bees Selene Cross and Zazie Shrine, please come to the Director's office, arigato."

Wait, did Aria-sama just called me LETTER BEE SELENE? Nah, she also called Zazie a Letter Bee. I wonder what are my results in the interview since I was acting like a clutz and I have no idea what was I doing. I guess it's all beginner's luck…

"Hey girly, Aria said IMMEDIATELY." Zazie said while turning around so I followed. "My name is Selene!"

Zazie and I ran towards the Director's Office and entered. Aria-sama was already there looking happy and Largo-sama too.

"Selene Cross, based on your actions on yesterday's interview, you are now officially, a Letter Bee! Congratulations!" Aria-sama hugged me and gave me my uniforms—shining blue silk and the Letter Bee hat which I have always been wanting to have one of these!

"Zazie, I'll talk to you in private. Aria, Selene you may now be excused." Largo-sama said while arranging the papers on his desk. Aria-sama pushed me through the door and left the two boys in private.

"What are they going to talk about Aria-sama?" I asked. Aria-sama said that it would be definitely 'boy' stuff. After a while, Zazie went outside of the office, looking down. Aria-sama and I went back inside to see Largo-sama.

"I told Zazie that he can stay because he did it to save a girl, and we all know that young love can bloom even in the darkest of times, right?" I have no idea what Largo-sama said but I'll take it. In short, Zazie will not get fired! I ran towards Aria-sama and Largo-sama and gave them a hug, with tears of joy flowing from my eyes.

I ran outside to tell Lag and Connor that Zazie won't get fired and they are happy as I am. Zazie stood on one corner while Lag said something, "Zazie-kun, are you going to say anything to Selene-chan?"

Zazie gave a sigh and said, "Th-thanks, Selene…" not looking in my eye which made me feel at ease. I laid my head down low and said, "I'm sorry too… for being such a clutz. Please forgive me, Zazie."

I laid my head down once again when suddenly Zazie patted my head, "You're now a Letter Bee and you don't even called me as Zazie-senpai? I'm much older than you, ya know…"

"Hai, Zazie-senpai." Connor, Lag, and I simultaneously said which made me laugh.

_Aaliyah, I am a Letter Bee now. I hope you're here to celebrate here with me. I made new friends: Lag, Connor, and Zazie. I'm going to find you Aaliyah, I promise you that…_


	4. Suede Residence

**CHAPTER 4: SUEDE RESIDENCE**

**(A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too long, enjoy reading!)**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"_Selene, you are now officially a Letter Bee! Congratulations!"_

"Selene-chan, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Lag asked and I shook my head since our house is farther here, you need to circle the whole Yuusari to find it.

"Selene will go to Sylvette's house?" a girl with a long golden hair and blue eyes spoke. I felt embarrassed because I'm going to live with them…

"Then it's decided!"

I ran back to my room and packed up my things then I woke up Alee. I ran outside, I was about to slip but luckily I survived. I met up with Lag outside and followed him outside while Connor and Zazie went together with us.

_Black hair… bronze eyes… his smile…_ Wait, WHY THE HECK WAS I THINKING ABOUT HIM! No, no, no, no, no, no… I'm only here to find my sister, right? So… I guess… Ugh… He only saved me from the interview because I had been clumsy and that's all. I thanked him already so why is it still bothering me?

"Selene-chan, are you okay? Your face is about to hit that post…" I looked around and I saw that thick metal post but I felt someone holding me by the shoulder and to my surprise, it w-was…

'Z-z-zazie…." I look around and I looked at his hand holding my shoulder.

"Watch where you're going daydreamer, you might hit a bird. And you forgot the 'senpai' part in my name." Zazie replied. Ugh! Who would want a guy like him? Always teasing me, arrogant, and… and…

"Uh-oh… Selene's face is red!" Alee suddenly spoke who was lying on my head.

I just gave a sigh and continued on the way. At last we finally reached it. Lag entered and I saw a girl with blue eyes and silver hair. Could it be that she is Lag's sister? She's beautiful…

"Oh, Lag-kun, Zazie-kun, Connor-kun, you're all done from work? Oh…. A new Letter Bee?" She said with a slim and smooth voice.

"Sylvette-chan, this is Selene Cross, a new Letter Bee and her dingo, Alee-chan!" Lag suddenly said. I was nervous so I just said: "N-nice to meet y-you!"

"You don't need to be nervous Selene-chan. Come inside, it's getting cold out. I'm making my specialty soup!" Sylvette said.

"Uhh… Sylvette will make nasty soup again… Niche wants cookies!" The girl with the golden hair said while Lag patted her head. We all went inside and I looked at the cute little house. It had lots of wooden furniture which makes it beautiful. I went towards the dining room and I saw a man with silver hair and purple eyes, just like Lag!

"Oni-chan, some of Lag's friends will stay here for tonight, and he also brought along a new Letter Bee, about the same age as me!" Sylvette said. So, is he also Lag's brother or something? I looked into his purple eyes until he caught eye contact with me.

"You must be the new Letter Bee Largo told me about, right?" He said, "Come on, it's time to eat."

I was seated next to Connor and Zazie while Lag sat between Sylvette and the man. Then, they started to introduce themselves and their dingos.

"I'm Gauche, Gauche Suede. I'm also a Letter Bee in Akatsuki. I stay here during day-offs, and this is my younger sister, Sylvette Suede." He picked up a white fox-like animal and said, "this is Roda, my dingo." Roda walked towards me and licked my hands while I patted her head. She is quite cute though.

"As you know, I am Lag Seeing. This is my dingo, Niche and Steak-y! Niche is the one with the golden hair while Steak is mouth-body animal of some sort. I dream of becoming a Head Bee someday!" Lag-kun's dream is high, while mine is just to find my sister and my dad. That's enough for a dream, right?

"This is my dingo, Gus. He usually sleeps and eats every day." Connor said while Zazie whispered to me, "much like Connor all the time" which made me giggle.

"She is Wasiolka, my dingo. Don't angry her or you'll face up to me." Zazie said with pride but Wasiolka walked towards me and slept on my leg.

"And this is Alee. I found her on the street near robbers so I saved her. She can transform into a big bunny and can have wings whenever I say the magic word. She also has a gem in her forehead that I have no idea what it does. She can detect where the weak point of a gaichuu is." I said while everyone was looking at her.

The soup was ready and everyone started eating, but when I saw Lag's face when he ate, I saw an unpleasant face, I also looked at Zazie and Connor and it looks like they had the same face as Lag. I looked at Gauche-senpai but it seems that he likes the soup Sylvette-san made. I tried to taste a spoonful of soup that when it reaches on my tongue, I can see why are their faces like that. Even Niche and Steak were looking like that. Gauche-senpai asked for seconds while I was looking awkwardly, thinking how could he withstand the soup? But of course, I need to respect Sylvette-san so I ordered for seconds so that she won't be disappointed.

"N-nice s-soup, Sylvette…" Lag said, almost with tears in his eyes. Does the soup taste that really bad? No matter, I need to please Sylvette-san. I also let Alee tried one spoon of soup and she ended up the same…

Sylvette decided to wash the dishes and I helped cleaning the table when suddenly, she asked me something…

"Soooo, do you have any crush on the Letter Bees?"

My heart started pounding but I don't know why. I looked at the fireplace to see the three Letter Bees resting until I saw Zazie who was sleeping soundly. I looked at his peaceful face that even though he likes to tease me, he still can take my breath away by his…

_Wait… WHAAAAAAAT?_

"Are you okay Selene-chan?" Sylvette asked, "I was just asking if you had one, I won't tease you. It's just that, I don't have anyone else to talk to. Niche won't understand, Lag is a boy, oni-chan is busy at work, and we are at the same age, right?" I nodded.

"How about you Sylvette-san? Do you have any crushes on them?" I reversed the question but she answered me with a, "of course I do, but the one I like is a crybaby." Crybaby, huh? Sylvette-san isn't afraid of someone knowing her feeling for another, so why shouldn't I be the same.

"Come on, you must be tired, let's just let them sleep there." Sylvette-san said and I followed.

"Do you have any dresses? If you don't, I have tons. Hohoho!" Sylvette-san said so I shook my head and let her pick my clothes for me.

"Here, why don't you try this? It's beautiful and it suits your brown hair and green eyes." I took off my clothes and replaced it with the dress Sylvette-san gave me. It had pink ruffles on the skirt, white blouse on top with sewn flowers in it. She also lent me one of her boots and it suited me pretty well.

Sylvette-san and I went downstairs to wake up the boys to fix their beddings since the house only had two rooms and one was occupied for Sylvette, Niche, and I. Connor woke up and realized that he should go home now together with Gus. Lag also woke up and saw me in the dress Sylvette gave me. While Gauche-senpai was still asleep and Zazie who also woke up and he saw me in a dress and I caught him staring at me.

"_I think someone adores you Selene~!" _Sylvette suddenly whispered which made me instantly blush. Zazie finally stood up but he hit his head on the lamp hanging beside the fireplace and he quickly turned around and left together with Wasiolka.

"Come on, now that the two boys are gone, let's have a little girl talk. Come on now Niche!" Sylvette-san went upstairs until I saw a picture frame but Sylvette-sama was in a wheelchair, but now how come she doesn't have any. Were her legs cured?

Niche and I went upstairs leaving Steak and Gauche-sama in the living room. Once we reached the room again, this time Sylvette-san locked it and started to look at me in the eye.

"Tell me, do you like Zazie-kun?"

"WHAAAT? Of course not! How would I like him yet he always teases me and rude!" I replied.

"Hohohoho! I figured it out! You do like him!" Sylvette-san argued.

"I do not!" I figured I had been blushing a dark red on my cheeks.

"Niche, agree with me, Selene-chan does like Zazie-kun!" Sylvette-san told Niche while Niche also said something…

"Uh? What does _like_ mean? Is it tasty?" Niche asked.

"It means that you adore somebody, it's like love." Sylvette-san answered back.

"Ohh… So Selene loves Zazie?" Niche asked which made me blush even more.

"Uh.. I.. no… I DON'T!"

"You can't lie to me! You're blushing and that's the first sign that you like someone!" Sylvette-san said.

"Hohohohohohoho!" Man, Sylvette-san and Niche does look alike and laugh alike. Looks like I saw a part of Sylvette-san's other side personality.

"So Selene is Zazie's dingo?" Niche asked which made Sylvette-sama burst into laughter.

"It's not like that Niche-chan. Selene-chan likes Zazie-kun and you could call it as a crush." Sylvette-san again explained to Niche.

"So does Sylvette likes Lag?" Niche suddenly said which made me wanna tease her too.

"No I don't!" Sylvette-san suddenly shouted and blushing.

"Out of the topic but, how old are you Sylvette-san? And how old are Gauche-senpai, Connor, Zazie, and Lag?" I asked.

"I'm 13, Lag-kun's 13, Zazie-kun's 15, Connor-kun's 14, oni-chan Gauche's 20, Aria-san is 19. How about you?" Sylvette-san filled the question and to think that she and Lag are the same age as I am.

"I'm also 13. How about Niche?" I asked and she gave me an age of 200+. I first thought she was still 10 years old but I must have miscalculated.

"In the picture, I saw you with a wheelchair, but how come you can walk already?" I asked.

"Oh that, since my brother is working in Akatsuki now, he paid a good doctor to cure my legs and, just like a miracle, it was cured and I can walk again. Last time, my brother wanted to work in Akatsuki but he lost his heart for overworking. But thanks to Lag-kun, he managed to return his lost heart and became my brother again. So I want to thank him." Sylvette-san said which made me smile.

"Selene, what is Alee?" Niche suddenly asked.

"Oh Alee. Well she is a special kind of animal. She can transform into a huge animal with wings and it could enable her to fly. Like Steak, she can also see the weak point of a gaichuu but only I can understand what she says since I made a contract with a coruna." I replied.

"But Niche can understand Alee!" She blurted out.

"Oh, well you are the well-known Child of Maka so I think you can communicate with other animals, right?"

"No. Corunas is Niche's cousin!" She started to say nonsense things.

"Okay, Alee is Niche's cousin." I played along with a giggle.

"You have such nice hair Selene-chan. And you also have such pretty green emerald eyes." Sylvette-san said while stroking my long hair. Niche was stroking Alee's fur which made her sleep quickly. Sylvette-san braided my hair and added a pink ribbon on it. Sylvette-san handed me the mirror and as I looked at my hair, it was braided beautifully. After a while Niche and Alee were already asleep and so am I and Sylvette-san…

_Aaliyah, will I see you tomorrow?_


	5. Meeting Trouble

**CHAPTER 5: MEETING TROUBLE**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"_Selene, come here…"  
"Why?"  
"I have something to tell you..."  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Selene-chan!"

"Selene!"

"Aaahhh!"

"Are you okay? We heard you screaming." Lag asked me but I couldn't answer it quick. My dream… no, my nightmares keep on haunting me…

"Is Selene hurt? Let Niche lick it." Niche said while carrying Steak and Alee.

"What's wrong Selene-chan?" Sylvette-san asked. I couldn't tell her exactly since I don't have any idea what happened in my dream. I put my hand on my left eye to stop tears from falling. The dream was different from the past; my sister wasn't involved but someone else, with a dagger and, tried to kill me…

"Lag-kun, Niche-chan, big brother, please go back down, I'll just help Selene fix herself." Sylvette-san said while the three obeyed her.

"Come here, I'll help you with your hair." Sylvette-san took her comb and arranged it. I felt a little embarrassed since Sylvette-san always helped me since yesterday and I haven't thanked her yet.

"Th-thank you, Sylvette-san." I said and she gave me a sweet smile.

I arranged the bedding while Sylvette-san gave me the brand-new Letter Bee uniform and helped me put it on.

"WOW! You look cute! Blue suits perfectly your auburn hair and the white scarf brings out the color of your green eyes! I wish I was you!" Sylvette-sama said which made me blush in accepting the compliment.

Both Sylvette-san and I went downstairs while Lag and the others were staring at me, even the dingos. I joined in for breakfast and the food was the same soup from last night. I decided not to eat it and starve but if I don't, Sylvette-san will sure be mad at me so I just, well, ate it by forcing myself.

"Good bye Selene-chan, Lag-kun, oni-chan! Take care!" Sylvette-san said while waving us goodbye.

"Niche, did you eat Sylvette-chan's soup?" Lag asked which made Niche stop and stare at me.

"Niche didn't, I gave it to Steak-y." She took Steak from her head and I soon realized his unpleasant face until a sweat drop began to form in Lag's head.

I took Alee and asked her if she ate the soup but she didn't. I giggled until Gauche-senpai suddenly ran and took mine and Lag's hands and went to a dark alley.

"Gauche? What's the matter?" Lag asked while holding Niche's hand.

"Someone was following us. Never mind, its gone now." he said, he's so cool!

So the three of us went back on the road towards the Bee Hive and I saw Zazie and Wasiolka waiting and standing just outside the Bee Hive. I ran towards him and waved my hand back and forth from his place until he got hold of it.

"G-good morning, Zazie…" I stuttered.

"-senpai. I'm still older than you." He added with a smirk so I began to blush right away. WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?

Zazie was still holding my hand and was still keeping his eye contact until Gauche-senpai took my hand away from him.

"Oi Gauche…" Zazie said.

"You sound just like Jiggy Pepper." Gauche-senpai said and he let me go. I ran towards Lag and I saw him blushing until he whispered something to me: _"The two senpai are fighting over you." _I immediately walked away from Lag with completely different aura.

"ZAZIEEEE-CHAAAAN!"

"Uh-oh, Niche! Steak! RUN!" Lag suddenly shouted while Gauche-senpai was already gone. I guess he already went to Akatsuki then. Zazie was looking around with a scared face until he ran towards me and took my hand.

"Wasiolka! Don't tell her where we are!" Zazie shouted still holding my hand and still running. I have no idea what was going on until Zazie placed me behind a big tree and he sat next to me.

"Zazie! What's going—!" Zazie placed his hand on my mouth to stop talking for a sec. The voice calling Zazie was a girl and it seems like she's obsessed with him…

"There you are!"

"AAAH!" Zazie shouted and tried to run again but this time, the girl got caught of his long scarf while I was only there, sitting in awkwardness.

"Zazie, who is this girl you're sitting with?" The girl asked with flaming red eyes. I was in trouble now, I guess...

"Gotta go! I think Connor is calling me, BYE!" I shouted until Zazie also held my scarf and now the three of us where looking ridiculous. By the looks of it, the girl was also a Letter Bee.

"Aaliyah! Let me go already!" Zazie shouted, wait, Aaliyah?

"Aaliyah? Is that really you?" I stopped struggling for a minute until the girl also looked at me.

"Selene?"

"SISTER!" I hugged Aaliyah and gave her a quick kiss in her cheeks, I finally found her! She had green long hair, her blue aquamarine eyes, and her soft pinkish cheeks. She looked at me until she stroked my brown auburn hair and hugged me again.

"Selene, I can't believe, you're a…"

"Letter Bee sis." I said with a smile while tears flowing down my face. But still, I can't believe that we're going to meet in such a comedic scene though. Zazie was in the background arranging his scarf and his blazer until he sat next to Wasiolka.

"Wasiolka, I thought I said 'don't tell her where we are' right?" He said while Wasiolka still kept a straight face. I bet Wasiolka lost to her, hahaha!

"Attention, all Letter Bees, please go to the auditorium immediately. Largo-san."

"Ugh… this is bothersome…" Zazie said while standing up when suddenly, Aaliyah hugged Zazie leaving me again in awkwardness.

"See ya later sis!" Aaliyah walked away with her dingo, which Alee said was "Arielle".

I walked back towards the Bee Hive when Zazie told me to keep anything that has happened as a secret. And I did.

"Selene! Zazie! Hurry up!" Lag shouted when I saw him with Niche and Steak.

"_What happened?" _Lag whispered.

"Well, I met my sister already!" Lag rejoiced with me and so did Niche and Steak.

"Come on, let's go to the auditorium." Lag said while holding Niche's hand.

Lag and I went to the auditorium and there were many Letter Bees present. Largo-san was standing at a stage with Aria-san and said something about killing bees.

"As to what happened last night, three of our Letter Bees had been murdered." Everyone was shocked to hear that and began to whisper to one another.

"The witness, Ms. Amy saw another person shooting and stabbing the three Letter Bees all at once, but I suspect that this wasn't another ordinary person, no gaichuu was involved and found, but a shindan bullet was. I have talked to the Reverse and they solemnly said that they didn't do anything last night. So my hypothesis is, a Letter Bee shot them. I will do much more further investigations together with Aria-san…" after Largo-san can finish his sentence, the Bees all gone teasing Largo-san with Aria-san. Some say that those two had something between them, but I don't care, it was just rumors anyway.

"Ahem, Largo-san and I will investigate what has happened so we won't be able to send any letters since this could endanger lives of the Letter Bees." Aria-san continued.

Murdered? Shindan? All killed at once? I think, the Bee Hive is not a safe place anymore. Last year, the Reverse was defeated by Lag, Zazie, and Connor. Now, I think I'm involved in it since I am now, a Letter Bee…

_What do I need to do?_


	6. A Bee's Play

**ME: Hi readers!**

**SIS: Hi again! Remember me?  
**

**ME: Hai, hai... So now I'm writing Chapter 6 which made me and sis laughed our stomachs off...  
**

**NICHE: What? Author doesn't have stomeyes?  
**

**SIS: Niche, it's stomach.  
**

**NICHE: Oh... Well, you don't have one?  
**

**ME: I have one.  
**

**NICHE: Okay. I'm hungry.  
**

**SIS: Well what do you want me to do?  
**

**NICHE: I'm going to cook Steak!  
**

**ME & SIS: WHAAAAT? Disclaimer note! FanaticFantasy116 doesn't own anything in the story except for some characters.  
**

**STEAK: Ni-ni-ni-ni-ni!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: A BEE'S PLAY  
**

**[SELENE'S POV]  
**

_"Some of the Letter Bees had been murdered..."_**  
**

"As I was saying, Aria-san and I will be assigning a few Letter Bees to investigate but first, did you know that next week is the Yuusari Bee Festival?" Largo-san said while everybody started to whisper again.

"Aria-san, please explain." Largo-san said while turning around to Aria-san.

"Yes sir. As we all know, every year we shall celebrate the Yuusari Bee Festival since this is the very day the Letter Bee is found here in Yuusari. Let me start off with the preparations… We are going to help one another so only a few Letter Bees will send and deliver messages while other Bees shall help with the preparations for the festival. We will have game booths which the prizes could be spirit ambers or free postages. Next we will have the open booths which will be used for the relaxation of the people here in Yuusari. And last but not the least, the Letter Bee's tradition, a play will be held"

"A play?" I was surprised when I heard that word. Now I wished I am not included in the play and I could only deliver letters.

"Now can someone please volunteer to be the Director and Writer of scripts in this play?" Largo-san asked.

"HAI!" Everyone looked at Aaliyah until it suddenly went through my mind, SHE VOLUNTEERED?

"Aaliyah-san, please come here in front and discuss your story with the whole employees." Aria-san said.

"Okay so here it is, but I am not going to reveal the plot summary since it would be such a huge spoiler then nobody wants to join the play. So I suggest, a random draw!" Is Aaliyah out of her mind?

A fish bowl was presented in front of Aaliyah, with all the employees in it including me. I wished, prayed, hope, and whispered that she won't get to pick me...

"Our first role as princess is..." Aaliyah started and the results were, uh, not quite good.

"...Lag Seeing?"

I looked at Lag and I saw him whimpering in silence and tears falling down from his eyes while blushing. I imagined Lag in a pink gown filled with gems and flowers and he's wearing a very long wig in spite of his short hair, and also, he's wearing a tiara. It made me blush since he looks so cute!

"Our next role as prince is..." Aaliyah said while looking at me. I think I know what's going on and I don't like it...

"...Selene Cross!"

I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! She's planned this the whole time! Oh great, I'm panicking, I've never played a role in plays before! Well at least whatever the story is, I'll get paired to Lag anyway since well, it's almost the same to every story. Prince loves the Princess, they get married, and live happily ever after. THE END!

"The next role involves a kidnapper! And our kidnapper is..." Great, she also added a kidnapper, what will happen to the story now?

"...Zazie Shrine!"

She planned it I mean, it could be anyone but how come she picked me, Lag, and Zazie without coincidences? I'm going to kill her later.

"Our Queen, well I'll say it fast because I can't stop laughing! Connor Kluff!" Aaliyah turned around to stop laughing while I looked around where Connor is, and there he was, being patted in the back by Gus and Niche.

"It's a good thing we're friends..." Lag said while sniffling his nose.

Aaliyah, what are you up to? Well, now that I think about it, she won't be able to pair me up with Zazie since, I mean, who pairs a prince with a kidnapper.

_What did i just...__I am simply out of my mind._

"Last main role for the play is the King, and the King is... Jiggy Pepper?" Everyone looked at Jiggy Pepper and I saw that some girls, including Aaliyah looks like she picked a perfect role for the king. I don't even know this _Jiggy Pepper._

"And that's it for the main characters! Please all the main characters go to the Director's Office and we'll discuss the matters with the play. Good day!" Largo-san said and went back inside. I still couldn't believe what I've just been through since, well, a play?

I looked at Lag and Connor but they were still weeping in silence so I decided I'd come near them and motivate them, I suppose?

"Connor! Lag!"

"What is she happy about, Lag?" Connor said, still looking down.

"Well, Connor, don't worry about it! You're not the only who's going to cross-dress. I have to wear thick clothing, heavy boots, and shorten my hair!" I argued.

"Selene, Connor and I will have to wear high, pointy shoes, gowns and dresses, even make-up! I don't think, I can... stand that..." Lag said.

"Ugh, it's just a play! It's not real!" I replied back until another message was boomed to the entire Bee Hive.

"Konnichiwa! This is Aria-san and we need the main characters for the Bee play to please come to the Director's Office. Arigato gozaimasu."

"Come on, stop whining and complaining, I don't even like it but think positive enough to _survive _in the play." I said until Alee suddenly jumped on my head.

"What's going on?" Alee asked.

"Oh, we are going to do a play, which Aaliyah planned."

"So what's your role?" Alee asked again while playing with my hair.

"The Prince."

"Is your _prince charming _also in the play?"

"He's not my prince charming!" I replied.

"But you did think of someone, eh?"

"Be quiet Alee." I said.

As I was walking towards the Director's office, someone covered my eyes with their hands. I felt the hands and felt the hair and I already know that the person is a boy.

"Guess who Senorita."

Wait, he called me Senorita, so that must mean...

"Mico?" Well, I got it right. The twins kissed my hands once more and left me with two more roses until someone again spoke behind my back.

"Who were they?" Zazie asked angrily but I have no idea why.

"Zazie, they are Mico and Nico Acacius, my fellow interviewees a day ago." I was about to start to talk again when suddenly...

"SENPAI! I'm older than you, okay? I look like a broken tape which repeats everything I say, SENPAI!" Zazie-'senpai' said and walked towards the Director's office while I followed behind.

"Ooh, looks like your _prince charming _likes you too!" Alee suddenly talked.

"He does not. He only sees me as his friend."

"So it hurts?"

"Where?"

"In heart?" Alee said which made me stop and think, and then continue with the walking.

I walked towards the Director's office to see Aria-san, Largo-san, Zazie, Connor, Lag, and a brown-haired man whom I think is Jiggy Pepper.

"Okay, so here's the deal..." Aaliyah said while looking at me.

"...the princess, or Princess Lag is left alone in a castle by her mom and dad, Queen Connor and King Jiggy. Princess Lag wants someone to be with in order for her not to be lonely until a prince, named Prince Selene came by her castle to find a criminal which is the thief and kidnapper Zazie who plans on kidnapping Princess Lag..."

"So I am a thief now? What a pain..." Zazie started to mutter.

"Princess... L-Lag?" Lag repeatedly muttered until his head starts to spin while thinking about it. The same thing happened to Connor: Queen Connor, oh I pity them both. Well, _Prince Selene _does suit me a little...

"...then, Prince Selene sees Zazie and started to sword fight. In the end, Prince Selene won against Zazie and was imprisoned to the castle by Princess Lag. Prince Selene finally has the chance to marry Princess Lag when suddenly, Zazie escaped and held Princess Lag hostage by pointing his sword at her. Prince Selene had no choice but to surrender in order for Zazie not to kill Princess Lag..." Aaliyah was explaining until Lag spoke.

"Can I be the prince?"

WHAAAT? No, no, no, no, no! A BIG NO! If Aaliyah agrees, what will happen?

"So Selene will be the princess?" Aaliyah clarified and Lag nodded.

"No biggie, you're still in the play and you can exchange roles so it's decided! PRINCESS SELENE AND PRINCE LAG IT IS!" I felt a malicious aura around me but I managed to control it. Anyways, I still don't know what will happen to the story and hoping that the princess won't get paired with the kidnapper...

"..continuing with the story, the kidnapper, Zazie takes Princess... Selene outside the castle walls until Zazie finally collapsed, he had a big wound in his back but instead of escaping, Princess Selene helped Zazie and took him to a pond where he can instantly heal by just dipping in the water. Princess Selene took him there and put Zazie on the water and just like a miracle, his back healed and he woke up after 3 days. Princess Selene was taking care of him for the past days until he woke up..." Aaliyah said until Largo-san interrupted...

"So Selene and Zazie is the pairing you made in the story?" By just hearing that, I can hear and feel my heart about to jump out of my chest.

"Yes indeed, they do look good together anyway." Aria-san smiled and there it is, my heart just pumped back and forth. And again, Aaliyah finished the summary...

"...once Zazie woke up, he realized that he stole gold and kidnap people for money ransom, he did all that to impress Princess Selene which he loved forever but with Prince Lag on the way, he knew that Prince Lag is good at everything, when suddenly, the princess kissed his forehead and... said..." Aaliyah stopped because she's blushing as I am, but more darker. I saw Zazie look up too, with a slight pink is his cheeks.

"...Continuation! And Selene said that he has impressed her since he challenged tens of her guards but he always won. And so, the two lived happily ever after. THE END!" Aaliyah said then she bowed her head down.

What? No, I am not going to kiss Zazie on his forehead! Did Aaliyah already know? Ugh, sisters are always like this!

"For your costumes, I have already assigned one villager who's good at sewing, presenting... Ms. Sylvette Suede!" Aaliyah said.

"Eh? Lag-kun? Zazie-kun? Connor-kun? Selene-chan? Jiggy-kun? I have to sew your dresses?" Sylvette-san said while pointing at us. Aaliyah nodded and both of them did the same creepy laugh...

"Hohohohohohohohohohoho!" I can still hear them whispering about my dress, Lag's hair, Zazie's clothes, Jiggy's crown, and Connor's tiara. Oh no... they have joined forces!

_The play is insane alright..._

* * *

**ME: Konnichiwa!**_  
_

**SIS: Konnichiwa minna-san!  
**

**NICHE: *cooking Steak*  
**

**LAG: Hmm, something smells burning.  
**

**ME: Lag-kun, Niche's cooking her dingo.  
**

**LAG: Niche! Put Steak-y down!  
**

**SELENE: HI!  
**

**AALIYAH: HI!  
**

**ME: Readers, please review, no harsh comments, may all it be constructive and not flare reviews...  
**

**ZAZIE: ...Amen.  
**

**ALL: !  
**

**ME: See ya in the next chapter!  
**

**ALL: Sayonaraaaaa! :)  
**


	7. The Investigation

**ME: Welcome to another chapter of Love and Betrayal by FanaticFantasy116, in short, me!**

**SIS: Konnichiwa minna~san!  
**

**NICHE: Steak!  
**

**LAG: Niche! Don't go over-**

**ZAZIE: And she's there.  
**

**LAG: -Connor's there.  
**

**ME: Where is the disclaimer note?  
**

**LAG: FanaticFantasy116 doesn't own anything here, except for some characters.  
**

**SIS: Haii! Let's start the chapter already!  
**

**AALIYAH: Can't wait to staaart!  
**

**ALL: Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE INVESTIGATION  
**

**[SELENE'S POV]  
**

We finally finished discussing the play until the cast, which is us, was dismissed by Largo-san. Sister stayed to discuss something with the Deputy Director so we went outside the Bee Hive first.

"Selene-chan, let's go home. We don't have any deliveries since we're helping with the play." Lag told me and I nodded. I saw Niche and Steak play with Alee and tickling her which made me giggle.

"Oh, how about you Connor and Gus? Will you come?" Lag asked the two who were eating, again.

"What do you think Gus? Will there be food? If there is, we're in." Connor said with a **big **smile on his face.  
I looked at Zazie who was looking, or let's say, staring in space.

"Z-zazie, are you coming with us?" I asked him but I didn't see his face filled with confusion and problems.

"Nah, I have to do something else." Wait, he didn't even noticed that I didn't added the 'senpai' part in his name! Maybe he's just too busy. No, he's always near me. If he's busy then he should have done in a while ago, I can help! What the heck am I thinking? I don't have anything to do with it, right?

Then in just a second, Aaliyah, who ran like the wind, or even faster than that, hugged Zazie! It could suffocate him in just a minute but he didn't shout at all! He didn't even grunt.

"Tch. May I take my leave now?" Zazie said looking annoyed. I ran towards Lag and Connor who were now walking towards Sylvette-san's house leaving me.

"Okay, I gotta go, see ya!" But it seems like sister didn't hear what I just said so I just walked away.

Something is definitely wrong with Zazie, but what is it?

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

"Tch. May I take my leave now?" Zazie said annoyingly. I let go and he walked the opposite direction. Now that's he's gone, wait...**  
**

WHERE IS EVERYBODY?

"Ah! Aaliyah-?" I saw Aria walked up behind me and I cried like a child.

"Ugh, Aaliyah, you ARE a 15-year-old already. It's not lady-like for you to cry like that!" Aria lectured me.

"Boo-hoo! You can't even comfort someone when he or she's crying." I replied back.

As soon as I replied back, it seems like Aria just ignored what I said and she replied something which made my emotions change.

"How's the investigation in the killings? Did you find any?"

I pulled my cap lower and I was serious this time. No more joking around, this was serious talk.

"I have my theories and I think I have a suspect, and the only thing I need to do is to find proof, right Arielle?" I noticed Arielle who jumped on my shoulder and she nodded in agreement.

"Well then, be careful. Always be. And don't forget the play!" Aria said as she went back inside the Hive, and I was about to go home.

"Bye!" I shouted in return and now I was determined but quite afraid. I wonder if Selene's alright...

I finally reached my temporary home. The smell was still the same, the same gray dull color in my room and only one more snowdrop flower still alive. I still remember that time. But right now, I jumped on my bed, feeling sick and tired. But well, Letter Bees don't take that much day-offs.

It was already dark out, well, it's always dark. The sun still in the distance though. I spread my body on the bed, hoping and feeling to be relaxed for even just a while. Selene and the others must be having a good time now. But someday, I'm going to tell her something which could shook her heart and cause her extreme pain, but not now...

Right now, I'm lying on my bed, I can't sleep. Insomnia? No. I just need to think about some things, Why he killed and why could he be the killer? Or maybe I'm wrong. I sat up, looked at Arielle and asked her something.

"Hey Arielle, do you think my hunches are correct? Somehow, I can't believe it's him. I mean, he was my best friend."

"I'm sure you're right. All clues point to him." Arielle replied.

"I know, but-"

"He's an enemy Aaliyah. An enemy. If he can kill Letter Bees that easy, what can he probably to do you, even though you're past best friends he can still kill you, including your sister."

I gave my dingo a sad smile. Maybe she's right. He's an enemy now. He kills Letter Bees... Maybe... _Why can't it be like it was before?_ I thought.

I flopped myself back my bed trying to fall asleep. Suddenly, I wondered again if my younger sister is alright. Stupid mission. Because of this, mission, I can't invite Selene here. I closed my eyes, I tried to stop thinking, I tried to sleep. But I just can't. Maybe something bad would happen? Who knows? All I care about is finishing this investigation and my sister's safety.

_Help me, Dad..._

* * *

**ME: Cool!**

**SELENE: What's going to happen?  
**

**SIS: Who knows, right?  
**

**AALIYAH: Yeah right. Author, if you kill Selene, you die.  
**

**ME: Uh... I think I hear my mom calling from Singapore, see ya! *leaves room*  
**

**SIS: Ah, wait for me!  
**

**NICHE: Yum!  
**

**SELENE: Ah! You ate Steak?  
**

**LAG: T_T  
**

**NICHE: No. I ate apple. Right, Lag?  
**

**LAG: Hai. See ya on the next chapter! :D  
**


	8. An Old Memory

**ME: Welcome back!**

**SIS: Who took the disclaimer note?  
**

**NICHE: Disclay-mer moth, the Author dos not own the story. :)  
**

**LAG: Niche...  
**

**ZAZIE: Is it lunch time?  
**

**DR. THUNDERLAND: No.  
**

**ALL: What are you doing here?  
**

**DR. THUNDERLAND: I don't appear in episodes but here I can! Now, welcome to...  
**

**SIS: Blah, blah, blah...  
**

**ALL: ENJOY!  
**

**DR. THUNDERLAND: ...bla..bla...bla..bla..Understand?  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: AN OLD MEMORY  
**

**[AALIYAH'S POV]  
**

I switched back and forth on my bed but I still couldn't sleep. I fluffed my pillow and took off my blanket but it didn't work. But how come I imagine the same thing every night... That someone... No... Selene...

_"W-who are y-you?"__ I can hear Selene shout until the sound of a gun shot covered and cut through the creepy silence.  
_

There must be something about that. It's not just my imagination, sometimes, it goes through my dreams that Selene would get hurt, or killed. But no matter what, I'll be there to protect her.

I stood up from my bed, I took a purple cloak on top of my sleeping wear in the cold night. I walked outside and closed the door so as to no to wake up my dingo who is now sleeping peacefully.

I walked outside of my apartment to smell the cold, fresh air, hear the leaves rustling outside, it was very peaceful, just like home. You see, I've always loved the darkness... the twinkling of the stars, lying on the cold grass wet with dew drops, and relaxing my mind and body...

I've got two reasons of why I love darkness. The first one? It's because of what I believe in everyday- "From my darkest moments comes my strongest." The second was because... because I first met him, my best friend, in a dark alley. I can still remember every detail of what happened.

My mom asked me to go to the market place to buy goods, which was a thing I wouldn't do. It was noisy there; people selling and buying foods and stuff, the sound of yelling and whispering, the sound of killing animals for meat, and the chopping of knives in it. But although it was so noisy and everything, I was heading home when I suddenly heard a bunch of meowing in an alley. I went to look for it and I saw a box full of kittens, wanting milk and care.

"Oh you look hungry..." I looked through my basket of goodies I bought and gave them milk and some edible food. "There, I'm sure you won't be hungry anymore." The very moment I stood up, I saw a boy, about the age of mine, looking a me with his bronze eyes and his scornful face. I thought maybe the kittens were his.

"Uh, I didn't m-mean to d-disturb you, I'm so-sorry, I didn't to um... ate... I mean... your kittens... eat?"

The boy sighed and looked at the kittens who were now asleep and smiling.

"By the way, I-I'm Aaliyah... Aaliyah Cross." I shyly took his hand and shook them. He shook mine too. By that time, I can feel that I warmed up to him, he let go of my hand and was about to go when suddenly I asked him...

"What's your name?"

"My name is..."

What the heck? What happened? I heard a gunshot near the grass I'm lying on. Could it be the killer? I stood up from where I was lying, I ran towards the noise as fast as I could. No...

A bullet. A bullet just flew past me, swishing my hair and my heart started pounding heavily. Am I, scared? Afraid? What is this? But what more, I saw a blue bullet. My heart stopped pounding for a millisecond and it went back again.

I felt scared.

I ran towards the place where I heard the noise when suddenly, two Letter Bees. Dead. Blood rushing outside their bodies, head cracked, knees and joints broken, and their heart, it was taken. I couldn't take these killings anymore. It's too much of a horrible sight for me... It can't be... Impossible!

I cupped my hands on my head, trying to calm myself down. It couldn't be. It was... really him. It was no illusion. I saw that blue bullet, and I know that I have to face up to him in the near future. Why? Why couldn't it be just like before? We're having fun, relaxing all the time, sometimes we even team up to deliveries...

I need to tell this to Selene, but, I don't know if I or she can take the news. No matter what, even if Selene does know or not. I'm going to protect her... I promise...

_Why... Why?_

* * *

**ME: Sorry if this chapter was too short. Or maybe it was short.**

**SIS: It's short. Okay, the next chapter is... drum roll please?  
**

**NICHE: *uses hair to drum roll*  
**

**ME & SIS: THE PLAY! Sorry, we don't have any idea what the title is... Hehehe  
**

**LAG: W-wha?  
**

**SIS: Yup Lag! You'll wear the dress Sylv-!  
**

**LAG: *cries* NOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

**SIS: It's not like it's your first time! You preten-!  
**

**ME: *covers SIS' mouth*  
**

**SIS: Lev ve vo!  
**

**NICHE: She says, Let me go!  
**

**ME: Good bye guys! Hoped you liked it! And please continue to the constructive reviews. Thanks!  
**


	9. What Play?

**ME: Hi again!**

**SIS: Ugh...  
**

**NICHE: What's wrong?  
**

**SYLVETTE: Do you want me to cook you my specialty soup?  
**

**ME: *looks at SIS*  
**

**SIS: My trigonometry quiz!  
**

**ME: My Health quiz!  
**

**DR. THUNDERLAND: That's because you don't listen to me... bla...  
**

**ZAZIE: Shut up old man.  
**

**DR. THUNDERLAND: Wha..  
**

**LAG: Zazie! Disclaimer! FanaticFantasy116 owns Letter bee in her dreams. Here, NOT! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: WHAT PLAY?  
**

**[AALIYAH'S POV]  
**

"Wake up!"

"Just 5 more minutes!"

"We're gonna be late!" at the word late, I snapped my eyes, rose out of bed, and looked at Arielle.

"DID YOU SAY LATE?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh nooooooo!" I tried to stand up from my bed, I tripped from the blanket which was scattered near my foot that I kicked down last night.

A loud bump was heard. After that was a painful groan.

"Ouch..."

It was mine. I tried to stand-up again, and once I looked in my mirror, I think I just started a zombie apocalypse. I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and put on my Letter Bee uniform. I ran downstairs and I nearly fell but I survived. Arielle was standing at a tall stool looking in disbelief that she made a contract of a clumsy and looking undead Letter Bee. I went towards Arielle and patted her head.

"Sorry Arielle, whenever you say late, I get berserk like this."

"Just like Selene, huh?" Oh yeah, I forgot that I kept on telling Arielle about Selene and this is what I get. Sibling-to-Sibling indeed. Arielle went to get her black ribbon and I tied it to her neck and we ran towards the Bee Hive.

"Oh Aaliyah-san, you're up early today-" Aria said which made me nearly stabbed Arielle in my mind. Killed her is better.

"Great now that you're here, you can start organizing the play!" I wanted to escape and go back to sleep when suddenly, Aria grabbed my scarf and what I saw was a completely different Aria...

"Aaliyah-san, don't tell me you're not going to do the play. You'll organize it now, riiiiiight?" Aria said. I'm dead. Correction, double dead!

"Hai! Yes! I'll do anythiiiiing!" I replied which of course, in my mind, I kept on banging myself on a wall.

As I was preparing the props need for the play and waiting for the others to arrive, Arielle suddenly asked.

"Where did you go last night, huh, Aaliyah?"

I gasped, remembering what happened last night. Luckily I was saved by Selene and the others...

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

Aaliyah sure is early today. And the nasty soup last night, no changes. I nearly cried myself. Now that me, Lag, Niche, and Alee are in the Bee Hive, I saw Aaliyah early, I wonder what made her to... Uh... Never mind!

"SIS!" But what I've noticed, Aaliyah was talking to Arielle but I think I interrupted them so I walked off until someone pulled and grabbed my sleeve, I looked behind and what I saw was extremely scary...

"Waaaaah!"

"It's me sis!" The zombie, err... I mean my sister said. When I called her a while ago, she have her back turned behind me. When she grabbed my sleeve, I could see her face clearly now, which was composed of dark, huge circles around her very big eyes, undone hair, and...

"Aaliyah, where's your cap?" I asked.

"AAH! NOOOOOO! I LEFT IT AT-!"

"Here, I knew you'd forget it." Arielle sighed, giving her the cap.

My sister gave a huff and tried to stand up straight but ended up looking like a jelly body. Still looking like a zombie, she looked at Lag and I then she said...

"MOOD GORN- err, I mean Good morning! Since everybody... wait... Jiggy, check... Connor, check... Lag, check... Selene, check... and where is that cat-brained fool?" Aaliyah started to look everywhere, including pots and kettles. I had no idea what has gotten into her.

"Tch, who's the cat-brained fool?" I looked around and there he was, Zazie, jet-black hair, bronze eyes, and he's just so cool and handsome! Wait, what? But I noticed something, my sister gave a glare but I don't know what it is, she gave it to Zazie, was it right? Aaliyah is obsessed with Zazie... Maybe imagination? What's it to me anyway!

"Zazie! The kidnapper! Great! You're here, we're complete!" Aaliyah shouted, ushering Zazie and Wasiolka in with a smile. Alright, so maybe the glare was my imagination...

"...so before we start, I want to tell you news that 2 Letter Bees were found dead last night." I heard some gasps around, "One of the dingos were found dead, the other looks like it escaped." By that time, we heard a rattlesnake with its rattle disturbing the silence.

"Huh? The director called for me?" The rattlesnake hissed in reply. Aaliyah reached her arm for the snake to coil around and rattled its tail again. This time, it made me alarmed.

"AALIYAH! THE SNAKE! IT'S POISO-!"

Zazie crossed his arm in front of me, not looking a bit surprised nor alarmed.

"It's okay. She can handle that." Looks like Zazie knows a lot more about sister than I do... I wonder if he also...

No... Yes... Maybe... It's a possibility... AHH!

I ran outside of the Bee Hive leaving with a little headache when Alee stopped me.

"Where are you going Selene?"

"I need sometime alone..."

"I'll come. I'll help to ease the pain." I looked at Alee and wondered if she could also sense my feelings since, well, we're somewhat connected by her collar and my bracelet.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What? Me? No! Of course not! Why would I be jealous? And how did you-?"

"I also feel them. Whatever you do, whether you're in love, jealous, serious, or even hurt mentally or physically, I can easily find out what are you feeling wherever you are. Cool huh? Speaking of feelings, why do you like that Zazie?" Alee pointed it out easily and it hit me.

"I don't know. I mean, well, he teases me a lot, he saved me during the interview, and whenever I see Zazie and Aaliyah together, I feel..."

"Jealous?"

I nodded. I finally had someone to talk to whenever I feel this way. I took Alee from my head and hugged her and we walked back towards the Bee Hive to prepare for the play. Once we got there, Aaliyah was still in the director's office talking to Aria-san and Largo-san when suddenly Arielle jumped on my shoulder who warned me something.

"Selene, be careful of your surroundings. One time, Aaliyah won't be there to protect you. Take care." She jumped off and her long black wings flew her towards the Director's office and leaving me in the middle of the Bee Hive. What does Arielle meant by that? I can take care of myself! I'm not a girl who just become a Letter Bee to find my sister and my dad and then not that strong enough! I'm strong! I'm going to prove it.

"Oi-!"

"AHH!" I grabbed my shindan, pointed it behind me, and was about to shout "Blue Arrow" when suddenly that person grabbed my hand and pulled me in when I opened my eyes, it was...

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zazie! Ah... I'm sorry! I must have... uh... um... Sorry!" I nodded dozens of times when he grabbed my cap and played with it.

"Give that back!" I shouted, trying to reach him but he's just too tall! Ugh!

I jumped and jumped until I stumbled into his leg which made me fall of my balance but luckily, someone caught me... and that someone is Zazie...

I blushed and got up until he left and he placed my cap to Alee's head and left.

"What's up with him? I don't eat people..." Alee told me.

I just patted her head until Aaliyah and Sylvette-san went inside and carrying dozens of cloth and needles, and sewing things.

"Okay, everyone! The main characters shall go to Sylvette to have their costumes ready while the others help me with the stage! Alright, let's go, go, go!" Aaliyah shouted which made me arrange my uniform and started to focus on the play...

_Zazie, what's going on? You can open up to me, you know..._

* * *

__**ME: To one of the readers, which was anonymous, sorry for the incomplete chapter. I just didn't saved the others so I made it!  
**

**SIS: You're just tired.  
**

**ME: Am not!  
**

**SIS: Are too!  
**

**ME: Fine.. *collapses*  
**

**SIS: Told ya. Look at those bug-eyes...  
**

**ZAZIE: DID YOU SAY BUG?  
**

**SIS: No! I gotta go!  
**

**ZAZIE: ! *throws random things*  
**

**ME: See ya next chapter! Reporting!  
**

**LAG: Take cover! Bye!  
**


	10. Preparations to Exceed

**ME: Hi again!**

**SIS: Wow, you're like writing stories non-stop.  
**

**ME: Coz it's the weekends!  
**

**SIS: Hahaha whatcha doin tomorrow?  
**

**ME: Join FunRun, go to Canlubang (SIS' house but not there LOL), and guess what.. They said that I'm going to add braces! EWW!  
**

**SIS: What's wrong with that?  
**

**ME: It's uglyyy...  
**

**SIS: Disclaimer, FanaticFantasy116 does not own anything except for some characters.  
**

**ME: Where are the others?  
**

**SIS: Dunno...  
**

**NICHE: *plays with Selene, Alee, Arielle, Steak*  
**

**ZAZIE: *room*  
**

**LAG: *Talks with Connor and Sylvette.*  
**

**ME: Oh...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: PREPARATIONS TO EXCEED  
**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Come on! Let's get to work!" Aaliyah-neechan said while helping Sylvette-san carry all her sewing needs. I can't still stop thinking what happened a while ago, I don't know whether to blush, or to be confused. I was still thinking about that when suddenly, Sylvette-san dragged me all the way to a corner to take my measurements.

"What's your role Selene-chan?" She asked as she was preparing for the measuring tape.

"Oh, well, I was the prince when suddenly, Lag asked to change his role and thus, I became the princess." I replied back while stretching my arms sideways.

"Oh, so you'll be paired to Lag?" Sylvette-san asked.

"I don't know. I still don't understand the story yet. All I know is that it involves me, Lag, and the kidnapper which is Zazie-"

"Oh! That story! I know that story!" Sylvette-san suddenly stood up, her white silver hair bouncing and her face filled with excitement.

"You're going to be paired to the kidnapper!" She does know... T_T

Sylvette-san raised my arms upwards to get my measurements until she suddenly asked something...

"Do you think that Lag-kun likes me?" I looked at her blushing and cute face but I couldn't answer right away.

"You like Lag, right?" I said, which was completely obvious, SHE LIKES LAG!

"Uh-huh... Please don't tell him... He might not accept it..." She said which made me think, if I told Lag that Sylvette-san likes Lag, then... I have no idea. I'm not good at this stuff!

"Okay, you're done! Please call Connor for his outfit and measurements." Sylvette-san smiled and wrote down numbers and letters with my name on it. I followed her instructions and told Connor the same thing. I walked around until I asked Aaliyah something...

"Sis, have you seen Zazie by any chance?" I asked Aaliyah but it seems she was busy so I let her be. I walked around the Bee Hive when suddenly, I noticed that Alee was not in my head anymore!

"Alee? Alee!" I shouted in any direction, I looked at Niche but Alee's not with them. I looked at Aaliyah and she's not also there! Oh no! Where could she be?

"Ooh, a coruna! What a perfect catch! I must dissect this!" I saw a doctor-like man with an eye-patch and silver hair combed backwards. I noticed that he was keeping Alee in a cage!

"HEY! She's my dingo, give her back!" I shouted to the man until he ran in a corner I've never been to. I need to get Alee! As I was running and following the man I accidentally bumped into someone, and to my luck, it was Zazie...

"Watch where you're going! You might hit a post next." I decided to run and escape before that crazy old man dissects my dingo! I ran behind him and escaped before that creepy old man dissects my dingo!

"WAIT! STOP!" But the old man won't listen. That's it, I've had enough!

"Blue Arrow!"

The old man dodged it and closed the door but my shindan didn't even made a scratch! I tried again and again, until I realized I was using my heart too much but I need to get Alee!

"Blue Arro-" I fell onto my shaking knees, I can't get this door open. Maybe it's made from gaichuu shells... How come... I need... Alee...

Alright, now I'm furious old man! I charged up my shindan, hoping I could open it up even though these are tough gaichuu shells I need to open it!

"Loading Shindan, using a fragment of my heart, resonate into the darkness! BLUE ARROW!" It shot a bigger bullet than the other ones, it shot 5 bullets altogether! I can't believe, I'm this strong? The door suddenly opened, it revealed a safe Alee and the creepy old man giving me back my dingo. She's safe... I thought... he said... to... and by that... I saw black and Alee's face fading into black and emptiness with a relaxed heart... Thank God she's safe...

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

As soon as Selene lost her consciousness, Zazie and the others came running towards her when suddenly, Zazie took out his gun and pointed it to the man.

"Alright Thunderland, what did you do to Selene?" Zazie was furious as to what happened when suddenly, Dr. Thunderland Jr., explained what happened as soon as they bring Selene to the medical room. Zazie carried Selene towards the room while Aaliyah and the others left and reported it to Aria and Largo. Zazie placed Selene in a white bed and this was the time when Dr. Thunderland explained everything...

Zazie looked at Selene's tired and beautiful face while Alee was licking Selene's cheeks hoping that she would wake up. The brown-haired girl was filled with sweat and scratches until Zazie felt her smooth face and held her hand when suddenly, Dr. Thunderland asked him something...

"Do you like her?"

Zazie looked at the doctor in disbelief then he looked back to Selene's face. And he had finally something to reply back...

"Tch, how could I like her? She's clumsy, she runs into things, she's..." Zazie stopped and looked at Selene one more time. Dr. Thunderland went to a cabinet and took a bottle filled with pills and medicine. He took a medicine which could heal a heart once it's exhausted. Dr. Thunderland gave the medicine to Zazie and told him to let her drink that once she's awake.

"How about you? Where are you going Thunderland?" Zazie asked.

"I'm going to talk to the director." Dr. Thunderland left and waved at Zazie.

Zazie held Alee and petted her back until Lag came running towards them.

"Is Selene-chan okay?" Lag asked while looking at Selene.

"Nah, still out cold." Zazie replied.

"If she's awake, please come to the auditorium, we're going to start with the practice for the play." Lag said and left Zazie alone, again.

Zazie looked at Selene's hand and held it tight. He has no idea what was going on with him. "How come I can't just leave you for just a minute? I feel like you're going to be in trouble of some sort..." he whispered until he realized that Selene was awake the whole time and was just taking a nap!

"Zazie?"

Zazie fell from behind his chair upside-down and stood back up again. This time, Zazie told her to go to the auditorium and gave her the medicine. "After that, prepare to practice." He added.

Selene looked at Zazie leaving the room and then she looked at her hands... Zazie. Held. Her. Hand. Another blushed Selene was her face until she wore her cap and left the room together with Alee... Still remembering what Zazie whispered to her which was pretty unusual...

* * *

**ME: *yawn***

**SIS: You okay?  
**

**LAG: Here's food.  
**

**ZAZIE: *sleeping*  
**

**NICHE: You can eat Steak if you want!  
**

**SYLVETTE: Do you want to eat the soup I made for you?  
**

**ME: *stares* I'm fine! :D  
**

**SYLVETTE: Open wiiide! Say AAAAAH!  
**

**ME: AAAAAAAAAH! *runs off*  
**

**SIS: See ya guys again!  
**

**CONNOR: Remember, pizza is never early...  
**

**SIS: What?  
**

**LAG: See ya readers next chapter :D Bye for now!**


	11. Is it Real?

**ME: Hi again!**

**SIS: You wrote again?  
**

**ME: I want to finish the story!  
**

**SIS: How many chapters again?  
**

**NICHE: 100!  
**

**LAG: 11!  
**

**ZAZIE: 15!  
**

**CONNOR: Nom nom nom nom...  
**

**ARIA: 200!  
**

**LARGO: 1000!  
**

**SELENE: - *thinks, I'm gonna die...*  
**

**AALIYAH & SYLVETTE: INFINITE! Hohohoho!  
**

**SIS: Sorry I asked...  
**

**ME: Disclaimer, I don't own anything except the storyline and some characters. :)  
**

**ALL: ENJOY!  
**

**Connor: Nom nom nom nom nom...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: IS IT REAL?  
**

**[SELENE'S POV]  
**

_"How come I can't just leave you for just a minute? I feel like you're going to be in trouble of some sort..." _Is Zazie really worried about me that much? Nah, I must have been dreaming that time...

"Selene, are you okay now? Hurry, we need to see the others for the play..." Aria-san entered.

"Yes, I am. Please tell the others I'll be there in a sec." I said, putting my cap and scarf back on. Aria-san left without saying another word. I petted Alee until she jumped and sat on my head again. I grabbed my bag and left the room, still bothered of what happened...

"SELENE!" I heard Aaliyah shout and hugged me until I fell flat on the floor. Arielle lifted Aaliyah up with her strong black long ears and Alee also helped me up with her white wings.

"Selene, are you okay? Did that creepy old doctor do something to you? Did he tortured you?" Now that was too much. Aaliyah shook me with her hands on my shoulders until I heard someone said "Aaliyah"

It was the creepy old man!

"Greetings, Selene Cross. I am Dr. Thunderland Jr., the doctor here in the Bee Hive. It's nice to mee-!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY DINGO! LAY A HAND OR FINGER ON HER AND YOU DIE!" I hugged Alee with all my might until Aaliyah suddenly laughed and said,

"Don't worry sis, he's a good doctor. He just likes to dissect, that's all." That really creep me out.

"Sorry about that. I was just curious as to what corunas eat so I took her to my lab and tried to feed her, that's all. As the results, it eats your power and heart, but only bit by bit." Wow, that's a fact I never knew, "so if your coruna is strong, it means you are also strong, get it?"

"Uh-huh. Great! So Selene, let's go to the play! Sylvette made your clothes and they're done already!" Whaaat? How could an ordinary person do a very big dress in only just half a day? I want to collapse, NOW!

Aaliyah dragged me towards the auditorium and what I saw was simply spectacular... The stage was almost done, with paints and decorations all over it. The Bees were still fun and lively as ever, and I saw Sylvette-san waving for me, do I really have to wear my costume now?

"Alright, Sylvette will help you wear your costume. I still haven't looked at it but I'm sure it will be a surprise! Go on! HURRY! I'M EXCITED!" Aaliyah pushed me towards Sylvette while Sylvette-san pulled me inside a dressing room, perhaps.

"Okay, I'll leave you here, I'll do your hair when you're done." Sylvette-san left me while I looked at the pink looking gown that Lag was supposed to wear but he exchanged roles sooooo.. I have no choice but to deal with this...

I wore the dress, it's a little itchy for me since I don't usually wear dresses. I arranged it's long skirt and I can't see anything, it's black in here. I got out of the room and I saw Sylvette-san sitting outside of the room and pushed me back inside. She opened the lights and gasped from what I looked like. I heard Sylvette-san fall in love with the dress and she turned me around and fixed my hair.

"I wonder what will be Zazie's reaction once he sees you in a dress.." Sylvette-san asked while I moaned a bit.

My hair was in braids with flowers in it. It was braided to the side which was now lying on my shoulder. She also added a tiara since, well, since my role is a princess. She went outside and opened the door for me and as I got out, Aaliyah dropped her cap in surprise!

"Presenting, Princess Selene!" Sylvette-san guided me towards Aaliyah and she was really surprised.

Sylvette-san made me wore a pink dress, filled with satin and silk, also filled with flowers and sparkling gems. And my hair was braided beautifully and filled with flowers, and I wore pink sandals which was a perfect fit. I took a spin around my dress and it was sparkling magically.

"Presenting, Prince Lag!" Largo-san introduced and out came Lag!

Lag, err, Prince Lag was wearing a ruby cape, a royal blue top which was silk, a brown belt with a sword hanging on it, black pants and brown leather boots. He was also wearing a golden crown which was almost similar to my tiara.

"Another royal highness, Queen Connor!" Largo-san dragged Connor out and she, I meant, he was wearing a violet dress with ribbons and gems sewn on it. He was also wearing a big crown and he has violet shoes. He looked amazing, and ridiculously funny. I don't know what to call Connor, whether he or she... I looked around, and Jiggy was already standing there, quiet and still, he was also wearing the same clothes as Lag but with different color of red cape, golden top, and white pants with boots.

"Eh? Where's Zazie?" Aaliyah wondered.

"I look ridiculous..." Zazie stood behind me, wearing a hat with a red long lace tied to it which reached his ankles, he also wears a long-sleeved shirt with a green vest layering it, belt, brown pants, and boots... To me, he doesn't look ridiculous. As soon I looked at him, I saw him staring at me, while I was unconsciously staring at him too...

"How cute! Okay, first scene! Selene, Jiggy, and Connor! In 3... 2... 1... action!" Aaliyah said.

The first scene isn't that bad. Connor and Jiggy were the only ones who had such long lines and all I have to do is to listen to them and then run up to my room. The second scene involved Lag and Zazie who are now chasing each other to protect me... This was the scene of the swordfight. And I noticed, the swords were real.

"Okay, good. Now Lag! Enter the castle and kiss Selene's hand and then ask for her hand in marriage!" Aaliyah ordered. Lag followed and he did kissed my hand until I saw Sylvette and Niche whispering to each other. I hope Sylvette-san won't be angry at me since she might think I'm taking HER Lag away from her, Lag entered the room and knelt down in front of me and kissed my hand. I looked around since this is kinda awkward until I saw Zazie looking angrily, I have no idea why.

"Okay, cute scene then... ZAZIE! ENTER!" Aaliyah shouted again, pushing Zazie towards me. Aaliyah opened the script again and... I guess.. SHE'S ENJOYING IT! Zazie walked up behind me, I can feel and hear his breath, warm breath near my neck. It gave me shivers and goosebumps all over my back. Zazie held his sword near my neck and he blew a soft breath near my neck which made me jump off him.

"Z-Zazie?" I held my neck while he gave me a surprised and clueless look. Aaliyah held my arm and dragged me back in front of him while he whistled and looked up. I had no idea what just happened.

"Okay, so three, two, one, ACTION!" Aaliyah said, pointing her roll of script to us. The scene was that Zazie kept me hostage and we went out of the scene. It was quite easy though, but the only problem is, I couldn't stop blushing!

"Cute! Okay so we'll continue next day! Everyone on break!" Aaliyah said then leaving her place. It has been the second day already... I guess the week will pass by quickly...

* * *

The week just as suspected has passed... SO FAST! Some of the bees are now arranging the props for the play and the setting which is the castle and the garden... I feel nervous whenever each day pass. Is it because Zazie will be paired to me? Or is it because that I still need to accept that this is just a play and Zazie doesn't like me, like that...

"Selene-chan, let's go home now. Tomorrow's the play." Wait, WHAAAAT? How come it's near already? Oh well, time passes by when you're having fun...

_Having fun...__ When was the last time I had fun with my family... Whole family...  
_

* * *

**ME: Whooo!  
**

**SIS: I'm sleepy  
**

**SELENE: What's wrong?  
**

**ME: I'm tired and sleepy, I couldn't make it any longer. But be sure that the next chapter would be loooong!  
**

**SIS: Sorry for the rush, Author's just really busy...  
**

**AALIYAH: Haiii!  
**

**ME: Well, I need to sleep, see ya next time!  
**

**SIS: Let us know what you think. Sorry for the rush and short chapters. :)  
**

**ALL: SEE YA!  
**


	12. Play Time!

**ME: Co-Author here (sis)! A new 'me' is here! *evil laugh* sister's busy you see... Anyway, sorry for the wrong alarm, last Chapter 9...? About saying that Chapter 10 would be the play... when it wasn't... Pardon for the...**

**ZAZIE: Skip the introduction! Can't we just start?  
**

**ME: BUGGG! OUTSIDE!  
**

**ZAZIE: *goes outside* KILL IT! YAAAAAAAH!  
**

**AALIYAH: Maybe kidnapper Zazie's just excited in saying his added line to Princess Selene.  
**

**SELENE: What's that line?  
**

**ME: *laughs* Anyway as I was saying a while ago, pardon the OOC.. I'm kinda basing Zazie in a certain black haired, onyx-eyed boy...  
**

**SELENE: Heeey! What's the line?  
**

**ZAZIE: There's no bug there...  
**

**ME: *gives kitten*  
**

**ZAZIE: *shuts up*  
**

**SELENE: Don't go ignoring me!  
**

**AALIYAH: If you don't want to be ignored, say the disclaimer note and start the story... Oh! And the scene where you're gonna kiss Zazie, I mean his forehead... You're still not that good at it. You need to practice it.  
**

**SELENE: Wait... What? *blushes*  
**

**ME: *sigh* Disclaimer, Letter Bee/Tegami Bachi is NOT the author's, except of course, Selene, Aaliyah, the twins, and the dingos  
**

**AUTHOR: What? It's finished already?  
**

**ME: You could start the story.  
**

**AUTHOR: ...  
**

**ME: What?  
**

**AUTHOR: Well then, here we go! Enjoy the play!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: PLAY-TIME!  
**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

It's already the play day... The stage was now stood in the center of Yuusari. Booths were everywhere which are supervised by other Letter Bees.

"Selene-chan? Do you got your costume?" Sylvette-san asked me. I nodded in reply. "Here, Aaliyah-chan asked me to give this to you." Sylvette-san gave me a note which is written with...

"Selene! In the scene where you will kiss the kidnapper, you'll also have to say 'I Love You' in a different way. Sorry if I didn't put it in the script. Thanks sis!" It made me blush instantly, I HAVE TO SAY THAT TO ZAZIE?

"I'll see you later then, and if you need help, just call me okay?" Sylvette-san said then left me. Now that I noticed it, Lag and the others are late, I wonder if they didn't want to participate, but if they didn't, they'll be killed by Aaliyah. Speaking of which...

"SELENE-CHAN!" That must be Lag's voice. He came running towards me and I asked him what was wrong.

"Selene-chan, I'm nervous! What if I forget my lines? What if I tripped in the stage? What if I went crying in embarrassment in front of people? What if-"

"Lag! Calm down! Geez, you're not the only one who's nervous. Did you know that Aaliyah added something pretty embarrassing to my script!" I replied. Lag finally calmed himself down when he suddenly saw Connor and Zazie together with Wasiolka and Gus. Lag and I hurried to them when we saw that Connor was sooooo depressed and Zazie as well, but with a more annoyed expression. Connor said that Aaliyah added something to their scripts, which was the same as mine. I asked what did she add but they won't tell.

"The play starts in 2 hours, main characters, please be ready. Arigato, Aria Link." Her voice boomed around even outside of the Bee Hive. After hearing that, Alee and I walked away and wore my princess costume. I tolg Lag and the others to get changed and meet up in the center of the Bee Hive. Connor, Lag, and Zazie agreed.

"Selene! Look out!" I heard someone shout and once I looked up, a heave piece of big and wide wood from above was about to fall, right into me! I wanted to run but I couldn't. Shocked? Scared? Afraid? I was about to shout for help when suddenly, I felt someone run towards me and carry me off that situation, and to my luck it was...

"Idiot! You're going to be crushed by that wood, you can't even save yourself... just... be careful next time..." Zazie was pinning me to the ground until he stood and helped me up and walked away.

"Selene, are you okay? You're not hurt are you? I'm really sorry!" the Letter Bee who dropped the wood apologized. I forgave him and went to the dressing room to get changed.

"Selene, do you think that Zazie also likes you?" Alee suddenly asked.

"That's a... um... a hard question Alee. To know that you need to ask him yourself." I replied back, not showing my blushed face to her. I dressed myself in the costume and I braided my hair with the same braid as to what Sylvette-san taught me.

"But what do you think? I think he does like you. Clues are all over it!" Alee debated me, "I'll tell you one by one..."

"First, he saved you in the interview even if saving you is against the rules. Second, he looked and stared at you every time he sees you. Third, he finds a way to bump into you..."

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked. Alee replied that the reason she's always gone is that she had been spying over Zazie just to find out if he likes me.

"I'll continue now. Fourth, he saved you a while ago. Fifth, he carried you when you're unconscious AND he also whispered something which is that he can't leave you for even just a minute, and lastly, I saw him jealous when Lag kissed your hand and also when Nico and Mico gave you roses... ISN'T THAT ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT HE LIKES YOU!"

"Alee, stop spying on him-"

"Spying on who?" I opened the door and I saw Zazie in his kidnapper costume. Could it bee that he heard it all? I blushed and looked away at the same time until he took my hand and dragged me towards the stage where Connor, Lag, and Jiggy-senpai are. Aaliyah was also there, holding the rolled book of scripts.

"Okay, I'll do the introductions and narrate the story, okay? So get on backstage and watch Aaliyah's magic and oh, another thing, GOOD LUCK!" Aaliyah pushed us to the backstage and went back onstage to face the crowd. The stage is just located outside of the Bee Hive which is the center of Yuusari and lots of people cam to see the play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages. I am Aaliyah Cross, the Letter Bee to tell you a story about True Love! Let us begin! Once upon a time, a kingdom was located in a far, far, far, far, faraway land where the King and Queen had to leave their castle, and their daughter for urgent business..." Aaliyah stopped and Connor, Jiggy-senpai, and I were revealed as the curtains opened.

"My King, the other kingdom need us, we need to hurry." Connor said, for a moment there, I couldn't stop giggling. Connor gave me a look if I could kill him now...

"Okay, my Queen." Jiggy-senpai was still in his straight face which captured the hearts of the girls and I swear... I SWEAR I heard someone say that they wished to be the Queen. Connor felt happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"Selene dear, you'll be okay on your own, right?" Connor, er... Queen Connor said.

"I guess so, **Mother**" I couldn't stop giggling and couldn't wait for the curtains to close for the next scene. Aaliyah laughed silently and I walked in the backstage since the next scene was to come up.

"The day **Queen Connor** and King Jiggy left the kingdom, the princess was left alone in her room, forbidden to go out for her safety." Aaliyah narrated. The curtains was again opened, and I guess it's my 'solo' script.

"When will my knight in shining armor come? Or my prince charming?" Inside, I felt my heart shattered into millions and millions of pieces for the humiliation. I stared at the window sill, until Lag and Zazie entered the scene and well, shocked the audience.

"Surrender criminal!" Lag nervously said, I looked at Aaliyah while she face-palmed herself but she still believed in Lag.

"If I don't? DIE!" Zazie said as if he meant it, and I'd say Aaliyah's praising Zazie until he looked at the castle, he looked at me. I, once again saw his smirk but I quickly looked away, making it look like as if my eyes just passed by. They continued their sword-fight while I felt my cheeks heat up, that was until I felt someone staring at me. Looking up, I saw Aaliyah staring, rather glaring at me. Her eyes says like this: _You're in a play! If you suck this, you're dead! Don't go staring into space! _I gave her a look of you'll-pay face and I looked back down at what's happening, I saw Lag point his sword at Zazie's face, without thinking...

"ZAZIE!" I cupped and covered my mouth with my hands imediately, I forgot that scene was in the script!

I blew it! Aaliyah's definitely gonna kill me- Wait... Aaliyah's... Haaaah?

"Good job! Continue it!" Aaliyah whispered-shout and I can barely hear it. She gave two thumbs up while Lag and Zazie continued their acting. "Stay down criminal!" that was an awkward thing to say from Lag. Lag came up my room, I opened the door and he held my hand in front of the crowd until I curtains closed and Aaliyah went back onstage to narrate.

"That was amazing Selene-chan! It looked like you cared for the kidnapper!" Sylvette-san told me but behind my mind, I **DID** care. Selene! It's just a play! It's not real!

"Prince Lag and Princess Selene are now together, but something didn't prevailed for Prince Lag's feelings for her..." Aaliyah opened the curtains, here comes near the embarrassing line!

"Princess Selene Cross, I, Prince Lag Seeing, am asking..." Lag knelt down in front of me then, "Will you be my Queen?" Everyone in the crowd was rejoicing now. I looked at the backstage, I saw Aaliyah waiting for my line while Aria-san and Largo-san were now clapping and smiling when suddenly...

"LAG-KUN!" Sylvette-san bursted out backstage causing attention from the crowd. Lag stood up and held my hands when I looked again at the backstage. I saw Aaliyah's teasing face and pushing Zazie by the shoulder who can't even look at me. "Selene-chan, your line!" Lag whispered. The crowd was waiting for 'Princess Selene's' answer buuuut...

"Forgive me my Prince but... Someone was already captured my heart. I cannot be your queen." I replied back causing the audience to say "aaawww..." some even shouted saying "I could be your Queen!" others said "Bad luck Prince..." If I followed the script, the next scene would be right... about... NOW!

"Move aside or the Princess dies!" Okay, I was taken a hostage, by Zazie.

And the Prince, even if I turned him down, still needs to save me. "I said move aside." Zazie put the sword near my neck, he won't kill me, RIGHT? "Prince, put down your weapon if I were you.." Lag followed Zazie as what the script said. Zazie pushed me outside the castle while Lag stayed up, hoping Zazie won't kill me in the play, haha... In this scene, Zazie was supposed to collapse due to the sword-fight a while ago.

"Ah, are you okay?" I asked the pretending-to-be-hurt-Zazie. I helped Zazie up while the guards included in the play, led by Largo-san, came and surrounded us.

"Princess! Please get away from the criminal!" Largo-san told me which is according to the script, of course. Some of the guards held Zazie with his hands behind his back and his head tilted down. "I'll handle of the criminal, you can leave him to me." I said. Largo-san and the others exited the scene and I took my hanky and placed it on his wound. He woke up, well he pretended to wake up.

"Why...?" He said, "you could have let the guards-" I placed my hand on his neck... then... I guess here it is... I kissed his forehead while I saw Aaliyah jumping in glee and the others whispering. I took my head off his forehead and I placed my forehead touching his. My face must be as red as a tomato.

"Tell me, why do you steal? There must be a reason..." I asked.

"To impress you." I wonder if he, the reality, also feels that. Nah. I took his hand, and I slowly placed my head on his broad shoulder.

"Well..." Here comes my embarrassing line, "..you succeeded with it, you're the one who captured my heart from the very start..." His head moved closer to my red face. Is this is embarrassing scene that Aaliyah added to Zazie? I can see the audience's face filled with excitement, they must be waiting for the next scene... and wait...

"I love you Selene."

I don't know whether that was the script, or real. WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY? I mean, I see his face, blushing a slight pink... but I'm sure that maybe, just maybe, it's just the script... right? After a few minutes of, well, staring with each other, Aaliyah's voice boomed throughout the stage.

"And thus Princess Selene found her true love and they lived happily ever after! The end! We hope you enjoyed the play!" Aaliyah said then running in the backstage after a standing ovation from the audience.

_The play was a success..._

* * *

**SELENE: Thank God it's over...**

**ME: Muahahahaha! It's not over yet!  
**

**SIS: Muahahahha! What?  
**

**ME: *dark aura, looks at co-author* How dare you change my 'me' as yours...  
**

**SIS: Ooh, I hear Mom calling, see yaaaaaa!  
**

**AALIYAH: What's up with that?  
**

**SELENE: I have no idea, anyways-  
**

**ZAZIE: BUUUGGG!  
**

**CONNOR: NO MORE PIZZA!  
**

**LAH: *cries loud* WAAAAAA! GAUCHEEEE!  
**

**ME: COME BACK HERE!  
**

**SIS: WAAAAAAA!  
**

**ALEE: WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!  
**

**ARIELLE: ME TOOO!  
**

**NICHE: STEAAAAAK!  
**

**SELENE: Wow...  
**

**AALIYAH: Chaotic much? Let's go outside.  
**

**SELENE: Agreed. See ya next time readers!  
**

**ALL: *shouts* PIZZA! BUG! GAUCHE! GRR! WAAA! STEAKY! WAAIIT! *Clamp* *pot breaking* *plates flying* *thunderstorm***


	13. Bee Dance

**SELENE: Hi again!**

**AALIYAH: Today, a special chapter which is written by me but I am only a fictional character made by the Co-Author...  
**

**SIS: That's my line!  
**

**ME: Oh really? So Aaliyah, please continue!  
**

**AALIYAH: Warning, this chapter would have so many... uhmm... romantic scenes made by ME! *evil laugh*  
**

**SELENE: Uh-oh.  
**

**ZAZIE: Tch...  
**

**JIGGY: *Straight face*  
**

**SYLVETTE: *blushes***

**CONNOR: Nom nom nom...  
**

**GAUCHE: *eyes wide*  
**

**ARIA: *looks away*  
**

**SIS: Did you even hear what I said?  
**

**AALIYAH: ...  
**

**SIS: I told you, that's my line! *menacing aura*  
**

**ME: Sis, calm down *pats shoulder*  
**

**SIS: *smiles* Whoops... SORRY! I got the mood swings today! :D  
**

**AALIYAH: Can I continue now?  
**

**ME: Sure.  
**

**AALIYAH: A play, then a dance? Who's dancing with who, I wonder?  
**

**EVERYONE: *glances at each other*  
**

**AALIYAH: Well then, let's start! *music on*  
**

**ME: I forgot the disclaimer note... *music off*  
**

**SIS: Aww it's okay... They know it already *music on*  
**

**SELENE: Can we just skip? *music off*  
**

**SIS & AALIYAH: NO! There's no way we're skipping this chapter! *music on*  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: BEE DANCE  
**

**[SELENE'S POV]  
**

"Congratulations everyone! The play was a success!" It was Aaliyah who was jumping cheerfully. "Oh dearest sister-princess, did you enjoy the play?"

"What did you eat Aaliyah?" I asked.

"Aaliyah-san!" All of the crew looked around and it was Aria-san. Aaliyah walked towards her until Aria-san whispered something to her which made Aaliyah change her smile to a nervous look, then it changed back into the cheery smile. Aria-san walked up to us and told us something all of us didn't knew in the first place.

"You Bees are going to have a dance!"

"WHAT?" All of us exclaimed.

"That's right, and the planner is no one but Aaliyah Cross!" Aria-san added. There's no way I'm going to attend this dance! I'll just go back and deliver letters but Aaliyah added that EVERYONE should attend the dance. If no one attended, then the dance will be no fun.

"Let me explain. The dance is a, let's say, tradition after the Yuusari Bee Festival, moreover, after the play! So everyone, boy or girl should attend. The dance is, let's say, party? Of course, dresses is a must! Aria and I have prepared tons of dresses you can choose and also, suits are also available for boys. Lots of style, silk, cloth, satin, and more! The dance starts later!"

It's obvious that Aaliyah is excited about this. Sylvette-san held Niche's hand and went to the dresser room, Sylvette-san's pretty excited though. "Come on Selene, I have a surprise for you." Aaliyah held my hand and we went to a room filled with clothes and dresses.

"Wow!" Aaliyah smiled at me but she told me that her surprise for me is not yet shown. I was confused for a minute until she picked one dress which really caught my attention.

"Remember this? This was the dress you saw at the dress shop when we were kids. You hoped if you could wear this dress once you reached 13." Aaliyah said. She's right, I did. I looked at the dress, the silky light pink dress, the dress filled with glitters and ribbons, how I loved it when I was still at home, wishing I could be wearing that one lovely dress. Aaliyah noticed a tear coming from my right eye and she placed her hand to wipe it away.

"For you my sister," Aaliyah said which made me hug her with all my heart, I thanked Mom for giving me such a wonderful sister, "I knew you would love it so I bought it for you. Why don't you try it on?" Aaliyah smiled. I nodded while tears were coming out from my eyes and I smiled back.

I tried the dress on. The silk sliding through my skin, the feeling of happiness in my heart about to burst, I don't know how to thank sister much. I went out of the room, Aaliyah was sitting there, trying some dresses on, I called her to look at me and her face was filled with surprise.

"You look amazing Selene." Aaliyah smiled at me, "I can't believe time passes by so fast. You're already 13..." Aaliyah's left eye shed a tear.

"What's wrong Aaliyah?" I asked when she suddenly hugged me.

"Selene, whatever happens, I'll be there to protect you. Promise me you won't solve something on your own, okay? Promise me..." Aaliyah's tears dropped on my shoulder and I promised her, whatever it may be.

"Come on, let's meet the others." Aaliyah stood up and wiped her tears. I asked her why hasn't she changed yet, she said that she'll get changed later. I went out of the dress room to see Sylvette-san also dressed up beautifully in a blue dress which matched her blue eyes.

"You look beautiful Selene-chan!" Sylvette-san told me, "but not as beautiful as you Sylvette-san." I replied which made Sylvette-san blush.

"Do you think Lag-kun will notice me?" Sylvette-san whispered to me while I nodded back.

Sylvette-san was wearing a royal blue dress with layers of white cotton on it. Her hair is tied up with a blue flower and she looks absolutely beautiful. While me? Well I'm wearing a light pink silky dress with a transparent ribbon tied on the side and my hair was just the way it is.

"Where's Aaliyah-chan?" Sylvette-san asked. Then just speaking of which, Aaliyah walked towards us wearing a purple-lavender dress with gloves reaching up near her shoulders. Her hair is tied up on the side with a pony tail with purple flowers. My sister looked beautiful.

"I told you I am not coming out!"

The three of us looked everywhere when we saw Lag pulling someone's hand.

"Come on! It's not that bad!" Lag shouted back.

"Whatever, I AM NOT COMING OUT!"

"Connor! Help me here!" Lag told Connor, "I'll buy you lunch!"

"Haaii!" Connor agreed and he also helped Lag. Now that I've noticed it, they were wearing suits. Not the common Letter Bee uniform, I meant tuxedos.

"Ugh, come on! It's not that bad!" Lag shouted back.

"I am not coming out! I look ridiculous!"

"Lag!" Aaliyah suddenly burst out.

"Aaliyah-chan, Zazie-kun won't come out..." Lag replied. So Zazie's wearing a suit? I wonder what he looks like...

"Aww Zazie-kun! COME OUT PLEASE!" Lag shouted one more time.

"NEVER!" Zazie shouted back.

"If you won't come out, I'll tell Selene!" I can't believe Aaliyah added me into that mess!

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming out!" Zazie finally surrendered. I have nothing to do with that!

"Yay! At last!" Lag said, sitting down from that pulling. Zazie went outside, wearing a silk suit and without his cap, he looks, well... great.

"I told you I look ridiculous." Zazie said.

"Naah! You look handsome!" Aaliyah replied back while helping Lag stand up again.

"Tch. Can I go home?" Zazie asked while Aaliyah added a bow tie on his neck.

"NO!" Aaliyah shouted, "you are staying here!"

"Hey!"

Sylvette-san and I looked around when we suddenly saw Gauche-senpai!

"Oni-chan!" Sylvette-san ran towards Gauche-senpai and hugged him, "...I thought you were in Akatsuki?" She asked.

"I asked for a day-off. It's the Yuusari Bee Festival, right? How can I miss it!" Gauche-senpai smiled and was amazed by how beautiful Sylvette-san looked. By that time, Gauche-senpai also looked at me.

"You're Selene right? Well you also look beautiful young lady." Gauche-senpai said which made me blush. I haven't received compliments like that yet.

"T-thank you, Gauche-senpai." He touched my head and walked together with Sylvette-san. Sylvette-san's lucky to have him as a brother, me? Well, I have one-chan Aaliyah.

"Selene-chan, are you coming?" Lag shouted.

"Haai!"

Lag, Zazie, Connor, Sylvette-san, Gauche-senpai, Aaliyah, and I went to the Auditorium. Once we entered, light shone from the chandeliers, candle stands everywhere, Aria-san and Largo-san was already preparing for the dance when Aria-san saw us.

"Welcome everyone to the Bee Dance!" Aria-san looked at out dresses and suits and I saw her eyes stop to see Gauche-senpai and she blushed and looked away. Gauche-senpai followed Aria-san while Sylvette-san went together with Niche to have some drinks while Lag and Connor sat somewhere and talked.

"Senorita, may I have this dance?" Mico suddenly jumped in front of me out of nowhere.

"Oh... I would love to-!" He pulled and dragged me towards the center of the Bee Hive and danced me, weirdly.

"Uhmm, Mico... could you slow down a biiiiit!" My head was now tilted backwards almost touching the floor. It made me dizzy until he brought me back up and spinned me.

"Miiiico! I'm getting diiiizzy! Please stooooop!" He still spinned me until someone held my hand and my head fell to that person's chest.

"Didn't you hear what she said? She said to stop." I looked up and I saw Zazie... wait... ZAZIE?

"I'm sorry senorita. Please accept my apologies." Mico bowed and walked away. Still, Zazie was still holding my hand and my head was still on his chest.

"Uhm... you can let go now..." I said and he did. He walked away, leaving me alone in the center of the Bee Hive.

"Selene-chan!" Lag came to me.

"Selene-chan, do you want to dance with me?" Lag asked which made me nod in reply.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked while we were dancing in the center.

"Sure!" Lag replied back with a cheery face.

"Do you like Sylvette-san?"Lag looked at me while blushing, "You do!" I pointed out.

"Yes, I do. It's just that, what if she doesn't like me back?" Lag asked me.

"She does! Trust me. Go dance with her!" I stopped moving my feet and let go of his hand.

"Thanks Selene-chan! You're the best!" Lag ran towards Sylvette-san and they later danced together. Me? Never mind. I went to a corner near the pink flowers and the ornamental vases. I wonder if my Mom's doing well... Aaliyah? Well she's there, having fun with Aria-san. My Dad, I don't even know where he is right now. How come I feel lonely, but I've already found my older sister, still, I couldn't find the exact reason why I'm here... To find Dad?

"Selene, do you want to dance?" I looked up, I saw Sylvette-san's older brother, Gauche-senpai!

"Gauche-senpai!"

"Hmm? You don't want to?" Gauche-senpai asked. He reached out his hand and danced with me. He was elegant at this thing, while I kept on stepping at his feet lots of times.

"I'm sorry, Gauche-senpai." I said, feeling ashamed since I've been stepping on his toes a lot of times...

"Alright, are you tired? If you are, then stop." Gauche-senpai is just sooo cool!

"Gauche-senpai, why don't you dance Aria-san? You both look together." I said, letting go of my hands from his shoulders.

"I will, she's my first and my last dance. Don't tell her, okay?" Gauche-senpai told me and left me, again in the dance floor.

_When will HE dance me? More importantly, will he?_

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

Okay, Lag and Sylvette, check!

Gauche and Aria, check!

Connor and food, check!

He and she, check!

That Bee and her, check!

Who else I haven't partnered with? This is giving me a headache. Oh? Selene and... hmm... I got the perfect pair ever!

"Zazie!" I crept behind his shoulder and grabbed him towards the center.

"Aaliyah! I don't wanna dance!" Zazie complained.

"I'm not dancing with you, don't worry!" I replied back. I left Zazie in the center of the Bee Hive and went back to get Selene.

"Selene!" I took her hand and dragged her away from that corner.

"A-Aaliyah! What's going on?" She asked.

"Come on, you're a beautiful girl who stands in a corner, I think it's time for you to meet your prince charming!" I replied which made her blush.

Blushing Selene, check!

Annoyed Zazie, super check!

"Zazie, meet Selene! You're dance partner!" I told them once Selene and I reached the center where Zazie was waiting.

"Gaah..." Selene blushed and looked away while Zazie could not make eye contact with my tomato sister T_T

"If you don't dance her, I'll kill you..." I told Zazie.

"Fine, fine... Just one dance..." He replied, with a slight pink in his cheeks.

"Okay! But remember, I'll be watching youu..." I left and let Aaliyah's Magic work.

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

Ugh, this dance is boring. I just want to kill gaichuus right now but Aaliyah...

"Zazie!" Aaliyah's voice boomed through my ear, I felt my ear drums about to break when Aaliyah grabbed my arm and dragged me.

"Aaliyah, I don't wanna dance!" I shouted.

"I'm not dancing with you, don't worry!" Aaliyah replied back. I couldn't help but make an annoyed face again. I can't believe Aaliyah was my best friend.

"Wait here, if you don't, I'll hunt you down..." Scary. I just wanna go home and meet the kittens but on the other hand, I'm kinda enjoying the looks of other Bees enjoying, especially her...

_Her_?

Who is _Her?_

I must be out of my mind. I waited here in the center for a couple of minutes until I hear Selene and Aaliyah's voice coming right at me.

"A-Aaliyah! What's going on?" Aaliyah isn't planning to...

"Zazie, meet Selene, your dance partner!" I knew it.

"Gaah..." Selene's face turned pink again while Aaliyah said something to me.

"If you don't dance her, I'll kill you..." That was scary number 2. I got to thank her too, I didn't have any hard time to ask her since Aaliyah's done it. Wait, what the heck?

"Fine, fine... Just one dance..." I said, I felt a slight pink come up but I don't care.

"Okay! But remember, I'll be watching youu..." Aaliyah left and it crept me out.

"So, care to dance?" I asked her. She nodded and placed her hand onto mine. She has soft hands now that I've touched it. We've danced only one step until she stepped on my right foot.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry! I'm not good at dancing..." She said, not looking at me.

"It's alright, I'll carry you if you want." What the, that was a change of character... I have no idea why I said that.

"It's okay, I think we should stop... I might step on your other foot." She said until I saw Aaliyah's face with her eyes glowing in red. It scared me a bit though. I gripped Selene's hand and spin her around until she's inside my arms. I can feel my cheeks heat up right about now.

"Z-Zazie..." She stuttered, "I meant, Zazie-senpai... How come you're good at dancing?" Once she said that, it made me embarrassed. I don't know how to dance!

"I uh... um..." I thought of any excuse to say when suddenly, Aaliyah's voice boomed again on the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! I have a few announcements to make! Largo Lloyd will now choose who will be the King and Queen of our dance and of course, the 3 best couples! So our King would be... Drum roll please... Our King is, Lag Seeing by having the most cutest outfit ever!" Aaliyah shouted, "King Lag, please come here in front! And now, our Queen is... Me?" Aaliyah looked surprised at the results but she accepted it.

"Our first best couple... Is none other than... Lag Seeing and Sylvette Suede! Aren't they cute?" Aaliyah shouted again which made Sylvette and Lag blush at the same time.

"Our second best couple is... Gauche Suede and Aria Link! Two teens in young love! CUTE!" Aaliyah said.

"Our last and third best couple... The one I paired a while ago... Is my sister Selene Cross together with Zazie Shrine! YOUNG LOVE IS BLOOMING!" Aaliyah said, jumping up and down. "Congrats sis!"

Selene blushed, again and I guess I did too. What a night...

"Okay so Letter Bees, please enjoy yourselves! Tomorrow will be back to regular schedule of delivering letters and such. Sooo... Good night and evening!" Aaliyah finished her speech and walked out.

"Um... Zazie..." I looked at Selene who was still red in face. Now that I've noticed it... I'm embracing her all that time?

"Sorry... I gotta go... Tell your sister I'm leaving." I said, I couldn't stand her face, her cute face...

"Okay... Good night!" She shouted back.

_Aaliyah... Thank you..._

* * *

**AALIYAH: Readers, did you enjoy it?**

**SELENE: I can't believe you paired me to... to...  
**

**NICHE: That was long long chapter.  
**

**LAG: Sylvette-chan!  
**

**SYLVETTE: Lag-kun!  
**

**AALIYAH: Wow, are they together? As in...  
**

**ME: Zzzz...  
**

**SIS: Zzz... *sniff***

**SELENE: Author, wake up!  
**

**ME: 5 more minutes...  
**

**SIS: I'm up! *goes back to sleep*  
**

**AALIYAH: T_T  
**

**SELENE: Disclaimer note! FanaticFantasy116 doesn't own anything in the fanfic. Only some characters.  
**

**ALL: ZZzzz...  
**


	14. Epidemic

**ME: Welcome back, *sniff* to the *sniff* next chapter *sniff***

**SIS: Yo… aachoo! Haha! Aachoo!**

**SELENE: What's going on with the Author and Co-Author?**

**ME: I've been staying *sniff* up all night *sniff***

**SIS: I haven't but…aa…a…aachoo!**

**AALIYAH: Cramming in school?**

**ME & SIS: Riiiight…achoo! *sniff***

**AALIYAH: Can I continue the story? I'm feeling fine!**

**ME: Think *sniff* again…**

**SIS: Let's staaart!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: EPIDEMIC**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

* * *

**AALIYAH: Wait!**

**ME: Nah, we started…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: EPIDEMIC**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

After the dance, Aaliyah was called to the Director's Office while Sylvette-san and I grouped ourselves in the center of the Bee Hive.

"I can't believe Lag-kun danced me!" Sylvette-san squealed, "Soo… how many boys danced you Selene-chan?"

"Um…" I started when suddenly,

"GUYS!" Thank you Aaliyah.

"Okay so I have report about the killings. The killer hasn't killed anyone yet this past week and I HAVE NO IDEA WHY! So to start off, I'm going to deliver letters tomorrow while you guys will stay here in the Bee Hive once the killer strikes, got that?" Aaliyah stated.

"But will the killer strike right now?" As in on cue, two Letter Bees went inside the Bee Hive towards Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah-san, we found two Bees dead on the same alley just a while ago. We didn't see the killer's face but we saw a long scarf which means he's a Letter Bee." Aaliyah clenched her fist, then said, "This makes the situation complicated… Heaven knows it was complicated before." Aaliyah looked around looking for someone when suddenly Aaliyah sneezed.

"Sis, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm… I'm… aa… aaa… achoo! I'm fine *sniff*" She replied.

"Nah, you're not feeling well."

"I am too. Besides hachoo! I still need to deliver the letters…hachoo!" I placed my hand to check her temperature and it was high when she suddenly became unconscious.

"Aaliyah!" I shouted but Zazie caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I'll take her home…" Zazie said.

"O-okay…" I replied. I watched Zazie walk away with Aaliyah-nee-san in his arms.

"You're feeling jealous aren't you?" Alee whispered to me. I nodded, but the moment I realized I did, I quickly answered,

"What? Of course, NO! I-I…"

"You don't need to deny it. I know it's true!"

"H-hey! I told you it's not true!"

"Selene and Zazie sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I looked at the direction where Zazie carried Aaliyah. No! I'm not jealous!

"Selene-chan! Let's go visit Aaliyah-chan! *sniff*"

"L-Lag-kun? You're not feeling well also?" Sylvette-san said.

"Of course I'm feeling fine *sniff* Come on, let's go towards Aaliyah's house *sniff*" Lag replied and started to march off. I don't know what kind of house Aaliyah owns, or maybe an apartment. But how come she never invites me to her house? There must be a reason.

"Here it is! *sniff*" Lag pointed at the house with a broken chimney.

"Lag-kun, it is definitely not Aaliyah-chan's house. Let's split up." Sylvette-san suggested.

Alee and I went to the east side of the town while Lag and Sylvette-san went to the north part. As I walked through, I heard sneezing and coughing. Aaliyah! I heard the sneezing inside an apartment with lights in the color of orange. I went inside went in one of the rooms and opened the door and…

"Are you okay now?" Zazie's hand was placed on her forehead.

"Yeah… aachoo! Sorry…" Aaliyah said "I'm really sorry I got you in this. aachoo!" then she touched Zazie's hand. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't. I slowly closed the opened door but it squealed. I hoped they didn't hear it when suddenly; a warm feeling touched my hand. It was Zazie's hand.

"It's not what you think…" Zazie spoke. I shook my hand off his grip and left the apartment. _I… do I really feel jealous?_ Sylvette-san and Lag were already outside of the apartment.

"Is this Aaliyah-chan's house?" Sylvette asked.

"Y-yes." I tried to hide that sad look in my eyes. Maybe I do feel jealous.

"Well then *sniff* let's go inside?"

"Um… I'll just stay out here…" I said, wanting to be alone. Lag and Sylvette-san went inside to visit sister… Is there really something between Aaliyah and Zazie?

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

"GUYS!" I shouted. "Okay so I have report about the killings. The killer hasn't killed anyone yet this past week and I HAVE NO IDEA WHY! So to start off, I'm going to deliver letters tomorrow while you guys will stay here in the Bee Hive once the killer strikes, got that?" I continued.

"But will the killer strike right now?" As if on cue, two Letter Bees went inside the Bee Hive.

"Aaliyah-san, we found two Bees dead on the same alley just a while ago. We didn't see the killer's face but we saw a long scarf which means he's a Letter Bee." I clenched my fist involuntarily but tightly then said, "This makes the situation complicated… Heaven knows it was complicated before."

"ACHOO!" _Okay. That was weird. I'm fine. Yes I AM fine. I still need to deliver letters so I must be fine. I'm not sick. I should NOT be. Like, yes. I'm fine._ I thought rather panicky.

"Sis, are you okay?" that stopped my thinking.

"I'm… I'm… aa… aaa… achoo! I'm fine *sniff*" _Hey body why won't you cooperate with me? Everything is a matter of the mind. I AM FINE! ILLNESS,_ I thought dramatically, _BEGONE!_

"Nah, you're not feeling well."

"I am too!" I'm becoming irritated of Selene. _Could she stop telling me that I'm not okay?_ "Besides hachoo!," I continued "I still need to deliver the letters…hachoo!" I felt Selene's hand on my forehead. I tried to bat it off, but… _what in the name of? I'm becoming limp. I don't know what to do… I…_

"Aaliyah!" That was the last thing I heard. Selene's voice. "_Selene." I wanted to speak, but nothing seemed to come out of my mouth. Then… Black, nothing…_

The moment I woke up, I saw nothing but a blur. My body felt numb but I needed water so I tried to stand up, in which I luckily did. "Arielle." I called my dingo. My voice sounded hoarse and rough. I half-walked and half crawled towards the kitchen. I succeeded in going to the table, but unfortunately, I pulled the table cloth, where a glass of water fell on me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. My hand. Red. Blood? No it shouldn't be. The memories rushed to me. The night it happened. The night older brother died. I began blaming myself again. I was crying. It was gross. Tears mixed with blood. Does Selene know about this? I hope not. I don't want her to know about this…

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't have the chance to think soooo..

"WAAAAAAA! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"You okay?" It was Zazie… In the chaos, his voice soothed me, he smoothed the aura around me.

"Are you okay now?" Zazie placed his hand on my forehead.

"Yeah… aachoo! Sorry…" I said "I'm really sorry I got you in this. aachoo!" then I touched his hand. My eyelids felt heavy. As I was about to drift off to sleep, I thought, _I am really lucky to have you as a friend, Zazie… but…_

"It's not what you think…" Zazie spoke as the door was slammed. Those words made me open my eyes. I didn't mean to overhear it but I can't help it.

"Who was that?" I asked Zazie.

"Uh... your sister…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing… nothing…" he said not looking at me.

"Then why did she slam the door?" I asked back, almost near to murmuring.

"Um…"

"AALIYAH-CHAN!" I heard Lag shout which made me had goosebumps.

"Lag-kun, too loud! She needs to rest!" Sylvette-san also entered. They aren't allowed in here… Aria's orders…

"Aachoo!" Lag suddenly sneezed. I tried to sit up while Sylvette-san went to the kitchen. I hope she's not making that soup again.

"Since Lag-kun and Aaliyah-chan are now sick, I'll make my specialty soup! Ta-da!" Oh no…..

"Aachoo…" Another Oh-no…

"Hmm, looks like Zazie's added to the list! I'll make three big bowls of soup! Just wait!" We're dead. SELENE… COME BAAAACK! And wow, she did! (Co-A/N: YAY!)

"What's going on?" If you only knew, my dearest sister…

"Selene-chan! Do you also want to eat the soup?" Sylvette-san asked her.

"Ah… I just ate! Hahaha…" Selene replied which made me wanna burst out saying, _NO SHE IS ALSO SICK! _

"What happened to you guys?" Selene asked. I mean, can't she see it? WE'RE ALL SICK!

"Aachoo! We're sick… And I don't want to eat Sylvette's nasty soup. I'd rather die." I replied back. Selene went to the kitchen and once she returned, she's carrying a large bowl._ Oh, I do hope that it isn't the soup._

"Don't worry, this isn't the soup. It's just water in a bowl with some cloth. It's to lower your temperature." Selene said as if she read my mind.

She put a cloth on my forehead, Lag's and lastly, Zazie. But there was something which struck me peculiar. It's weird because #1, Selene didn't look at Zazie. #2, Zazie held Selene's wrist not wanting to let go. And #3 It was only after Zazie held Selene's wrist that she looked at him. They stared at each other, I was looking at them, or maybe staring at them until—

"IT'S READY!" Sylvette's voice boomed throughout the house.

I suddenly had this urge to run out of my house when all our dingos came (Co A/N: YAY! #2!) and opened the door.

"Here's your medicine, Aaliyah." I looked at my dingo, handing me medicine.

"You *cough* should get more of this." I said holding up the medicine. "*sneeze* Lag and Zazie's sick too."

"Don't worry. I know your clumsiness would make them sick too." My dingo answered. I glared at her, but it was broken with a "HACHOO!" that sent her laughing at me. _Oh, if you weren't my dingo, I could have killed you a long time ago._

"You need to eat first before drinking the medicine!" Sylvette said. The next thing I know, I was forcing myself to eat that gross soup. Not because it was gross, but because my throat's just aching so much. I was fortunate that I have cold, at least I couldn't taste the soup, but my throat's just aching like so much. I looked at Lag and Zazie, and they looked like they were having the same problems like me.

"Selene-chan, can you help them eat the soup? I'll help Lag-kun here." Sylvette said to Selene.

"Sister do you need some-"

"No. I don't need anyone's help." I was still in a bad humor because of my dingo, and to top it all off, I didn't have the chance to deliver the letter. "Better help Zazie there." And besides, I know they need to make-up… Sister's instincts. I know. You're probably are saying it is just instincts. But it's mine, and I always have trusted my instinct.

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Better help Zazie there." Aaliyah told me when I tried to help her eat the soup Sylvette-san made. Why the heck am I feeling this way? I mean, we're just friends… no more than that. I took a bowl from Sylvette-san and smelled it, remembering the nasty taste when I first ate it.

"Good luck Selene-chan!" Sylvette-san whispered to me as she handed me Zazie's soup.

Sylvette-san helped Lag to eat his soup while I walked towards Zazie who was looking not quite good.

"Um…" I interrupted him. I reached out my hand to touch his forehead and his temperature is high. "Here…" I placed the spoon next to his mouth and he sipped the soup quickly. It should change the look on his face now that he has eaten the "nasty soup".

"Ooh! Zazie-kun likes it!" Sylvette-san said, I looked at Lag's face which was filled with disgust but he ate it all up. A miracle has happened! Aaliyah was now sleeping soundly and Zazie was still not looking at me, shouldn't the person who should be doing that be me?

"Zazie, are you feeling alright now?" I asked. He nodded in reply, still not talking nor looking at me. It was my fault from the first place so why is he acting like this?

I left the soup at the bed side table of his bed and went outside. I have so many things to think about, like when Zazie held my hand, wanting not to let go. And whenever I forgot to add the senpai part in his name, he doesn't get annoyed anymore. And also, including the killer, why is he killing Bees? For fun maybe? Nah… I went back inside and I saw Zazie's bowl finished, Lag's fast asleep, and so is Sylvette-san and Aaliyah-neechan. I think I also need to rest…

_Good night guys…_

…oOo…

THE NEXT DAY!

…oOo…

"Okay, so Aaliyah-chan is fine now, and so is Lag-kun, but what about Zazie-kun? Please someone check his temperature for me…" was the first thing I heard once my eyes and ears were now awake. I opened my eyes and I saw Lag and Aaliyah jumping while Zazie was still sleeping.

"Oh, sis you're okay now? That's great!" I said to Aaliyah who also hugged me. She's hyper as ever, and clumsy as well.

"Yup! But Zazie-kun's not feeling well, and we can't stay here since we're going to deliver letters, and Sylvette-chan's going to help Gauche-san in packing up before going back to Akatsuki." Lag explained.

"I'll stay then…" I said, having no choice. Lag and the others thanked me and left Zazie and I alone. I wonder if I can ask him questions now.

"Hmm? Why'd you stay?" Zazie murmured.

"To watch over you, duh. I'm sure Aaliyah doesn't want to see you crawling your way to the kitchen for some water." I replied.

"Hmph, never mind." Zazie said then tried to stand up. "I'm going to eat…"

"Ah, you stay there! I'll get you something to eat!" I said, about to rush in the kitchen. But the only problem is… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!

Luckily, Aaliyah came back running, "The Director said that I should stay here since the delivering the letters thingy and Lag can deliver it with Niche. Soooo what seems to be the problem?"

"I-I can't cook…" I replied.

"Oh, so that's the problem! Okay I got it! Just make Zazie comfortable, not too hot, not too cold, be sure to wash his back okay?" Aaliyah said while preparing our food. I got some lukewarm water, cloth and went in the room. While I was on the way there, I heard sister humming a tune while, well, preparing our breakfast. I knocked at the door, but he didn't answer. Since he wouldn't I said,

"I'm coming in!"

The moment I opened the door, I saw him sprawled on the floor (Co-A/N:OMGEEE!).

"Z-ZAZIE!" Oh, I don't know what to do. Sister's cooking our food, and I don't want to bother her. But what should I do? Ugh, do I have to? I lifted him up, hanging his arm on my neck, and helped him back in the bed. Then, Zazie coughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Stupid! Isn't it obvious?" he said, voice with a rasp. If I wasn't leaning over him, I wouldn't have heard it.

"What?" he asked angrily, well, as angry as sick Zazie can be.

"U-uhmm… Onee-chan told me to wash you… you know…" I replied.

"Ugh… fine…" he groaned.

"W-well…" I started. He pulled up his shirt and… I went outside to well, to give him privacy. But I was about to go outside, he suddenly gripped my hand, asking where was I going.

"Uh… you're done already?" I asked Zazie. He turned around while I grabbed the cloth and scrubbed it on his back. I can feel my cheeks heat up and my heart beating fast. What the heck is going on with me? I stopped scrubbing his back for a second and dipped it again on the warm water.

"Um, Zazie… May I ask, who is Aaliyah to you?" I said before scrubbing his back again.

"Oh, Aaliyah… she was my best friend." _Was_? Was his best friend? So, what happened between them? Like I care anyway… Do I?

"Breakfast is readyyyy!" Aaliyah shouted while carrying cookies. I stopped scrubbing Zazie's back and I touched his forehead feeling his temperature.

"Still too high…" I told Aaliyah.

"Okay, so I'll go buy some medicines. By the way, Arielle, Wasiolka and Alee are in the other room sleeping so don't bother waking them up. I'll be back later then!" Aaliyah said then leaving.

"Uh… okay?" I replied once Aaliyah left the apartment. I carried the bowl of warm water back to the kitchen and once I got back, Zazie was already trying to stand up. I ran towards him because he might fall or collapse but…

"Ah, Zazie you're still not feeling well—!" Zazie. He. I. What. Floor. Down.

"Za-Zazie…" his breath was already near my ear, his hair was scattered on the half part of my face, he was… pinning me… down to the floor when I heard the door open up.

"AAHH! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Aaliyah screamed, "Did you think it was a good time to… you know… while I'm gone?" she saw me pinned down on the floor on Zazie's weight. He is heavy though.

"Uh.. Aaliyah, do you have any intention of helping me?" I sarcastically asked. I know she knows Zazie's unconscious, but here she is, still looking at us, as if she was clueless.

"Hmm, lemme see… NO! I'm enjoying this scene!" Aaliyah said with an evil smile. Zazie, please wake up! I can't move a muscle while you're lying over me!

"Aaliyah, just help me move Zazie, I can't move even a single bit." I replied back, hoping she'll help me.

"Fine… But…"

"AALIYAH!" okay, even Aaliyah have no intention on helping me, at least that made Zazie wake up. Even with just half an eyelid open, at least he was awake. So maybe he could just move even just a bit.

"Wait, why are you lying on top of me?" Zazie asked. I doubt he knows the situation.

"Um, you're the one who's lying on top of me…not to mention… you're quite heavy." I replied back, hoping he could just move just a bit just a bit.

"Aaliyah, why the heck are you staring?" Zazie asked. JUST MOVE PLEASE!

"Zazie…"Aaliyah said, trying to stifle her giggles, "…please get off my sister… !" Aaliyah did help me, but in that teasing way. I think they're playing a prank but they're not since Zazie slept, AGAIN.

"AALIYAH!" That woke the dingos up which was the thing I was not supposed to do. Alee and Arielle went inside and stared at us just like Aaliyah while Wasiolka lifted Zazie which I was about to thank later. Aaliyah, Alee, and Arielle were still staring at us while Wasiolka and I helped Zazie lie down on his bed. I looked at Aaliyah which I wanted to kill now but I can't.

I checked Zazie's temperature and touched his forehead and it suddenly came down. It looks like he'll be fine by tomorrow. I wonder if he will remember that 'awkward scene'… I hope not.

"Can we eat the breakkie I prepared now?" Aaliyah asked.

"Ah, okay!" I replied back while Aaliyah ran towards the kitchen to get the cookies. I sat in a stool next to Zazie who was now asleep. _What happened between you and Aaliyah?_ Was the first thought that come to me just by remembering what he told me a while ago.

"Hmm?" I heard Zazie groan, I think he's awake now, for real.

"Aaliyah's just preparing breakfast for us. Are you feeling better now?" I asked. Zazie closed his eyes again and whispered something.

"Sorry…" That's the first time I heard him apologize. I wonder if he remembers—

"I'm sorry for shouting at you a while ago… I… I just didn't knew—"

"It's okay!" I smiled and replied back until Aaliyah came back with the cookies. We ate together and at last, I can finally get some rest until…

"A…a…aachoo!"

"Aww, Selene is sick." Aaliyah commented.

"I… I'm not sick! Aachoo! I'm just tired *sniff*" I replied back.

What a day today… I got to take care of Zazie and now, I think I need to take care of myself for a change… I still need to go to work tomorrow so I guess today was a "babysitting Zazie" job huh…

* * *

**AALIYAH: How… aachoo! Could you?**

**ME: Haha! I'm feeling great! *sniff***

**SIS: How the heck could you say that when you're still sniffling there!**

**LAG: I'm not really feeling well…**

**SIS: Hic!**

**LAG: Eh?**

**SYLVETTE: Are you okay Co-author-chan?**

**SIS: Hic!**

**SYLVETTE: Maybe you should drink water…**

**SIS: *drinks water* Hic!**

**ALL: EH?**

**SIS: Hic! Gosh this is the worst Hic!-cups ever hic!**

**ME: *sniff* I really hope you *sniff* enjoyed the chap!**

**SIS: Hic!**

**ME: Sayonara for now. We still need to 'heal' Sis… *sniff***

**SIS: Hic!**

**Me: -cups! Hehehe *sniff***

**AALIYAH: Ha-ha-HACHOO! Sayonara minna-san!**

**ALL: Please watch out for the next chapter! This was long, eh?**

**SIS: Hic! **


	15. Sleepover in the Hive

**ME: Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**SIS: Yo! Yo! Yo!**

**AALIYAH: Wazzzaaaapp?**

**ALL: *face palm***

**ZAZIE: What's going to happen this time?**

**AALIYAH, SIS, ME: SECREEEEET! Hohoho!**

**SELENE: Aaliyaaaah! How come you're plotting with them?**

**AALIYAH: *Grins* Still not telling you!**

**SELENE: *pouts* That's not fair! **

**AALIYAH: *raises an eyebrow* Oh really?**

**ZAZIE: Oi! This isn't getting fun anymore.**

**CROSS SISTERS: Do NOT interrupt us!**

**ZAZIE: *walk out***

**SIS: Girls… now's not the time to…**

**ME: *grabs Sis* It's better to leave them alone.**

**SIS: Isn't that a bit rude to the readers?**

**ME: At least their problems would be solved.**

**SIS: Can't we just tell them already?**

**ZAZIE: *walks in* You still haven't started yet?**

**SIS: Well then, let's start the story! A SLEEPOVER IN THE BEEHIVE!**

**ALL: Sleepover?**

**AALIYAH: Yes! A sleepover! Disclaimer note! Letter Bee will never, ever, clever, dever, mever, bever, never, ne'er will be the Author's, and the Co-Author's.**

**ALL: And the storryyy… STARTS NOWWW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: SLEEPOVER IN THE HIVE**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

Well, it has been a busy day lately, we just finished the play, which was a big success. Then yesterday, when Aaliyah got sick and she also got Lag and Zazie sick. I haven't been resting for a while now, but now that I've noticed it, I'm still not ordered to deliver any letters!

"Selene-chan! Come here! I have something to ask you!" Sylvette-san suddenly shouted. I immediately ran towards her as she waved her hand.

"Soooo, what happened last night? I WANNA KNOW! The only thing Aaliyah told me is that she left you and Zazie alone in her house and that's it! I wanna know what happened? Did you and Zazie… um… you know?" Sylvette-san jumped up and down. I can't believe a naive girl like her could be thinking that way.

"I j-just… I took care of him, that's all!" I replied back, not looking at her.

"Ooh, liar, liar, pants on fire!" Sylvette-san sang. My pants are not on fire literally right?

"Well, aren't you late for the Bee Hive? And where is Alee? I heard Aaliyah's going to propose a plan or something and I bet it's going to be fun! I'll meet you in the Bee Hive later, bye!" Sylvette-san went inside her house and closed the door shut. I didn't even understand a single word she said. All I know is that I'm late and Alee's still asleep! I ran towards the Bee Hive when suddenly, I tripped on a stone and was about to fall into a mud when I felt something soft held my waist and my hand.

"Can't you be a little more careful?" It was Alee, my dingo. I thanked at her and she lifted me up away from that mud. I remember Mom saying that same line to me the day I went to the interview for Letter Bees. I wonder what is she doing right now?

"Well? Aren't you going to run?" Alee asked. I suddenly came back to the reality, I'M LATE!

I ran towards the Bee Hive which I can see in a distance. I can't believe Lag and Niche didn't bother to wake me up!

"Selene-chan!" At last! I reached the Bee Hive in time! Lag, Connor, and Zazie were now outside. I wonder if they're right there to give me a lecture about 'not being late' at work.

"Finally! We can start the meeting!" Largo-san was also outside. I hope it's not about me being late. Largo-san led me to the meeting room where I saw Aaliyah and Arielle already present. I guess they don't want to be late.

"Ah! She's here! We can start my plan! And this is a good one I can say that! But is everybody present? Selene, check! Zazie, check! Lag, check! Connor, check! Oh, Sylvette, a big check! Gauche too? Check! Jiggy? No… Largo and Aria, check and check! Mico and Nico, check! Gus, Wasiolka, Dalton, Euclid, Alee, Arielle, Niche, Steak, Roda, and I guess that's it! Okay! We can start!" I don't know how Aaliyah can remember all those names!

"Is Raphael coming?" Sylvette-san asked. Who's Raphael anyway? I looked at my sister.

"No… He's busy. Okay so since I suggested this to happen and also to help solve something, I would like to propose a… ready? SLEEPOVER!"

"What?"

"Ehh?"

"Whaaa?"

"What the?"

"EHH? Aaliyah-san?"

"Aaliyah-chan? You're not serious, are you?" I heard Sylvette-san was the last one to talk.

"Of course. That's it. Questions? Yes? No? Good! Okay! That's it for the meeting! We meet back up later at the center of the Hive tonight. You can get your stuff today and we'll have fun tonight! Thank you! I hope you'll all participate!"

"Great! I'll make our program! We'll have lots of games tonight! Especially one big game! Ho-ho-ho!" Sylvette-san said then left, "I'll see you guys! Remember, everyone participate!"

"We meet again Senorita!" I knew that word._ Senorita. _Lemme guess, it's one of the Acacius twins.

"Oh, hi Mico!" I turned around, he was holding another red rose.

"So, do you want to play 7 Minutes in Heaven tonight?" I know that game, but I have never played that game before. This twin really creeps me out.

"Um…" I was about to disagree to him when I heard someone cough behind me.

"Oh, forgive me Shrine. Forgive me, Senorita. We'll meet up tonight! _Adios!" _Gosh, and I thought I was weird. Shrine? Oh that's right, it's Zazie's last name. But what was he doing behind me and interrupting our conversation.

"I don't trust him. Get away from him." Zazie said then left. Why does he care? It's not like he's worried about me, right? Wrong? Ugh, this is giving me a headache.

"Selene, I think Zazie's overprotected of you!" I looked up and saw Alee, playing with my hair again.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you see it? Whenever that creepy twin comes near you, Zazie's always there to, well, to interrupt!" Alee said while I was walking back to Sylvette-san's house to pick up my things.

"I don't believe you." I replied back.

"So you just think that it's just a coincidence? That whenever Mico's around, Zazie's more nearer to you? Don't be so dense, and clumsy!" Alee said which made me think. What does Zazie want?

"Well? Do you?" Alee asked me.

"I don't believe in coincidences, and I don't believe that Zazie's overprotected of me, that is just stupid." I replied back.

"Fine, fine… But I'm telling you, ZAZIE LIKES YOU! You're so dense!" Alee said then pouted. I was almost near to Sylvette-san's house when suddenly, I heard someone scream.

"Aah! Alee! Where is it?" I suddenly whispered.

"There!" Alee twitched her ears and I ran towards the scream. I reached the place where the scream is but no one's there. Alee said that she got the sound from right here!

"Alee, don't move." I told her. I can sense people coming this way. One, no more than one! I wanted to run but if I moved even just a single bit, they'll ambush us.

"Say release, Selene…" Alee whispered back, I shouted release in my mind, hoping the people there won't ambush us anytime. Alee suddenly glowed and wings sprouted behind her back. I can sense people about to spring on us when Alee grabbed my scarf and my bag from behind and flew me up in the air, looking as if I had my own wings. I saw people that was about to sprung were holding knives and guns. Were they planning to… kill me?

"Selene-chan! Thank goodness you're alright!" Sylvette-san saw me flying and Alee landed me in front of her. Sylvette-san hugged me and walked me inside.

"Selene-chan!" Lag and Niche were also there, eating together with Gauche-senpai. I walked up to my room and recollected what happened. Scream? I'm not even sure if it was my imagination or real. Alee's instincts might be wrong but, she's a coruna! A magical bunny!

"Selene-chan, get ready now, we'll be going to the Bee Hive for the sleepover." Was I that too long out? I guess I didn't notice it. I grabbed some of my clothes and ran outside where Sylvette-san, Gauche-senpai, Niche, and Lag are.

"Are you okay Selene?" Gauche-senpai asked me.

"Ah, of course I am! Heheheh…" I said then leaving to Bee Hive.

"Welcome to our sleepover party!" Aaliyah said, dragging me inside. Alee jumped off my head and went together with Arielle and sat on one corner. I saw mattresses and pillows everywhere, and when I saw everywhere, I meant EVERYWHERE!

"Okay so Sylvette, our program and games for tonight please!" Sylvette-san handed a piece of paper to Aaliyah and started to read it.

"So we need to check everyone's attendance! Selene and Alee, check! Sylvette, check! Lag, Niche, and Steak, check! Gauche and Roda, check! Connor and Gus, check! Zazie and… where's Zazie?"

"Right here." Zazie said who just woke up.

"Ooookay… Zazie and Wasiolka, check! Mico, Nico, Dalton, and Euclid, check! Largo and Aria, check! Who else? Okay so that's everyone then! Everyone, please sit in a circle!"

I seated next to Sylvette-san and Aaliyah while Lag sat next to Gauche and Connor, Zazie next to Mico and Nico which I think was a bad idea. I looked around when I suddenly saw Mico wink at me and blowing a kiss. Creepy.

"Okay our first game is… Wow… Nice Sylvette! Our first game for the night is, pillow fight! The game starts NOW!" So that's the reason why lots of pillows are around!

"Look out Selene!" I heard Lag shout when he suddenly threw three pillows at me, at the same time! I began looking for pillows when I felt I bumped into someone and fell on a mattress. Black haired… ZAZIE?

"Hah!" Zazie threw a pillow in my face which made me want to take revenge. I took two pillows and threw it on Zazie's face. I felt another fluffy pillow in my face when I realized it was Aaliyah this time.

"Come on sis! REVENGE IS SWEET!" Aaliyah said then laughed evily. Did she eat something a while ago? I took a few more pillows when I felt someone grab and lift me up by my waist and once I looked down, it was Mico!

"Senorita! How nice to see you here!" Mico started his creepy talk again.

"Ah.. Uh-huh. Can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Pleasure!" he let go of my waist and he caught me bridal-style. I felt another hand slip through my neck and it was Zazie this time.

"Uh…" I complained, "could both of you please put me down!" I screamed.

"Selene! Zazie… Mico… care to explain?" Aaliyah said, stopping the pillow fight.

"Uh… um…" I started when Zazie carried me completely and put me down.

"Mico…" he murmured.

"Okay so since everyone started literally the pillow fight and all feathers are out, we'll start a new game! And I would like to call this game, 7 Minutes in Heaven! So who'll go first?" Aaliyah said but I don't know what that game is! All I know is that Mico told me about that but I have no idea what that is.

"Sis! How do you play that game?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh! That! Well you see, we pick a pair, then they both go to a dark place and start telling each other's secrets. But the real game is that the boy and the girl, go to a closet and you know… but we won't be doing that! That's too over your ages!" Aaliyah said, luckily I thanked her mentally.

"Selene and I shall go first!" Mico said, pulling my arm upwards. No! I don't want to go! Aaliyah! Anybody?

"Okay then!"

"Objection!" thank the heavens! Somebody interrupted to save me! But to my luck it was…

"Oh? Zazie is objecting? Why don't you go with Selene to Heaven!" Aaliyah said which made me blush like a tomato again.

"Not interested." Zazie replied.

"Okay then so… Selene and Mico, please step to heaven!" Aaliyah continued while looking at Zazie with her teasing face. I don't want to play this game with Mico! No!

"Ugh… I object!" Zazie interrupted again. What's up with him?

"Zazie, that's the second time you're objecting! If you're not pairing up with Selene to heaven, you'll be pairing with me!" Aaliyah said, pulling Zazie up and dragging him towards me.

"So… I'll be with Zazie so… CHANGE PARTNERS!" Whaaaat? Aaliyah… You'll pay!

"Mico! Come here!" Aaliyah said. Well at least she took Mico away from me, but I have to play this 7 Minute game with Zazie!

"Alright you two, go to heaven! We'll be waiting back here on Amberground! Have fun! Ho-ho-ho!" Aaliyah said, pushing Zazie and I inside a large cabinet or something.

It was dark, pitch black dark in here. Not even a single light squeezed through any holes inside. I felt someone touch my hand and I wanted to scream, I forgot Zazie was also here too.

"Sshh… Just sit still. We'll just have to wait 7 minutes then we're outta here. Got that?" I heard Zazie's voice but I can't figure out where is he.

"So… What happened between you and Aaliyah?" I asked. Good thing it was dark in here so he won't be able to see my face.

"Why do you wanna know?" Zazie replied.

"Because… because I want to!" I shouted which I immediately covered my mouth.

"Hmph, I told you already, we were best friends until that tragic moment, when your brother died."

Brother? I don't have any brother. What is he talking about?

"Sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Zazie said. I hoped I knew where he is this this big cabinet but I heard footsteps coming near me. I think it was Zazie.

"How long do you think we're staying here?" I asked.

"Dunno. The door will be opened for us when time's up. Aaliyah locked it."

"Wha-haat?" I screamed, I kept on thanking this darkness so Zazie won't be able to see my face.

"I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Don't spy Aaliyah!"

"Ho-ho-ho! Aaliyah-chan! I think I hear…"

"Sshh! Sylvette! Niche! Get the recorder!"

Zazie and I heard them near the door so Zazie covered my mouth with his hands, I think he knows where I am.

"Sshh… Don't say a single word…" Zazie whispered. I can feel my cheeks turning red right now until the door opened and they were staring at us.

"Oh my gosh! THEY WERE DOING IT!" Aaliyah shouted. They saw Zazie covering my mouth and I was just sitting there like a duck.

"Aaliyah-chan, I can't believe you were right!" Sylvette-san spoke. Zazie stood up and reached out his hand to me so I took it.

"Okay! So our next game is—"

"Wait, how about you?" I argued.

"Hahahaha no. I am the host sooo you listen to me! Our next game is truth or dare! Everyone in a circle!" Aaliyah said and took a bottle.

All of us sat on a circle while Aaliyah spun the bottle, it landed on Lag.

"Okay Lag, truth or dare?" Aaliyah asked, Lag chose truth.

"So, Lag… Do you like Sylvette?" Aaliyah directly asked him. Lag blushed but didn't answered. It took him a long time to answer so Lag spun the bottle and it landed on Gauche-senpai!

"Gauche! Truth or Dare?" Lag asked.

"Dare." Gauche-senpai calmly replied. I bet this is going to be fun and embarrassing.

"I dare you… to kiss Aria-san in the cheeks!" WHAT? How could he give a dare like that? It's not like Gauche will… Don't tell me… He will?

Gauche walked towards Aria-san and gave her a quick kiss in the cheeks which sent Aria-san blushing. It was Gauche-senpai's turn to spin the bottle and it stopped on Aaliyah's direction.

"Truth or Dare Aaliyah?" Gauche-senpai asked.

"TRUTH of course!" Aaliyah answered.

"What do you like about Raphael?" Wow, good thing someone came to ask about that. I don't even know him!

"Raphael? Well, he's sweet, kind, and funny. That's all." Aaliyah said and then spinned the bottle again, this time, it stopped to me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA dearest sister, truth or dare?" Oh no… If I choose truth, she might ask me who I like, if I choose dare, she might tell me to do something embarrassing. Ugh, well the truth is more easier than the dare so…

"Truth…"

"DO YOU LIKE ZAZIE?" Everyone were now looking at me, including Zazie. Aaliyah, I swear I'll take my revenge on you…

"Uh… um… Well…" I was taking my time, literally, I wonder if I should tell them what… of course I only like him as a friend, or maybe something more than that… This is giving me a headache…

"Come on Selene! What's your answer?" Aria-san even spoke while Largo and the others were now staring at me. I made sure Zazie wasn't looking before I nod. Nod… Does that mean…

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" I suddenly shouted which made everyone look at me.

"I mean, I don't know! Please stop making my head spin." I said, getting the bottle. I spun the bottle and it pointed to Largo-san. What the heck can I ask him to do?

"Dare, Selene-chan" Largo-san said confidently.

"Okay, dance in the middle!" I said, not wanting to embarrass the director. Largo-san danced in the middle which made all of us laugh our stomachs off.

"So are you all sleepy? Because I am… Are we all going to bed now? Or do you want another game?" Aaliyah asked. I looked at everyone, including the dingos, they were already asleep together with Connor and Niche.

"Good night guys!" Aaliyah said, getting ready for bed. I looked outside for a while and then thanking all of them for having a good night. I was about to go to sleep when Alee flew towards me and slept inside my arms. It was a good sleepover though, but tomorrow, another regular day will start…

* * *

**SIS: That was a weird one… Author? Author? Oh she's knocked out, with a fever too…**

**SELENE: May I visit Author-chan?**

**ALL: May we?**

**SIS: *sigh* fine, but after we say good bye and thanks to the readers.**

**ALL: Sayonara minna-san! Please hope and pray that author-chan will get well soon!**

**SIS: Watch out for our next chapter!**


	16. Delivery!

**SELENE: We're finally gonna deliver some letters… We're finally gonna deliver some letters… We're finally gonna deliver some LETTEEERRRSS! That nobody can deny! Lalalala~**

**AALIYAH: …**

**ME: This is boring.**

**SIS: Super…**

**SELENE: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? *starts crying***

**SIS: NO! What we've mean is that we're both writing this chat during History class.**

**ME: I don't even know what our class is talking about…**

**SIS: What's a chastity belt?**

**ME: I dunno. Do you think I'm listening?**

**Alee: I wanna deliver the letters. NOW.**

**SIS: Hai, hai. *sleeps at class***

**ME: Wake up! Sir's looking at you.**

**SIS: *blinks but sleeps again***

**SELENE: Author doesn't own anything in the story.**

**AALIYAH: Let's begin!**

**CLASS: !**

**SIS: *wakes up* What just happened?**

**ME: *pushes SIS' head* Just go back to sleep…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: DELIVERY!**

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

_ "Her older brother died, and it's all her fault." NO! It wasn't! Brother… he…_

Snapping my eyes open, I saw people sleeping around me. _Aria? Sylvette? What… oh… Sleepover…_ I felt my face wet. _I've been crying again…_ I stared at Selene for a minute._ If… if only Selene wasn't looking so much like him… Brother… _I decided to take a 'morning walk'. I walked quietly, carefully so I wouldn't wake up the others sleeping. As I was on my way out, I felt a tug on my wrist.

"Zazie? Just what do you think you're doing?" I fiercely whispered.

He just looked at me, hand on my wrist. I pulled free from his hand, and went outside. When I went outside, instead of walking, I was pacing back and forth_. I… was it really my fault?_ Suddenly, somebody was putting a coat on me.

"You shouldn't be walking outside in the cold air in just your sleeping dress you know." Zazie said teasingly. I slumped to the ground then glared at him.

"Brother again?" he asked, and then sat beside me. I nodded my head.

"That night…"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear it." I said, covering my ears.

"You could cry you know. You don't need to pretend you're strong. Being strong, it means being brave. Being brave doesn't mean you're not scared, it means overcoming the things you're scared of." I looked at him for a moment. _Zazie… he's the only one… The only one that knows... the only one that can understand._ Then, I broke. I cried, and cried and cried. When I finally toned down, I put my head on his shoulder, which he surprisingly allowed. We stayed like that for a time, and I enjoyed everything, 'til we hear a loud bump then an "OWWWW" made by my Sister-Princess. Zazie and I passed amused looks at each other before I stood up and helped Selene stand.

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

The moment I woke up, I turned to look if Aaliyah-nee-chan is there so I could give her a thousand things on why she should NOT pair me with Zazie. But finding out she wasn't there, I decided to look for her. While looking for her, I found out that everybody else was still asleep, and Zazie… wasn't in his place like onee-chan. _Are they together?_ I wondered. I went look for the both of them, when I saw them outside, together. _What… AALIYAH'S HEAD IS RESTING ON ZAZIE'S! NO WAY! And Zazie… _I decided to go outside and spy… I mean listen to their conversation. But the moment I was near them, my morning clumsiness which hadn't appeared awhile ago, just went and swept me, and I fell on my butt.

"OWWWW!" I tried to stand up and Aaliyah came towards me. _Okay. So they already know I'm here._

"Need a lift?" Aaliyah asked. I took her hand then she pushed-pulled me towards Zazie.

"Could you keep Zazie company? I'll be waking the others so I could prepare our breakfast."

"W-wait. Can't it be me?" I asked her.

"uh-uh. Remember: You don't know how to cook… yet…" I blushed in embarrassment since I know Zazie could hear it. Sister pushed me to sit down with Zazie.

"B-but…"

"Don't worry, Zazie won't eat you, you know." she giggled. "Ta-ta! Enjoy each other's company!"My sister said, and then left.

"So… you don't know how to cook?" Zazie said, grinning.

"What is it to you if I don't know how? Humph." I pouted.

"Heh. I thought girls are quite adept in household chores."

"Are you telling me I'm not a girl?"

"That's not what I meant but…"

"GUYSSSSSS! BREAKFAST'S READY!" Aaliyah shouted. _She made it that fast? _I thought

"Ugh… She probably got some canned food." Zazie complained.

"But she told us she would cook." He just gave me a look, offered his hand. I just looked at the hand offered, to him, then back again.

"What?" he asked. I just looked at him again. Then he suddenly carried me, and I was just too astounded to fight. He put one of his fingers on my chin, closing my astounded opened mouth. That brought me back to reality.

"Z-ZAZIE! PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

"What if I don't want to?" He lowered his face, near to mine. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no… _I felt my cheeks quickly heating up.

"L-Let me down!" This time, I struggled, and he accidentally loosened his grip on me, so I fell gracelessly to the ground.

"OWWW…" this was the second time. "How dare you loosen your hold on me?"

"You told me to 'Let you down.' Besides, you struggled, that I can't hold you properly." He offered his hand to me again, but I haughtily stood up, not even sparing him a glance.

* * *

When we were all back to work…

"Calling attention to Letter Bees Aaliyah and Selene Cross. Please come to the Director's Office immediately. Aria Link."

"Looks like you're gonna have your very first delivery with me, Selene." My sister beamed. I smiled back, rather nervously. I finally would make my first delivery, but I'm still nervous. Lucky me, sister's gonna come with me.

"Well then let's go?" I didn't have the time to answer because sister was already pulling me on the way to the Director's office. _She even asked…_ I thought sarcastically.

"WE'RE HERE!" Aaliyah announced, exactly when she opened the door. Inside were the Director and a girl, with an animal both who I do not know… yet…

"Ah! Aaliyah!" The girl exclaimed. Aaliyah let go of me and hugged the girl.

"Elena! It's been awhile!" she looked saucily at Elena then to Director.

"Largo…" Aaliyah started.

"Elena, you could take your leave now." The Director said rather hastily.

"G'bye Elena! Bye Darwin! 'twas nice seeing you again." She gave them a smile.

"Good news or bad news?" the Director asked. _Bad news? What happened?_ I just looked at sister, hoping she'd answer, in which she did.

"Bad news first."

"Letter Bee Raphael Summers was found dead last night." I gasped. _Raphael… Raphael… where did I… oh! Sister!_ I looked at her. She has her eyes down, looking at the floor.

"The good news is the delivery and you two will be paired. But…" he said looking at Aaliyah. "if you don't want to…"

"Are you kidding me? I already lost a delivery because I fell sick. And now you're telling me to skip this chance? You really are kidding me." She said, smiling. But that smile was different from awhile ago. It… Her smile was broken. As if… as if she wanted to cry, but does not want to… So contradicting.

"Aaliyah…" the director said. Aaliyah looked straight at the director.

"When and where are we going to deliver the letters?"

"In 32 Madrid St., Yuusari. You're gonna deliver it later, a little while after lunch."

"Okay then. I'm going." She just stalked of, went away. So I decided to go home too. When I was home, I asked Sylvette who Raphael is.

"You mean Aaliyah never told you?"

"Huh?"

"Raff is Aaliyah's sweetheart!" I looked at her in shock. "They never did admit it, but they were always so sweet with each other and such." _So Aaliyah has a sweetheart, and here I am, getting jealous of her and Zazie._

"Jealous…" I muttered.

"Oh… don't tell me you're jealous because Aaliyah has a sweetheart and you don't. I could always pair you and Zazie, you know…" Sylvette-san gave another one of those "hohoho" which really crept me out. I was staring out the window, when Sylvette-san gave me a picture with Aaliyah with a boy in it. (A/N: Storytime!)

"Raphael-kun's dead."

"Oh…" then she started the story about Aaliyah's first love, crying. I suddenly wondered why Sylvette is crying and Aaliyah wasn't. She even smiled… but that smile was so, so broken. _Aaliyah, _I thought. _If you're trying to be stronger, don't. It's just making you heartless._

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

I was once again in my room, thinking… But this time… This time… I'm… angry. _Yes! I AM ANGRY! _

**_/No you're not/_**** It** was my inner self speaking to me**. ****_/You could never get yourself to be angry with him. Even if he killed Raff/ _**

_How come you're disagreeing with me?_ I asked myself.

_/__**He's your friend… Best friend, in fact… He's there for you and such… that's the reason you could never get angry with him/ **_

_Oh yeah? Ms. Know-It-All! And how could you explain that I get angry with myself and not with him? _I argued.

**_/You know that yourself. You just don't want to admit it. Besides, Selene…/_**

_Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!_ I cut her off. _I get what you're trying to say… But I don't want others to get hurt… 'Specially my sister… All because of him…_

* * *

** [SELENE'S POV]**

"Selene-chan, it's time for you to go." Sylvette called. I quickly finished my remaining lunch.

"Shindan?" Alee asked.

"Ready. Dingo?" I asked back.

"Super ready." Alee replied. And here comes the worse part…

"Lunch?" Sylvette asked. I gulped, not knowing what to say.

"It's my own original recipe soup." _Uh-oh. This is bad…_I just got it without saying anything.

"SELEEEEEEEEEEEENE!" I felt that my sister's voice was heard throughout Yuusari. The door bursts opens, and in she appears.

"You ready? We're going now! I'm so excited! Like you're gonna be my partner and *blah, blah, blah*" My sister talked nonstop, not even giving me the chance to answer her question. And then she had me on her grasp, pulling me away.

"Aaliyah Cross and dingo Arielle." Some smoke puffs came out from his pipe.

"He's Signal. There are twins one to each other side of the bridge." Sister whispered aside to me. "The other's named Signales."

"Selene Cross and dingo Alee." Another puff of smoke. "You all could go now."

"Thank you!" Aaliyah shouted. When we were walking, we saw this huge monster creature.

"That's the gatekeeper's 'dingo'." Aaliyah spoke again.

"Sister, I just wanted to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Where is father? Isn't he a-"

"Stop it. We do NOT have a father. I remember having a family with no father in it." Aaliyah said darkly. The next few minutes were a complete and deafening silence. When we went to the other side of Bifrost, the same procedure was repeated.

"Finally out!" Alee shouted. Aaliyah grinned.

"So you don't really like it inside?"

"I like it but, well... How 'bout you?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh, okay, I guess."

We were just talking while walking. And we did not encounter any gaichuu. We even ate the gross soup when we were out of supplies.

"It says at the map that we won't encounter any gaichuu." I told Aaliyah.

"Well then, we'll stay here for the night." She decided. I decided to ask about her relationship with Zazie later. Yes, I decided to drop my question about father. Aaliyah was really scary that time. Seems to me she hated our father. When we were finished, I asked her directly,

"Sister, what do you think of Zazie?" She just looked at me for a second, before she pulled her shindan, a crossbow, pointing it at me.

"S-sister…" I stood frozen at the spot. _Is she the killer?_

"Darkness that resides in everyone's heart, Reaper Bullet, Green Arrow, Resound!" She shot the crossbow, the arrow whizzing past me. I followed it, and to my surprise, behind me, was a— gaichuu?

"You should never put your guard down like that. Sheesh, this map is old. I'll kill Largo for this."The gaichuu's armor scattered around, waking our dingos who were sleeping side by side.

"What happened?" Alee asked.

"Too late. Gaichuu's dead." Aaliyah replied. Then, some fragment of Aaliyah's memories appeared.

…oOo…

_ "Would you give me the honor of the next dance?"_

_"I-I" It was my first year being a Letter Bee._

_"Hold out your right hand." When I first met him._

_"O-okay."_

_"Thank you." He suddenly pulled me to the center of the dance floor, and we danced, right then, and there. _

_"I… I don't know how to dance." I told him._

_"Don't worry. I'll guide you…"_

_"U-uhmm…"_

_"You're pretty good. I can't believe it's your first time."I was flattered. Who wouldn't be… right?_

_"It really is my first time."_

_"If you can follow me, that means we're compatible."_

…oOo…

Then another noise was heard. Another gaichuu was seen.

"Let Selene handle it. I know she can do it. 'sides, it's your 1st delivery right? You should know how to kill a gaichuu." Aaliyah gave me one of those I-know-you-can-do-it smiles.

"B-but sister!"

"Come on!" The gaichuu was going nearer… I pulled out my gun and I shot the gaichuu.

"Loading Shindan with a fragment of my heart, resonate with the darkness! Blue Arrow!" But after I shot it, I suddenly felt weak.

"Looks like you still don't know how to control your 'heart.'" Sister commented.

"If you helped me, I wouldn't have-"

"Sleep and lie down right now. I'll guard." I lose the chance of arguing with sister. And she still hadn't answered the question! I still wanted to ask her, but I was overwhelmed by sleep.

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

_Selene, you're asking such difficult questions._ I thought. _What do I think of Zazie, huh? And father… Stupid father!_

"Aaliyah! There's a whole bunch of gaichuus coming in here!" Arielle said, alert.

"I knew it. Those were the so-called 'army' gaichuus. The first two gaichuus were just harbingers… How troublesome. " I sighed. "But, oh well… It's the work of a Letter Bee after all. And that's my profession."

* * *

** [SELENE'S POV]**

When I woke up, I saw armors everywhere, sister knocked out on the side, and her memories.

...o0o…

_ "Hans-nee-kun, do you really need to go?"_It was a younger Aaliyah speaking.

_"I have to Little Sister." _It was a boy, brown-haired and blue-eyed.

_"May I come with you?"_

_"Sure thing."_ The boy smiled.

_"Won't father be angry?"_

_"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

…o0o…

My sister stirred, and then opened her eyes. The first thing that came to her mouth was…

"We're LAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I cocked one of my eyebrows.

"We're behind schedule! THE LETTERS ARE A DAY LATE! COME ON!" she pulled me (as usual) and got to the town before I know it. We delivered the letter, and as we were to go,

"Selene, I feel like we've forgotten something." Aaliyah said.

"Yes, you did. You didn't get the signature of the person you delivered to." Arielle answered. A minute of silence and then…

"?" Sister and I shouted. We quickly run back (not to mention Selene slipped and Aaliyah tripped…), and asked the 'good lady' for the signature. We headed back home, not passing to the gaichuu infested lands, all the fault of the person who gave it to us… LARGO! And nothing really important happened. When we were back,

"Well then, g'bye Selene! Better go home! Arielle and I are gonna handle the reporting to the Hive. Better get some nice, long sleep…" she waved her hand and walked away, to the direction of the beehive. And I headed to the Suede residence, where I'm pretty sure some gross soup is awaiting my return.

* * *

** [NORMAL POV]**

"I'm really sorry, but I still don't have proofs." Aaliyah stated.

"It's okay. No secrets can be kept forever you know." Largo replied.

"But secrets could be kept in such a long, long time." Aaliyah replied, thoughtful.

* * *

**AALIYAH: Selene asked me if I liked Zazie…**

**SIS: So?**

**AALIYAH: I was wondering what I should answer…**

**SIS: Hmm… that's true…**

**ME: Hi gals!**

**SIS & AALIYAH: Hi!**

**ME: Whatcha talking 'bout?**

**SIS: *whispers***

**SELENE: *comes in* HELLO!**

**AALIYAH: *looks at sis***

**SIS: *Looks at Author***

**AUTHOR: *Looks at readers***

**ALL 3: *nervous laughter***

**SELENE: What's up?**

**SIS: Ah… err… NOTHING!**

**ME: Sooo… let's start the—**

**SIS: We're FINISHING the story.**

**ME: Oh… okay… BYE!**

**SIS: See ya next chapter!**


	17. Hans Cross

**ME: *acting like Zazie* Oi!**

**SIS: *acting like Selene* Konnichiwa!**

**ZAZIE: Oi!**

**SELENE: Konnichiwa!**

**ME & SIS: Coincidence?**

**ZAZIE & SELENE: What?**

**ME & SIS: Nothing!**

**SELENE: Where's Aaliyah?**

**ME: She's crying in her room.**

**AALIYAH: *bursts inside the room! So happy and bringing sunshine EVERYWHERE!* Hey guess what! The story, I mean THIS, the story says I'm GONNA—!**

**ME & SIS: *drags Aaliyah out of room***

**SELENE: What…**

**ZAZIE: …the hell…**

**BOTH: …Happened?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: HANS CROSS**

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

Haaaah! I'm tired! I entered the house while Lag and the others greeted me.

"Selene-chan how was your first day of delivery?" Lag asked.

"It was fine… fine… Well, it was since Aaliyah was paired with me." I replied back, walking upstairs. Lag smiled and continued eating together with Sylvette-san and Niche.

Once I reached the room I immediately closed the door and lied down on my bed, flat. That delivery was a success though, but still, it's just my first time so I guess I'll be more tired than today.

About the delivery, Aaliyah mentioned something about a brother, I think his name was Hans, and so did Zazie when we were playing 7 Minutes in Heaven. I wonder who this brother they're talking about is. Where is Aaliyah anyway? Ugh, can't think straight, too tired… I closed my eyes slowly, wanting to sleep and there was nothing left but black and darkness…

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

I'm just stupid.

I'm too stupid to not remember that using heart bullets can show my memories, and to top it all off, the memories shown was… about brother … Hans; please help me. I still remember that scene exactly as to what happened after you became a Letter Bee. I hope that doesn't happen to Selene or to me. I went back to my apartment and sat on my bed.

"Selene knows?" my dingo jumped off my shoulder.

"I guess; the truth can't hide forever." I replied back.

"Can you tell me what happened during that day?" Arielle asked. My dingo doesn't know about that, just a little and I guess it's alright to tell her.

"Selene and I have an older brother named Hans Cross. He also wanted to become a Letter Bee so he passed the interview and became one. I was about 3 years old back then. I would always visit Hans in his own house in Yuusari and play with him for the whole day. He would show me his gun and his Spirit Amber, Purple Universe. I loved it when he shoots his shindan and many bullets go out in the form of stars. Whenever I was alone, he would always be there for me. All of those beautiful moments came to an end when Largo sent him to a delivery in Veruna, where a mysterious organization lies. That organization was named Black Tsubasa, it is known for their allies who use Black Magic. Hans was asked to investigate until he was caught and held hostage. Largo and Aria went immediately to our house and asked for our dad, named Kaoru Cross. But right now, I don't even know where he is." I stopped for a moment and looked outside of the window.

"Then, dad and I went to the place and saw Hans tied up, blood in his face and hands. I can't even bear to watch it." I stopped again. "The last thing I saw, Hans died when a knife pierced through his heart and it was taken by the Tsubasa. And it was, gone, right in front of my eyes…" I was careful that my face won't show any emotions, that it would remain blank.

"Shouldn't you tell that to Selene? She is Hans' sister after all. She deserves to know." Arielle said.

"That's the problem; the Tsubasa sees everything I do. And that's the reason why I can't invite Selene and the others here. Once they found out that Hans has a younger sister, younger than me, they would do the same thing to her. That's the contract my dad made." I said, "And I won't let Selene know since I promised I'll protect her."

"What did your dad contracted with the Tsubasa?" Arielle asked another.

"The leader of the Tsubasa said that they'll also kill me since I saw everything. Dad stopped them and asked if I told anyone about this, they would kill someone dear to us, right now, its Selene. Dad agreed and some black magic came to me and I had this sign on my shoulder since that very day." I showed my shoulder to Arielle which was a dark wave with a small skull in the middle. In the silence, I heard a gunshot just outside. Arielle immediately flew outside and I followed.

"STOP!" I shouted; the killer was on the loose. He ran and I followed.

"RELEASE!" Arielle's wings grew bigger and she lifted me by my back, letting me control her wings. We went after the killer who was wearing a Letter Bee uniform. He tried to shoot at us and I got a scratch on my left arm.

"You okay Aaliyah?" Arielle asked, landing down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Follow him!" I commanded her. Arielle's wings burst and followed the Bee while I sat there, with blood flowing out. I hope that person's not involved in the Tsubasa, or else…

Selene…

I called Arielle to come back and we both went to the Bee Hive, I hope Selene isn't… No… She's strong, I know that. But does she? Ugh, I need to go to Selene immediately!

"What's going on Aaliyah? I thought you wanted to see the killer?" Arielle asked.

"My sister's my top priority. It's what I promised dad and I promised her too. Got that?" I replied back.

"Your dad?" Arielle asked.

"Yes, we need to hurry, I told you about the organization so they must have been targeting Letter Bees to get my attention and investigate. What happened 12 years ago is again happening. History keeps repeating itself!" as cliché as it sounded, it was really happening again.

"Arielle, RELEASE!" I shouted again. I knew that whenever I release a coruna's power, it also consumes mine. I don't care; I need to get to Selene! Arielle's wings grew larger and it carried me to the Bee Hive. Once we got there, I looked around to find Lag, Connor, Zazie, or anyone else that knows Selene. I went outside when I saw Lag carrying Selene towards the clinic and I followed. I retuned Arielle to her normal size and we ran towards the clinic.

"The contract, don't tell me they're targeting Selene!" Arielle said.

They will not touch Selene even just a single strand of hair. Once they do, they'll answer to me…

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

_"Hans! Get back here!"  
"Brother, help!"  
"If you tell anyone, your precious little girl will be dead before you know it."  
"I won't!"  
"Let her go! Aaliyah!"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Who, who is he? That nightmare, ended with a gunshot and someone, someone screaming.

"Selene-chan? Are you okay?" Lag and Sylvette came running towards my room. I felt sweat dripping from my messy hair and I was panting hard.

"Hans… Hans…" I muttered.

"Who's Hans?" Lag asked.

"I-I don't know…" I replied back.

"Come on; let's get you to a doctor." Lag said, piggy-back carrying me.

I felt tears dropping, Aaliyah was also in my dream. What's going on? Hans, who is he? Millions of questions are still not yet answered in my mind; I want to know everything there is to know. Is Aaliyah keeping secrets from me?

"Dr. Thunderland! Selene's-" Lag shouted when we reached the Bee Hive. Dr. Thunderland rushed to us and pointed us to his clinic. Lag laid me down and held my hand, my hand was shaking… I can't stop it.

"Selene-chan, it's going to be alright… Just hang on." Lag said.

"I can't breathe, Lag…" I said, trying to speak.

"Here Selene, drink this. This should calm your heart." Dr. Thunderland gave me a pill which I immediately drank. My heart began to slow down, bit by bit.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Lag asked. I nodded in reply until everything became dark, I closed my eyes and I was feeling alright again… Aaliyah… Please tell me everything. I'm your sister, right?

"Lag, watch her. I'll talk to the Director about this." I heard Dr. Thunderland say.

"Selene-chan, what was your dream? May I know?" Lag asked. I opened my eyes again and told him everything.

"So you're saying that there's someone in your dream but you never knew him? Hans?" Lag asked.

"Yeah, I don't know him or his relationship to me."

"I think I've heard that name before, Hans Cross?" Largo-san entered.

"You know him? Please Director, tell me… Who is he?" I asked.

"He's-"Largo-san was interrupted by Aaliyah who suddenly entered.

"SELENE! Thank God you're okay!" Aaliyah said, hugging me, squeezing the life out of me. I was wondering why she… I mean… I only had a nightmare so why is she so worried about me?

"I thought they got to you before I did…"

They?

"Aria, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aaliyah suddenly spoke.

"Sure." Aria-san said and the green-haired and blonde went off.

I have a feeling someone's behind this. Aaliyah's nervous, and I think it has something to do with the boy named Hans…

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

"Aria, I found the killer."

"You did? That's great; all that's left is to reveal who he is." Aria replied.

"I'm sorry… But… I just can't…" I said.

"Why not? You had time, they will be killing everyone in the Hive soon and you want that to happen?" Aria argued back.

"No, it's not that. I have my reasons." I replied back.

"Alright, but you have evidences right?"

"Of course I do. Why would I volunteer to investigate if I don't know how to get evidences?" I gave her a wink and a proud smile.

"I trust you on this Aaliyah; don't let the Bee Hive down, especially your sister." Aria said then left. I walked outside of the Hive and looked up.

What if Hans was still alive? He would have met Selene and the others… But, why would he sacrifice himself for me? Just because I was his younger sister? Hans… Raphael… Why would all my loved ones disappear or die, not Selene… not my sister…

"Are you okay Aaliyah-chan?" I turned around and it was Lag.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine." I replied back, not looking at him.

"Do you know who the killer is?" Lag asked while walking towards me.

"Yes. I have evidences, but—"

"But you can't tell me, I know." Lag continued, "But you will tell me someday, right?" he said before leaving.

"I would." I said then turning back around. I heard another gunshot outside and I ran after it.

"STOP!" I took out my crossbow and pointed it at him. He ran away and I tried to shoot at him.

"Loading Shindan, firing a fragment of my heart, cut through the darkness! Green Arrow!"

"Ugh…" I called Arielle and we chased the killer. When will he stop killing Bees? Arielle and I followed him to an alley and I got him surrounded.

"Hands up in the air… Or die." I said pointing my crossbow to him.

"Aaliyah… would you?" He said. I… I can! I can! I- I-I-_I CAN"T!_

"Then what are you waiting for? I've killed Letter Bees; I've killed your sweetheart, what was his name? Raphael Summers. Don't you want to avenge him?" He was taunting me, because… because he knows I can't kill him!

"Too scared to kill me? Aaliyah, I was your best friend, do you actually think you can kill me that easily?" He said then he jumped up. Ugh, why did I let this slip?

"Green Arrow!"

"Missed." He teased. How can I kill my best friend? He was always there for me, I trusted him!

"What now Aaliyah?" He spoke again, he was getting on my nerves, but I can't get myself to kill him…

"Fine, I'll be going then, I'll see you soon Aaliyah…" He said with a smirk and jumped off. What the hell was I doing? Why can't I kill him? He's done bad things, he's a murderer… Why? WHY?

I can't believe it, even though I've been investigating this for a while now, I've found the murderer, I have evidences, and yet, I still don't believe it…

He's… I still can't believe that…the killer is…is…

* * *

**SIS: Author, do you know how to sing "Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston?**

**ME: Haiii! And …**

**SELENE: What?**

**ME: …IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…**

**SIS: This is a tribute to Whitney Houston!**

**ME: …IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…**

**NICHE: Is Author okay?**

**SIS: She'll be fine.**

**ME: ….IIIIIIIIIII Will always LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAH!**

**ALL: *sweat drop***

**SIS: See ya next chapter!**

**ME: WILL ALWAYS… LOVE….**

**ALL: *covers Author's mouth***

**SIS: Bye everyone!**

**ME: Mmm mmmmmmmm (translation: I CAN'T BREATHE!)**


	18. The Revealing

**AALIYAH: Told ya I nearly died!**

**SELENE: Why are you so happy?**

**AALIYAH: So there would be no one to interfere with you and—**

**ME & SIS: *drags her out… AGAIN***

**NICHE: Hi again!**

**SELENE: Oh? Where's Steak?**

**NICHE: *shows burnt steak***

**SELENE: WHAAAA?**

**LAG: *shows up with Steak* Konnichiwa, Selene-chan!**

**SELENE: Who are you holding Niche?**

**LAG: Uh Niche… That's Sylvette's—**

**SYLVETTE: NIIICCHHEEEEE!**

**NICHE: The nasty-soup-maker's angry! Lag!**

**LAG: Whaaaaaat?**

**NICHE: *used hair to carry Lag* Stop nasty-soup maker or Lag dies!**

**SYLVETTE: NICHE!**

**SELENE: I'm experiencing a major déjà-vu aaaaand… It's gone!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: THE REVEALING**

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Aaliyah…"

"…help me…"

The killer struck again, and honestly, I don't remember much of what happened after I passed out. Aaliyah, please tell me, what's going on with our lives? Please tell me everything…

"Selene, are you okay now?" Lag asked me, I looked around but I didn't saw Aaliyah or Zazie. Where could they be?

"Dr. Thunderland, can I go home now?" I asked the doctor. He nodded and helped me up.

"Just don't overuse your heart, okay?" On cue, Aaliyah went inside, her eyes in shocked, as if she was near death.

"Aaliyah!" I shouted and hugged her. I looked at her eyes which was filled with trauma and shocked, and her face was pale, she had a blank expression but her eyes tell everything.

"Selene, don't… don't follow me, okay?" She suddenly blurted out.

"No."

"SELENE! Listen to me, you're in danger! I'm begging you." She said almost in tears.

"I'm your sister, Aaliyah. I need to know what's going on. I don't care if I'm about to die… I want to know everything." I said, also in tears. I have no idea what's going on, Aaliyah's the only one who can tell me everything. Just after that, another gunshot outside the Hive was shot. Aaliyah told me to stay put in the Bee Hive.

"Whatever happens, don't go out. Lag! Connor! Take care of Selene for me. I'll go after the murderer." She said, getting ready her crossbow. Lag held my shoulder and we went to the Director's Office and we stayed there until the killer has been captured, moreover, by Aaliyah.

"She'll be fine." Lag said.

"I hope so…" I replied back.

Be careful Aaliyah… Please come back safely…

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

I was running outside of the Hive and saw a couple more Bees dead. There's no way I'm going to let him kill more. No way am I going to let him hurt sister.

"Arielle! RELEASE!" Arielle's wings grew bigger and stronger.

"Arielle, I need you to keep track of the murderer. I'll follow you." I said and she followed. Arielle flew towards him. The killer shot several bullets but Arielle dodged them all.

"Aaliyah!" Arielle shouted, "…kill him now!"

"Darkness that resides in everyone's heart, Reaper Bullet, Green Arrow, Resound!" I fired my crossbow which shot three, fast, green arrows. Nobody escapes my fast arrows when I'm serious. I got him, I nearly got him! The only thing now is if he would surrender.

"Aaliyah! That way!" Arielle pointed her ears to a cliff. _I can corner him there!_ I went that way and my plan worked. If only… _If only I could bring myself to kill him!_

"Give up!" I shouted. I hated the pain and anguish I heard in my own voice. But at least there's no way he can escape me now. I had him cornered. And there are just two possibilities that'd happen after this. Either he surrenders or I kill him. But… but… _Could I really kill him?_

"What are you planning to do now?" I tried to sound brave and…

"Hmm, let me see my agenda, how about Selene Cross? That sounds fun! I get to challenge your little sister." He replied.

"PLEASE STOP!" I shouted then tears fell down my eyes. _I couldn't stop my tears anymore…_ I felt them as they trickled down my face. A few of them I kind of tasted… _Salty…_ Seawater?

"Do you want me to kill you first Aaliyah?"

"I don't care if you do. I'm just here to protect my sister." I replied. "But there's something I need to know…Why do you have to do this?" I asked him before I pull the trigger. I can't help my tears fall from my eyes; I don't even want this to happen. _SO WHY? Where's my inner self when I needed her the most?_

"Simple, I wanted to be more powerful, to take revenge, and these people helped me like nobody helped me before…"

"I HELPED YOU!" I shouted. My knees were now shaking. My heartbeat was going so, so fast. I'm feeling different things all at the same time. I was angry, and scared, and worried, and… and… thankful?

"Bye Aaliyah…" He dashed in front of me; I felt pain in my stomach… Blood? I felt a jolting pain in my stomach. I looked down. _Oh… so he stabbed me… _

"A-a…ahh…." I leaned on him for support. My vision's slowly turning blurry… and I'm feeling so much pain.

"Promise me…" I managed to say. He looked at me with those cat-like eyes of his.

"Promise me…" I repeated.

"Promise me you'd protect my sister. Promise me you'd protect Selene!" I don't know what came over me, but after I said that, I kissed him on the forehead. "Please pass it on to Selene… Thank you, Zazie." _Goodbye, Selene. Take care of my sister Zazie. _I smiled at him for one last time, before I finally closed my eyes.

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

Three Bees found Aaliyah's body. They were shocked when they saw their leader, dead.

"What do we do?" One Bee said.

"We need to report it to Largo-san. Let's hurry up before the murderer kills us next!" the three Bees ran and reported it to the Hive where Largo and the others are waiting for Aaliyah to come back.

Selene was there, sitting in one corner, crying her eyes out, hoping that Aaliyah could come back safely. The three Letter Bees came to Largo panting and explaining what happened.

"What happened to my sister?" Selene shouted.

"Sad to say Selene, she's… dead. We found her blood scattered all over the place." Selene's eyes was filled with horror and shocked. "No… NO! You're lying! She won't die that easily!" Lag walked to her and patted her back but Selene ran outside, wishing she would kill the murderer now.

"Everyone, I'm holding a meeting to figure out what we should do next, to the Office now!" Largo shouted.

Selene walked inside and joined the others until she noticed something, Zazie isn't around. She looked puzzled but she let that feeling pass. She met everyone in the Office; Connor, Lag, Niche, Aria, Largo, and the three Letter Bees by the names of Mark, Wendell, and Jacob.

"Report, what did you see?" Largo asked.

"The last thing we saw was Aaliyah's body lying on the ground near a cliff and a dagger was near her. We sent some Letter Bees to get her body before someone else finds it." Mark said.

"I checked her pulse, she's—." Jacob added.

"NO!" Selene hit the table with her fists clenched, "…She won't be killed that easy!"

"But I checked her pulse and her breathing. Accept it that she's gone!" Wendell shouted.

"NO!" Selene laid her head down and tears ran down from her face until someone entered the Office which shocked everyone.

"What did I miss?" Zazie asked. He looked at Selene who was crying silently while Lag tried to comfort her.

"Aaliyah… she's… they say… she's dead…" Selene muttered. Zazie looked at her blankly and so did Largo to him.

"Revenge… I'm going to kill that murderer… I promise…" Selene promised herself but Lag tried to hold her back, "Revenge will not solve anything Selene-chan! Aria-san and Largo-san will find the murderer, so please calm down."

"How can I calm down? Do you know how hard it is to find out that your sister is dead? Killed?" Selene stormed out of the room and ran outside, Lag tried to follow her but Aria held his hand and shook her head, "She needs time alone." Aria spoke. Zazie ran towards Selene and looked at her in a distance.

"I swear… I'll kill you… wherever you may be… I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" Selene muttered.

"You okay?" Zazie asked.

"What do you think?" Selene replied back, not showing her crying face to him. Suddenly, Zazie hugged her from behind and whispered something to her…

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Aaliyah asked me to." This statement sent Selene crying and squeezed Zazie's hands back.

"Zazie…" Selene spoke while her tears are falling to his hands, "…why didn't you saved Aaliyah?" Zazie's pupils dilated and his heart raced.

"I wasn't there in time…" Zazie muttered.

Selene held tightly his hands and laid her head in his chest, Selene wanted to relax but she couldn't accept the fact now that her sister's gone. Zazie lowered his head and is resting on top of Selene's head which made Selene blush again.

"Selene… what do you plan to do next?" Zazie asked.

"Revenge. A life for a life." Was Selene's angry reply.

"Whoever it may be?" Zazie asked her again.

"Yes. My sister is the most important person to me in the whole world. I'm going to avenge her."

"What if…" Zazie stated, "…what if I'm the killer?"

Selene paused for a while and thought for a minute. Zazie's face went blank and was waiting for Selene to answer.

"No… you can't be the killer…"

Zazie looked at her, he put aside the hair that's been covering Selene's face and placed it behind her ear. He repeated his question, "what if I am?"

Selene looked into Zazie's eyes with confusion and anger; she didn't know what to choose. To believe him and kill him right now, or to let it go and gather all the pain she has right now.

"I don't believe you… You can't be the killer, I… I trust you." Selene answered. Zazie looked up with his face blank and emotionless. He knew that she wouldn't have the guts to kill him even if he told her the truth. Zazie held Selene's hand and whispered something to her again.

"Answer me Selene, what if I am the killer? Would you kill me right now?"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY YOU ARE NOT THE KILLER!" Selene argued with tears falling out again, "You… you can't be… the killer…"

Zazie held her neck and kissed her forehead, doing what Aaliyah told him after he stabbed her, and just like what Selene did during the play. Selene blushed and thought that Zazie had a change of character.

"Za—Zazie…"

"I'll be here for you…" he said then leaving her sitting in front of the Bee Hive.

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

I can't believe I lied to her. I don't believe myself… I lied to her.

"Good acting Shrine." I turned around and it was Claudius, the leader of the Black Tsubasa, "You could have killed Selene in that state too, why not? You love her?" Claudius said which made me point my gun to him.

"You said you'd follow everything I say to gain power, right? But why didn't you kill Aaliyah Cross?" He asked. I have no intentions of killer her fully, I wanted her to survive, if I killed Aaliyah that time, they would order me to kill Selene next.

"Shut up Claudius."

"I will, but did you remember what you contracted me for?" He asked, pushing my gun downwards. I took my gun and kept it until he grabbed my scarf.

"You're a part of the Tsubasa, don't disappoint me. Kill the other Cross, I have Aaliyah on my hands now, she knows something about Kaoru." Claudius said then left, his silhouette vanishing in the darkness.

I looked at the dagger I used to stab Aaliyah, I wanted to kill myself that time, I just need to cover up this act for a while and my reputation would change in that time, I guess…

Right now, I need to get to Selene. Who knows what Claudius will do to her…?

* * *

**AALIYAH: Hi everyone! I know I'm unconscious at this part of the story. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm speaking. RIIIIIGHT?**

**ZAZIE: Oi!**

**AALIYAH: *dark aura* you… YOU KILLED ME! *runs after Zazie* you're going to payyyy!**

**ZAZIE: DO YOU WANT ME TO DOUBLE KILL YOU? WAAAAAAAAAAA! *runs away***

**LARGO: MONSTERKILL!**

**SIS: Where did you get that line Author?**

**ME: I got it from my best friend!**

**SIS: Oh…**

**LAG: What's going on with Author-chan?**

**SYLVETTE: Author, you told me to remind you that you have homework to do.**

**ME: Aaaahh! My Trigonometry!**

**SIS: Me too!**

**SELENE: Oh well, you know Author is a part-time student and part-time writer.**

**SIS: Author! The answer to number 31 is standard position of the Cartesian plane.**

**ME: Thanks! Bye for now!**

**ALL: Bye for now!**


	19. The Black Tsubasa

**ME: Hello, I am AuTHOR.**

**SIS: And I am Co-AuTHOR.**

**SELENE: This is a fanfic of LetTHOR Bee.**

**AALIYAH: Also known as THORgami Bachi!**

**LARGO: All TogeTHOR…**

**ALL: Happy THORsday!**

**ZAZIE: Please shut the THOR up.**

**ME: LOL hahaha**

**SIS: FanaTHORicFantasy116 doesn't own anything, except Aaliyah, Selene, twins, and some dingos, and also the sTHORy line.**

**ALL: ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: THE BLACK TSUBASA**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Selene-chan, are you okay?" Lag came up to me outside of the Hive where Zazie left me and walked away. I nodded in answer while Lag called Alee to stay here with me. Aaliyah, you're not dead… are you? I just found my sister and she's gone again? What will happen next? I can't help but think if she'll alive, she won't leave me behind…

I stood up and walked outside the Bee Hive. I went to the tree where Zazie dragged me to hide from Aaliyah, the day I met her. I sat under the tree where leaves fall to my head and I would remember what we've done before this happened. Aaliyah… Dad… why do you keep on leaving whenever I see you at last? I held my hair; I remember the last time when Aaliyah left to become a Letter Bee…

_"Mom, I want to be a Letter Bee!" Aaliyah shouted._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"Please! I need to find Dad; I'm going to bring him back!"_

_"Sis, don't go…"_

_"I'll come back for you Selene… remember that. I need you to protect Mom before I find Dad. Okay?" _

_"No… I don't know if I can do that!"_

_"You can, I believe in you. Good bye Mom, good bye Selene… I'm sure we'll meet again…"_

And that was it, end of the story. I was able to find her here… but she's gone again. I wonder if I could visit Mom, but Aaliyah told me to stay put in the Hive…

"Selene! Look, it is Arielle!" Alee pointed her ears towards Arielle who flies towards Aria-san's office; I followed her since I can understand what she says; I eavesdropped on them even though it isn't right.

"Arielle! Where's Aaliyah's body?" Aria-san asked.

"She's taken hostage in the organization of Black Tsubasa. She's not dead; the murderer didn't kill her truly. She sent me here to send a message." Arielle replied. It's a good thing that Aria-san can understand her.

"So, will you tell me who the murderer is?" Aria-san asked her one more time.

"Zazie" My heart stopped pounding once I heard that name…

No… No… Zazie… He's the murderer? He wouldn't… Aaliyah's his best friend, how could he…

_"What if I am the murderer? Will you kill me right now?"_

So everything that Zazie said… was true? Tears fell down from my eyes, Aaliyah… Dad… And now, Zazie's involved? I looked back to the two of them and I saw Aria's face filled with confusion.

"I'm going back to Aaliyah. She's being held hostage by a man named Claudius." Arielle said, when she was about to fly, Aria-san said something with my name in it.

"Please don't tell this to Selene or to Alee. They might do something stupid." Aria said teary-eyes. Arielle saluted and flew away. I ran beside the door and hid behind a big pot of flowers and I saw Arielle's black body flew outside the Hive. I'm sorry Aria-san, I need to save sis… I'm willing to do everything to save her, even if I have to risk my own life.

"Selene, don't be stupid! Aria warned you and so did Aaliyah, do you think that when you get into some trouble, they'll be happy for it?" Alee said with her ears wrapped around my hand, I wanted to find out about this Tsubasa thing and I need to find sis.

"Selene, please, listen to me! I know how hard it is to lost a sister, find her, and lose her again! Please Selene… I had a previous contractor, I lose her and I don't want that to happen again." Alee pleaded to me, with small tears falling from her green eyes.

"I'm sorry Alee. I love my sister." I said, leaving her behind and running to follow Arielle. I walked behind Arielle with a distance, hoping she won't see me. She suddenly stopped and spoke.

"Selene, don't be an idiot."

I stood up from my place and walked up to her.

"Arielle, please take me to her." I begged.

"I can't. I'm not the real Arielle." What? So, if she's not the real Arielle, where is the—

"Hi Selene, it's been so long." I turned around and I saw a man wearing black clothes and a coat which was dusty and old. The only thing that's different about him is that he's wearing a necklace which was pure silver. I tried to grab my gun, ready for something to happen.

"Don't move!" I shouted, I pointed my gun to him, almost near to pull the trigger.

"There's no need for that… Shrine, come here." Behind the man, I saw Zazie, still in his Letter Bee uniform.

"Za—Zazie… why?" I stuttered, my knees were now shaking, my hands are all sweaty, and my eyes were shocked to see him with this man. I couldn't move a muscle, that is, until Zazie pointed me his gun. Why is he doing this?

"Kill her Shrine… do not disappoint me." The man said. No, Zazie, he won't kill me… right? I wanted to run, Alee was right, if only I had listened to her.

"Selene!" I looked up and I saw Alee with her long wings, she grabbed my bag and carried me out from the situation.

"Alee! Hurry up! RELEASE!" Alee's wings grew larger, she grabbed my collar from behind and made it look like I had my own wings. Down below, Zazie shouted his shindan towards me.

"Blue Thorn!"

"Kill the swan Shrine, do not come back when she's not yet dead." I heard the man said. I told Alee to hurry up and go back to the Bee Hive and report to Largo-san and Aria-san. But to my bad luck, Alee's wing got a bullet and was about to fall.

"Alee!" I shouted. I took Alee and embraced her in my arms when we were falling, Alee, I'm sorry if I got you into this… I was about to hit my head in the ground when suddenly, I felt someone catch me in that height.

"You okay?" It was a brown-haired man riding a motorcycle, it was Jiggy-senpai.

"Ah… Ji—Jiggy-senpai!" I stuttered.

"Why didn't you listen to Aria? Let's get you back to the Hive before he comes back." Once Jiggy-senpai started the motorcycle, a shindan was shot. I think it was Zazie's Blue Thorn. Jiggy-senpai carried me and placed me in front of him which made me blush at the same time. I'm not heavy, am I?

"Stay down Selene…" Jiggy-senpai said then rode me towards the Bee Hive, leaving Zazie behind.

"Selene! Thank God you're okay! Where have you been?" Aria-san said, hugging me.

"Aria-san… Alee! She's…"

"Hit by a shindan bullet. Dr. Thunderland!" Aria-san called.

"Please take Alee to the clinic now, Selene, we'll talk in the Director's Office." Aria-san said, giving sleeping Alee to Dr. Thunderland. We arrived at the Director's Office and we saw Largo-san talking to someone else, now that I noticed it, he wears the same clothing as to what the man who wanted to kill me a while ago. Largo-san asked the man to go out and to finish their conversation later.

"Selene, may I ask you something? Do you know any organizations about the Black Tsubasa?"

"No, sir." I replied.

"Have a seat; I have some important news to tell you. I have already told Lag and Connor about this and I sent them to investigate and find out more." Aria-san got me a stool and she stood next to Largo-san.

"The Black Tsubasa is an organization whose members can use illegal magic, also known as black magic. I believe your father; Kaoru Cross knows about this and joined the organization of black magic users."

"How do you know dad?" I interrupted.

"He was a former Head Bee, until he resigned since, um… I think it was because of his son, Hans who died in the hands of the Tsubasa."

"You… you know Hans? Please tell me about him…" I begged.

"Hans Cross is your older brother, Selene. I doubt you know about him since he died while you're still in Hana's womb. He was kidnapped by the Tsubasa and held ransom. Your dad and Aaliyah followed them and since your sister knows about the organization, the former leader of the Tsubasa tried to kill her. Hans tried to save her by sacrificing himself and thus, the leader killed Hans to remind to obey what they say. I asked Aaliyah about this and she told me, once she is held hostage again, she asked me to tell you all about you. And now, the Tsubasa knows about Aaliyah having a little sister and they plan to kill you."

"What about Z— I mean the killer?" I asked.

"I have hypothesized that they used him to provoke Aaliyah to be sent investigating. She volunteered just to save you. May I continue about the organization?" Largo-san asked. I nodded back in reply.

"Okay, the Black Tsubasa is now currently in search of you. The current leader of the Tsubasa is a man named Claudius Peak."

Claudius Peak? Who is he? Is he the man I saw when I was following Arielle?

""Claudius Peak hires several people from all over Amberground and uses them as puppets. We still don't know his true intentions yet but we will one day."

"So, you're saying that they use people as puppets?" I asked.

"He is just a mere pawn used by that. Similar that happened when you followed Arielle but the truth is Arielle is locked together with Aaliyah so how can she escape? Her body is just an illusion and Aria played with that trick. Inside that Arielle body, a black magic, or dark force is swirling, causing her brain and heart to forget everything and follow whatever Claudius says or anybody included in the organization."

This is making my head spin. All I can understand is that they used Arielle's body to infiltrate the Bee Hive and to… well… I don't know!

"Claudius is a dangerous man Selene. You don't want to mess with him. I have tried talking to him, but he will not listen. So, I need you to stay here in the Bee Hive and leave everything to us." Largo-san said then stood up.

"So all I have to do is to stay here while you get my sister? I won't!" I shouted back.

"Selene-chan, your sister told us to watch you—"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO GET HER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I said, storming out of the room and running outside the Hive.

"I need to find where the Tsubasa organization is." I said to myself. That is, until I felt a gun clicked behind me.

"I don't want to do this Selene… surrender." It was Zazie's voice. Is he… no… he won't… kill me?

"Zazie… please tell me where my sister is…" I asked the murderer.

"Come with me, I'll take you to her." He replied, clicking the gun one more time.

"You're ordered to kill me, aren't you?" I asked.

"No more questions. Drink this; this is much better than getting shot in the head." Zazie said, giving me a liquid in a small jar. I drank it and once I did, I saw a blur and darkness, I felt Zazie's arms catch me and before I was about to be unconscious, the last words I heard were, "Sorry Selene…"

Nothing was left… black… black abyss spreading… Aaliyah…

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

"Get the girl"

"You mean the other Cross?"

"Of course! I've killed Hans, Aaliyah, and next… the girl with the moon."

Girl with the moon, Selene? That's right, the name Selene meant moon. Looks like I'll be the one who will get Selene for them…

"Shrine!"

"Oi…" I entered the room.

"I think you know what you're about to do…" Claudius said.

"I do. To get Selene, am I correct?" I replied back.

"Good. Get her for me, and you will get your reward once you've accomplished."

I obeyed and went outside. I never wanted to do this in the first place. The only thing I want is to take revenge on the gaichuus. Hmph, when will I know his intentions, why is he interested in the Cross family? More importantly, why including Selene?

I ran towards the Bee Hive, I wonder what Wasiolka and the others doing right now? Forgive me Wasiolka; I couldn't let you know about this… Just making things easier, I saw Selene sitting outside the Bee Hive. Forgive me Selene…

"I don't want to do this Selene… surrender." I clicked my gun behind her head. This is just my way to provoke her; my gun doesn't even have any bullets in it.

"Zazie… please tell me where my sister is…" She asked me, with her voice sounding afraid.

"Come with me, I'll take you to her." I said, I don't want to force Selene, but these are my orders. I click my gun the second time just to scare her. I am not going to kill her; she's one of the most important persons in my life…

_What? What the heck?_

"You're ordered to kill me, aren't you?" Selene added. I don't want to see her being tortured by Claudius, if only I could bring myself to kill her right here, she wouldn't suffer much later on… But…

"No more questions. Drink this; this is much better than getting shot in the head." I told her, handing her a small jar with purple color of liquid. Selene drank it in no time and she fell unconscious. I caught her lifeless body and carried her up.

"I'm sorry, Selene…"

I walked towards the hide-out of the Tsubasa, the old abandoned church. I have no idea why would they set up their place into that church. Once I got there, Claudius was already waiting for me outside the half-buried church.

"Looks like you did it." He said. I didn't even bother looking at him but he suddenly grabbed my scarf.

"Shrine… come to the center of the church later. I want you to witness something. Got that?" I nodded in agreement while two men went walking to me and took Selene from my arms.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What's your problem?" one of them asked.

"Hmm, nothing…" I replied back.

I saw Claudius look at me and smiled, he's up to something, and I can see that. I looked at my hands, the hands which killed Aaliyah's second most dearest person in the world which was Raphael, and now, Claudius will now threaten Selene. I don't want this anymore! But if I tried to save Selene… they'll kill Aaliyah and Selene. I took out my gun and raised it up high.

"Blue Thorn!" thousands of blue bullets rose up in the sky, lighting it up. I'm sure Lag and Connor saw that. I was sure of my decision now, to quit the Tsubasa.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Claudius said, snatching my scarf and raising me up.

"I don't want to work with you anymore! Kill me if you want, just don't kill—"

"Selene? My, young love… but it's too late."

Don't tell me… he… no… NO!

"You… you… DIE!" I kicked his face and took my gun and pointed it at his face, right in front of his eye.

"Hah, do you think you can kill me that easily? Zazie, you can't live without me!"

"I can. I have my friends…"

"An assassin doesn't need any friends…" he replied back. He is getting on my nerves.

"Just think about it… your Mom, Dad, best friend, and now… your most important girl about to die, all because of your fault. It would have been better if you weren't born!" Claudius shouted.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted back, "You don't know what it's like…"

"Oh but I do…" he said, giving a chuckle until I felt a terrible pain from my neck… they must have…

"Ugh…" my body laid flat on the ground.

"Tie him up. Bring him to the church…" Claudius said before leaving. One of them must have hit my nerve near the neck… Selene… I'm… going to… save… you…

I promise…

* * *

**SIS: Did you enjoy the chapTHOR we made?**

**ALL: Please quit the THOR jokes…**

**SIS: Sorry, I'm enjoying it… THOR much… WAHAHAHAHA!**

**ME: I have nothing to say.**

**SELENE: I do! We have a new author today!**

**ALL: What? Who? Girl? Boy? Gay? Tomboy? Lizard? Pig? Space?**

**SELENE: Half Girl, half Space! She will be called… Extra-Author! Ta-da!**

**ME: That was an idiotic name…**

**SIS: I agree… So who is the new author?**

**SELENE: I'm not telling! You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**AALIYAH: Yo :)**

**ME: Eh? Where were you?**

**AALIYAH: I went to bed, it's kinda boring out here.**

**SIS: Never mind, see ya next chapter!**

**ALL: Bye for now! :)**

**_AUTHOR AND CO-AUTHOR'S NOTE: NEVER EVER FORGET THE SMILEY FACE! :))))))))))))))))))))_**


	20. Amnesia?

**SIS#2: Yo :)**

**ALL: WHO THE HECK?**

**SIS: Eh? Extra-Author?**

**ALL: EHHH?**

**SIS#2: Yep. It's extra-author here!**

**SIS: How come? #2...? I HATE YOU!**

**ME: Ugh, fine! I'll change our names and… wah-lah! Ta-da!**

**Co-author: Whaaaat? My name's not sis anymore… :(**

**Author: Hahahahahahaha!**

**Extra-author: Good day dudes!**

**Co-author: I am NOT a dude! *dark aura, randomly mutters things***

**Extra-author: And oh! There'll be "another author" to watch out later! *winks***

**Co-author: *dark aura***

**Author: Co, don't you wanna know who'll be "another author"?**

**Co-author: Don't wanna.**

**Extra-author: Come on…**

**Co-author: Don't wanna.**

**Author: *sigh* she's just acting like a child.**

**Co-author: Am not!**

**Author: Are too!**

**Co-author: Am not!**

**Author: Are too!**

**Zazie: JUST SHUT IT!**

**Extra-author: Now they're both acting like children… FanaticFantasy116 doesn't own anything. *smiles***

**Co-author: Am not!**

**Author: Are too!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: AMNESIA?**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

**_"I'm sorry Selene…"_**

_I… I'm… dead?_

**_No you're not._**

_Aaliyah?_

**_Wake up! Aaliyah needs you!_**

_It's no use now…_

**_Why not?_**

_Who are you anyway?_

**_I'm you… Selene Cross!_**

_Impossible._

**_Wake up now!_**

I tried to open my eyes, I looked around and what I saw was a half-buried church. I tried to stand up but my hands are in chains. I struggled until someone spoke in the dark.

"Well, she's awake!" he said.

"Who… who are you?" I shouted.

"Don't you remember me?" I certainly don't.

"Where's Aaliyah?" I asked, wanting to see her again.

"No need to worry, she's safe with me…" I saw a figure coming out from the mist and it was none other than Claudius Peak!

"Seriously though, don't you remember me?"

"I DON'T! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" I shouted. He knelt in front of me and pinched my cheeks which hurt a lot.

"She's mine, and so are Zazie and Hans… there's nothing you can do about it…" he said. I shook my head to let go from his pinch and gave him a malicious look.

"Where are they?" I said; a tear fell from my eye. Claudius clapped and the lights opened. I was shocked to see Aaliyah, Arielle, and Zazie tied up to a wall in chains.

"Let them go! Please!" I begged. Claudius wiped my face with his hands and stopped the tear from falling down my cheeks.

"Do you wanna know what happened to the past? The night your older brother died?" he started to make some sense, of course I do!  
"Okay, you remember Kaoru Cross, right?" He asked me, I nodded back in reply. What is his relationship with Dad? Until I remembered that Dad joined the organization and nobody knows what happened next.

"And you know me?"

"Of course I do…" I replied.

"Well, the main reason I do this is that I don't take hearts just for fun. I have my own reasons, like, reviving someone dead back to life…"

Dead? So his main intention was to revive someone? Isn't that forbidden or something?

"The person I want to revive is none other than Hans Cross…" he said.

"Why him? You could resurrect anyone but why my brother?" I asked, puzzled this time.

"Because he was my son who was killed by this very organization…" If Hans is my brother, and Claudius is Hans' dad, shouldn't that make me and Aaliyah…?

"You guessed right. I'm Kaoru Cross, former Head Bee, and now known as Claudius Peak, the current leader of the Deadly Black Tsubasa!"

"No… no! It's impossible! You… you…"

"No more hesitating the facts now that you are a daughter of mine, don't ever regret that." So that must be the reason why Mom never wants me to become a Letter Bee.

"But even if I am your Dad, still… that's the past. So, choose…"

"I… I won't."

"Look at your sister, look at Zazie… do you want them to die right in front of your very eyes?"

"NO! Please… no… I'll…"

"I won't kill them, only if you promise me one thing… You'll do anything I say…" He said. Before I would agree, I heard someone groan, and I know that groan… it was…

"Don't!" I heard Zazie shout.

"Hmph…" Claudius said, leaving me again in the center.

"Release the three of them!" the chain was immediately broken in Aaliyah's wrists and so was in Arielle's and Zazie's, and so was mine. What is going to happen next? I heard chanting, people chanting something. I realized that I was standing on a magic circle. What's going on?

"Selene, run!" Zazie shouted.

I tried to run, but I couldn't. I felt shadows holding my ankles and they were pulling me in.

"Aaaahhh!"

"SELENE!"

What… what's going on? Mom… Aaliyah… Alee… Zazie… help me!

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

"Don't!" Is Claudius out of his mind? How could a 13 year old girl help him in his plans! He's just provoking her! Selene knows her Dad is gone, how can she trust him!

"Hmph…" Claudius said.

"Release the three of them!" the chains that were lifting me up were broken and so were Aaliyah's and Selene's. I wanted to run towards her when suddenly, I heard chanting. Oh no…

"Selene, run!" I shouted as loud as I can. I carried Aaliyah on my back and Arielle in my arms. I tried to run when suddenly, I heard her scream.

"Aaaahhh!"

"SELENE!" I saw Selene being pulled to the ground by shadows around her. I tried to run towards her when I felt someone pulling me behind.

"Let me go! Grr…"

"Don't disturb them Shrine… it might make Selene's last breath." Claudius said, "So if I let you go, you want to kill her? If no, stay down!" Claudius kicked my stomach which made me kneel and cough some blood. I wanted to help Claudius do his deeds, but I've had enough!

"Shut the hell up!" I stood and kicked his shoulder.

"SELENE!" I grabbed her body and placed my hand on her face. Her face became pale and cold.

"Selene? Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted. I shook her shoulder but she's still out cold. The chant had ended, and I carried Selene up bridal-style. I walked towards Claudius and asked him what the black wizards did to her.

"Simple. They erased her memories." My heart pounded hard and my pupils dilated in shock. I looked at Selene's pale face and I touched my forehead with hers. I laid down her body again on the ground and went face to face with Claudius.

"BLUE THORN!" I shot towards Claudius but once my malice shot through him, it passed through space and never touched him. "Do what you want; I won't be killed that easily."

"Uh…huu…" I turned around and I saw Selene trying to stand up.

"SELENE! You're okay!" I said, hugging her.

"Who… who are you?"

It struck me… a pain in my heart? No… It must be something different. Pain? Regret? Betrayal? What the hell is going on with my mind?

"Isn't that a pain, right Zazie-kun?" Claudius mocked.

"Selene… don't you remember me?" I tried to help her remember until I saw Aaliyah grunt and wake up. She looked at me and Selene while I noticed that Claudius was now gone.

"SELENE!" Aaliyah ran towards her little sister. Aaliyah's tears fell down from her cheeks and grabbed my scarf.

"Why didn't you save my sister?" She asked me angrily.

"I tried to… I got there too late…" I replied back.

"SELENE!" Aaliyah said, hugging her sister who just lost her memories. I swear I'll kill that Claudius. But more than that, how do we help Selene get her memory back?

"Who are you?" Selene asked Aaliyah who softly stroking her brown hair.

"I'm your sister, Selene… don't you know me?" Aaliyah asked her in astonishment.

"No I don't."

This made Aaliyah cry even more. I let Aaliyah's head rest on my shoulder and cry it all out. I looked at Selene who just sits there, with her eyes blank in dark green shade. I held Selene's hand and hoped if she could still remember everyone, remember me. Selene looked at me with her blank eyes and expression. She doesn't really remember everything…

"Selene…" Aaliyah said.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Selene suddenly shouted.

"Wha—what's wrong with her?" Aaliyah panicked. Selene's hands were now in her head which was aching a lot. She kept on screaming and tears ran down from her eyes and sweat drops from her hands and knees.

"Aa… Aali… yah!" Selene shouted. Aaliyah hugged Selene and tried to take her hands off her head. I held Selene's shoulders that were shaking in the extreme pain she's in. Claudius… he'll pay!

"Don't worry! I'm right here! Calm down! I'm here…" Aaliyah started saying to the screaming girl.

"He…lp… me!" Selene said, still screaming in pain. She started coughing blood and then, everything stopped as if time itself stopped ticking. Selene suddenly fell unconscious and I caught her in time.

"Zazie… what's going to happen?" Aaliyah asked in tears.

"I don't know. We better hurry to the Hive and let the creepy doctor figure this out." I replied, carrying her up with her head lying on my shoulder. Selene, she's in danger now. What will happen to her? Aaliyah's dingo suddenly jumped over my head and became large wings.

"Come on, unless you prefer to walk. RELEASE!" Aaliyah said, reaching her hand to me.

"How can I take your hand if I'm busy carrying your sister?" I replied back, quite annoyed.

"Don't complain! Come on!" Arielle grabbed my back while Aaliyah was flying on her other wing. We need to hurry to the Bee Hive. I guess I have to admit that I was the cause of all the killings now.

"I'm not going to tell them that you're the killer, so don't worry." Aaliyah said, as if she just read my mind. I smirked at her and we were on the way to the Bee Hive.

"Look! It's Arielle!" I saw Alee jumping on Aria's head and Largo waiting for us to come back. The other Bees, I meant, Lag, Connor, Jiggy, and their dingos were also outside.

"Thunderland!" I immediately shouted.

"The doctor's busy—" Aria said.

"Ugh… Let me through!" I shouted and I hurried to the clinic. I'm going to save Selene no matter what. I've left the killing business and now, I want to protect someone important to me… and that person is the person I love.

"THUNDERLAND!" I shouted in his clinic which he immediately opened.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Heal now, explain later!" I exclaimed and I placed Selene in a white bed with techs beside the bed.

"Explain now!" Thunderland said, putting a helmet on Selene's head.

I explained everything that had happened. I have no idea why does this thing happen in the Hive when the organization of Tsubasa does not hate the government. Maybe it does revolve in the family of the Cross…

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

"Aaliyah, what happened with Selene?" Aria asked me after Zazie ran towards Dr. Thunderland with Selene.

"Selene lost her memory. I have no idea what happened then." I replied back. I wanted to tell them about the dark magic inside me… Can it control me too?

"Aaliyah…" Aria suddenly hugged me.

"…thank you for staying alive…" Aria continued. That's right, the Bees thought I was dead so Selene ran and got revenge on the Tsubasa but that bad luck happened to her.

"Aaliyah, how did Selene lose her memory?" Largo asked me.

"I don't know. I think I was unconscious at that time. But it was definitely used by Black Magic users." I replied back.

"Ok, thanks for the data." Largo said then left for the Director's Office. Aria also left and informed the Bees who thought I was dead and they asked for forgiveness. I forgave them easily, but one thing's bothering me, why did they let Selene lose her memory but they can kill her in her state, when she was chained? I wanted to investigate some more but Arielle warned me.

"Take care of yourself." I forgot she can read minds.

"So? What are we going to do next?"

"I'm going to take care of my sister."

"How can you? She lost all her memory—"

"Not all, she called out my name when she was screaming…" I argued.

"Aaliyah-san, please come to the clinic. Dr. Thunderland wishes to see you." A Bee told me.

"Sure." I said, heading towards his infirmary.

"Aaliyah!" I saw Selene and Thunderland talking to each other.

"What's going on?" I asked Thunderland.

"It's what Zazie said, she did lose her memory. Try asking her questions." Thunderland told me. I looked at my sister whose eyes are still blank and dark. Those green eyes, I know, when I was still a little girl, I would envy my baby sister's green emerald eyes which was really pretty. I stroked her soft brown hair when I noticed something, her right sleeve, it was torn. I looked closer to it when I saw, the very same mark I had on my left shoulder. She also has this?

"Where's Zazie, doc?" I asked the doctor who was busy stirring medicine for Selene.

"Over there, by the corner. He fell asleep near Selene so I carried him there." He said.

Looks like this is as hard to Zazie as to mine; he does like her. I can sense that, sister's instincts.

"Selene… do you know me?" I asked my blank-expression sister. The answer I got was a shook of her head.

I looked at her eyes; they didn't even bother to look at me. Her body seems lifeless, just a puppet. A tear fell over my eye until Lag and Niche came inside, running and out of air.

"Aaliyah-chan, is it true that Selene-chan lost her memory?" he asked.

"See for yourself…" I said, not giving him eye contact.

"Selene-chan! It's us! Lag and Niche!" Lag told her but she paid no attention. Lag started to cry but Niche gave him a hanky.

"Wha… what will happen to her?" Lag said, with his tears flowing non-stop.

"Right now… I have no idea." I replied back. I wanted to help Selene right here and now, but how? I looked at Zazie's sleeping face, I think he wants the same thing. Selene's cheery face turned into blank, her dedicated and joyful eyes became dark, her memories… lost… But a while ago, while she was screaming, I heard her say "Aaliyah… Help me" could it be that she didn't lose everything?

"Do you know who Zazie is?" I asked Selene one more time.

"Um… he's… Letter Bee?" she answered. I knew it! She didn't lose everything! I ran towards Zazie and woke him up.

"What happened? BUG?" Zazie suddenly shouted,

"No! No! Selene! She remembers you!" Zazie's face turned to pink and ran towards Selene. Even though Selene's face became blank and empty, I can't believe she still has some memories left in her mind.

"Thunderland!" Zazie called, "what now?"

I didn't paid attention to the two boys but I focused mine on Selene who was little by little remembering some of her memories, that is, until Lag came up with a great idea.

"Aaliyah-chan, give me something to shoot! My shindan can read the intentions of a thing or memories, right? If we show it to Selene-chan, she might remember more!" I took Selene's gun and handed it to Lag, "Shoot this."

"Red Needle!"

I told Selene to look up and watch the memory frames. But once I looked up, I saw… nothing?

"Aah? Why won't my shindan work?" Lag cried.

"Don't worry…"

"I'm sorry Selene-chan!" Lag apologized, "I couldn't help you get back your memory!"

"Selene… chan?" She suddenly asked.

Lag immediately hugged her and he was happy that she remembers something else! But when I looked at Zazie, I can see his annoyed face… err… his jealous face. Dr. Thunderland was now teasing him constantly.

Thank goodness Selene can remember some… now… I think I need to go to sleep… Selene, please be alright by tomorrow…

* * *

**AUTHOR: For the love of… **

**CO-AUTHOR: For what? For *toooooot*!**

**AUTHOR: NO!**

**EXTRA-AUTHOR: YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**AUTHOR: SHUT IT!**

**-END OF STORY-**

**SELENE: It's not yet done!**

**ZAZIE: I didn't get to—**

**AALIYAH: Ahem. Ahem.**

**AUTHOR: I quit.**

**ALL: WHAAAAT?**

**AUTHOR: Sayonara! Good luck Co-Author!**

**CO-AUTHOR: Oh no I also quit!**

**ALL: Ehhh?**

**EXTRA-AUTHOR: Okay so I think I'm in charge of the story now!**

**AUTHOR & CO-AUTHOR: We're back!**

**EXTRA-AUTHOR: But once you die… I'll be in charge of the story now! Wahahahahahaha!**

**AUTHOR & CO-AUTHOR: *kicks her out***

**SELENE: Oohh she's dead.**

**EXTRA-AUTHOR: *enters room again* I shall return! *salutes then exits again***

**SIS: Wow I'm sis again!**

**ME: Whew… Anyways.. this was long. See ya next chapter! BYE!**


	21. Triple T's

**EXTRA-AUTHOR: I HAVE RETURNED!**

**SIS: …AS SPACE!**

**ME: …AS DAMAP!**

**SELENE: Only the Authors get it. Get it?**

**ALL: Haiiii!**

**EXTRA-AUTHOR… no… SPACE: *emits dark aura***

**ME: I think we better run.**

**ME & SIS: Waaaaaaaaaah!**

**SPACE: I'm everywhere! WAHAHAHAH! **

**ZAZIE: Creepy.**

**SELENE: Weird.**

**ME: CALL JIGGY! CALL JIGGY!**

**ALL: JIIIIGGY!**

**JIGGY: Eh?**

**SPACE: JIIIIIGGGGYYY! *chases Jiggy***

**JIGGY: Ehh… *rides motorcycle, RIDES AWAY!***

**ME: That was close…. Oh well… Enjoy the chapter!**

**ALL: Ta-Da!**

**JIGGY: You must run away even if your opponent is a space… Even if… Even if… *makes peace sign***

**ME: That makes no sense.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: TRIO TRIPLE TROUBLE (TRIPLE T'S)**

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

"Selene, are you feeling… uhmm… quite well?" I asked. I looked at Zazie; pretty sure it was what he wanted to ask. He just glanced at me.

"W-well… Aaliyah-nee-chan…?"_she remembers me! Oh, for the love of the Mother! Thank you!_

"Dr. Thunderland, and Lag, can we give those two… like you know…" Dr. Thunderland gave a nod of approval.

"Well then, Selene! I'll leave you and Zazie here! I'm sure Zazie could help you with those memories of yours. Ta-ta!" Lag and I left the room and let those two… um… what do I call them… Aaliyah's Magic Pair! I think that was an idiotic name but I like it.

**_/That was a bit stupid/_** my inner self commented.

_What?_

**_/Okay, I lied. That was SO stupid/_**

_Shut up._

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

Who was that? I think it was… sis… That girl with the green hair and blue eyes, she looked weird though. And also the boy with silver hair, a crybaby I suppose. I saw a boy with black hair sleeping near me. I looked around seeing lots of lights and things and I have no idea where am I.

"You're awake!" I looked to the door and I saw Claudius.

"Why is it that I only remember you and not them?" I asked.

"Remember, black magic, you belong to me. I don't care about that boy again, now that I have you as my puppet. And remember, Letter Bees are our targets. And enemies." He said in a creepy voice.

"Alright, so I'll be going now. I'll see you again later, okay?" Claudius said and then disappeared. I looked at the boy again, this time he was already awake.

"Was that Aaliyah?" He asked.

I don't know who he is talking about but I nodded anyways. He walked closer to me and suddenly, using his own forehead, he touched mine. I don't know what he is doing but I didn't shake my head or anything, but it made my cheeks feel hotter and I have no idea why.

"Hmm… looks like you really have amnesia." He replied. He then went back to his place but there's something inside me which made me want to hold his shirt and let him stay right next to me. But it's just an urge so I don't know what is really going on. But after that, he came back and gave me a cup of hot chocolate. I took it without hesitation.

"You… you really don't remember me?" He asked, "…seriously?"

"Sorry, no."

* * *

** [AALIYAH'S POV]**

Someone's using black magic.

"Lag I'm sorry!"

I knew it.

"I'll be going for a bit!"

I felt it.

"I'm really, really sorry."

_SISTER! _I ran to the clinic but…no… the energy isn't from there… I decided to go and look outside, and whom shall I see…

"My beloved daughter…" I hate hearing his voice. It just enrages me and brings me hatred and pain and… and… and memories… happy memories…

"I tell you. These past 12 years I have lived without a father… Mr. Peak." I answered coldly. _He's not your father Aaliyah, he's just Claudius. Get it? He's not Kaoru he's Claudius. He's not a Cross, he's a Peak._

"So you've forgotten all about Kaoru huh?"

"The memory of my father died the same time as my brother physically died."

"I joined the group to revive your older brother. Don't you want that?" _Aaliyah, think of something, quick! Change the subject! He's just trying to tempt me! Exactly! But… questions need to be asked… How..._

"How in the world could you pass the security around here?"I pulled my shindan, pointed it at him. _That was so idiotic. But at least I averted the subject._

"I can do much more with that magic inside you, Aaliyah…" with that I suddenly felt weak and limp and I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was he going away… "Father…" I muttered.

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

Who is he talking about? Selene? Who's Selene? I wanted to go back to sleep but it's kind of uncomfortable since that boy over there keeps staring at me. I looked back at him and we caught each other's stares.

"Um…" I suddenly spoke. He looked at me and walked towards me, sitting beside the bed where I was sitting up.

"Don't you really remember anything?" He asked.

"Sorry, no…" I replied back. I want to go back to sleep when he suddenly gripped my hand and held it tight. I tried to let go but he wouldn't. I can feel my cheeks heating up, did this body had feelings for him but I couldn't remember? If that's true, it's gone now.

"Za…"

He looked up at me and gave a smile. "Looks like you remember some of it now. That's great-"he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Aah!" I exclaimed.

"No contacts like that dear." Claudius suddenly appeared, again.

"What are you doing here? He's just trying to help me." I replied back. Claudius gave a small chuckle and looked at me with his eyes stirring in darkness. He walked towards me and touched the boy's head. He held his black hair and he also looked at me.

"Well? Is he dead?" I asked.

"No, I just stunned him a bit. I have a mission for you now, these people, including him, works for the Bee Hive which is our enemy. So your job is to eliminate every Bee you encounter, got that?"

I feel a very big sense of déjà-vu, I just don't know what or who. I feel that this thing, this happened before. Someone asked to kill people, and… wait…

"Claudius!"

He left without another trace, as if another mist has passed by. I looked at the unconscious boy lying next to me. I tried helping him up where I succeeded and I placed him on my bed. I looked at his face, I felt a strong feeling of déjà-vu, and I feel… something like… I know him somewhere, there's somewhere, or something in my heart but I don't know what it is.

"SELENE!" a silver-haired boy was carrying a girl with green hair whom I think was the 'Sister' they were reminding me about. I think the boy's name was… uh… Lam? Lan? Lap? LAG!

"Wha… Zazie!" He suddenly shouted. I looked at the boy who I helped a while ago, after Claudius left. But something felt different; I need to figure that out. Like what Claudius said, that to 'eliminate' the Letter Bees, but I'm wearing their uniform myself!

"What happened to Zazie?" Lag asked.

"Who?"

"I mean, um… uh… that boy?" he pointed to the boy I carried a while ago. I looked at him and back to Lag, it's really strange though, and I felt like I know these people but my mind is empty.

"Ugh…" He groaned. Lag pushed him off the bed and placed someone who was a green-haired girl. The boy who fell suddenly had fires in his eyes and ready to kill someone. Lag apologized and looked at the girl again.

"How's your memory Selene-chan?" He asked me.

"It's… fine."

"Do you know Aaliyah-chan and Zazie-kun already?" Who ARE they?

"Aaliyah… sister?" Lag's eyes were filling with tears now and I have no idea why.

"How about Zazie?" Lag asked me again.

"No."

"Awwwwww…. Zazie's crush doesn't remember him! Isn't that sad!" Lag teased the boy which I think was… uh… Zazel?

I looked at my feet and I can still feel a very big sense of déjà-vu. But I need to figure out this, there must be a connection between this déjà-vu thing and Claudius, if I had forgotten them, why not Claudius? This is giving me a headache.

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

I was once again holding my father's hand. Looking around, I realized where I was… _This… is…_

"MY SON! NO!"

"BROTHER!" I found myself shouting. I was grasping my father's hand… I was and currently am a 3-year old. And for a 3-year old… this… it… it makes you feel scared and horrified and…

Blood. It splattered. All around. Some even splattered at my face. I hugged my father so tight. He was shouting something. I didn't hear it; I was becoming deaf. _Blood… No…_ I felt hot tears trickling down my face. I shook terribly… oh, how much I wanted to run! But no, my legs wouldn't let me. They just stood there, paralyzed and frozen. This… this is just… another nightmare! _Oh please! Wake me up! Wake me up!_

"WAKE ME-"Somebody was shaking me.

"AALIYAH!" I snapped open my eyes. It was my father. I tried to answer but I can't. My voice went into the pits of me. Then someone was pulling me away from him.

_Let me go! Let me go!_ I tried to shout but still, nothing would come out. The next thing I know, I was pushed into a fire. The fire was colored blue with green.

_This… it was the Fire…_I was struggling to get out of it. But the cold flames caressed me. All my resistance a little bit ago was broken. I was craving for it, wanting to stay.

_"Darkness lingered on you ever since you stepped on that 'Fire' Aaliyah." Somebody said._

"NOOO!" This time, I was really awake. 2 pairs of eyes looked at me; the crybaby and the cat lover's.

"What are you looking at?"

"I told you to keep it down! Look, you already woke the gaichuu!" Zazie suddenly spoke. I don't know if I should laugh because they woke me up from that horrible nightmare or to be annoyed for the moment I just woke up, Zazie had the nerve to irritate me.

"SELENE? Where are—Oh." Selene was on the corner of the room, looking at us without any expression again. I walked towards Selene and while walking, I remembered, black magic… Suddenly my left shoulder mark began to ache. I tried to come closer but the more I walked towards her, the more my stupid shoulder ached. But when I looked at Selene, she didn't even budge. Am I the only one who feels this? I walked away from her and that's when my shoulder stopped aching so much. That's right; Selene had the same mark in her right shoulder.

"What's wrong Aaliyah-chan?" Lag came towards me and helped me up. I was already kneeling a few meters away from Selene because of the pain. Zazie looked at Selene and tried to walk towards her but he didn't feel any pain. Is this what the mark is for?

Suddenly, we heard gunshots and screams outside the Bee Hive. As my job, I need to investigate but I'm sure Lag and Zazie will follow and help me. Lag was already outside the Hive and so was Zazie. But I know I can't leave Selene here all alone, but I have to. No… I'll stay by her.

"Aaliyah-san! Four more Bees and some villagers were now dead in front of the Hive but no traces or footprints were found! We need your 'investigatory skills' to find the killer!" So Zazie's not the killer anymore, moreover, he's on our side now. Good for him! But I wanted to kill him for so badly I couldn't.

I asked for the Bee to watch over Selene and he agreed, but once I left, I sensed someone who knows black magic but I bet it's the killer's aura so I trusted the Bee. If he didn't watch over Selene properly, he'll die by my hands…

I ran outside of the Hive but I saw Lag and Zazie looking confused. I asked them if they witnessed anything but it turns out, it was a big, fat, prank.

"Oh no… SELENE!" I ran back towards the clinic and I hoped Selene would still be there. I knew it. I knew it!

"Aaliyah! What happened to Selene?" Zazie shouted who ran next to me.

"I left someone to guard Selene which was a big mistake. I hope he's not a Follower." I replied back.

"What's… a… Follower?" Lag tried to run with us so he's been panting for a while now.

"A Follower is someone who knows Black Magic and uses it for their own purposes." I replied back.

"Tch…" Zazie's pace sped up which made me want to fasten up my speed but once we got there, the only thing that's left is Selene's Letter Bee hat.

"Selene?" I looked everywhere. No sign of Selene. It was a big mistake I made, a very big stupid mistake. I kept on blaming myself which made my eyes cry a lot. I was blaming myself for everything; Hans and Raphael's death, and now, Selene's gone… kidnapped?

"I'll find her." Zazie said.

"There is no way you're going alone." I replied back.

"Who told you I'm not letting you join me?" He replied back which made me smile a bit, but more than that, it lightened the aura around.

Zazie's hand was now on my shoulder, I tried to stop tears from flowing and I told Mom that I would protect my sister with any cost. I'll find you Selene… wherever you may be.

* * *

**SIS: Meanwhile outside the story…**

**AALIYAH: What's up?**

**ME: *looks up* the ceiling?**

**SELENE: Where have you been all this time Aaliyah?**

**AALIYAH: Reading and re-reading.**

**SELENE: The what?**

**AALIYAH: THE CHAPTERS!**

**SELENE: Oooooooh….**

**ME: Sooo… bye?**

**SIS: Where's Zazie?**

**ZAZIE: Here…. zzzzZZZ…**

**ME: Okay, see ya next time! Sorry no funny chats for today, I was quite… well… BORED!**

**SIS: See ya next time!**

**SPACE: JIIIIGGYYY!**

**EVERYBODY! : *sweat drop***

**ME: You better RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!**

**SIS: JIGGY WALK!**

**JIGGY: Find a happy place… Find a happy place…**


	22. Broken Cross

**ME: Yo!**

**SIS: Is this the last chapter?**

**SELENE: Whaaaaaat?**

**AALIYAH: No it's not. I've read it a thousand times.**

**ME: Oh… Good for you.**

**SIS: I can't think of anything funny for the chats…**

**ME: That's one problem.**

**STEAK: Ni-ni-ni-ni!**

**ME: Eh? What's wrong Steak?**

**STEAK: Ni-ni-ni-nyu!**

**SIS: Ehhh?**

**AALIYAH: Seriously, you can understand that?**

**ME: Oh… he says that I don't own the Letter Bee but I own the story line and some characters. :)**

**SIS: Oh… I'm going back to sleep. I still need to think what to add in the chats later. See ya!**

**ALL: ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: BROKEN CROSS**

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

"STUPIIIID! How could you leave Selene with a Bee you don't even know!"

"I know, idiot! Why don't you try and lighten up my mood by motivating me!"

"Guys… now's not the time to—"

"Lag, it's not helping…"

"So? How will we find her?"

"Duh, we'll trace a Follower!"

"Idiot! Who will reveal themselves as a Follower?"

"Stupid! Of course I'll force them to spill the beans!"

"What beans?"

"LAG!"

"STUPID!"

"IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP!" A shindan bullet passed by between us which nearly shot us to death. It was Lag's.

"Wow, that was… unexpected." Zazie and I simultaneously said.

"OKAY! SO PLEASE NO SHOUTING OR KILLING OR TEASING OR WRESTLING OR KICKING OR PUNCHING OR… um… YOU GET THE POINT!" Lag said.

"But you're shouting yourself." Zazie complained.

"No more chit-chat. How do we find one Follower?" I asked. Zazie gave me a look of I-thought-you-knew which makes me want to kill him right now. He's one of the killers after all.

"Like that?" Lag pointed outside of the window to a man with black clothing and silver scarf with red necklaces, that must be blood. The man walked towards us, and I took a step back. I felt scared. As if I know that man was coming for me. When he was quite near us he asked,

"Aaliyah Cross?" I looked at him, nodded my head. I wanted to run… but… _The heck? Shoot. My knees are trembling…_

"You're so stupid! Giving him your name?" Zazie got his shindan, pointing it to the Follower.

"I came here for Aaliyah Cross. Not you." The man said, handling me an orb with sapphire in the middle, hanging in a silver necklace.

"T-this is for me?" I asked. I was mesmerized by the beauty of the gem. _But… he… that man is a Follower…_ I looked helplessly at Zazie and Lag. But the determined looks a while ago in their eyes were replaced by stares, dreamy spellbound stares.

"LAG! ZAZIE!"

"They can't hear you."

_He's so powerful! He could control both minds at once!_ I thought. _But…_

"Take it." He said. …_his power is not entirely black magic… How can he?_

"You doubt me?" the man a while ago became a woman with serpents intertwined in her neck. My eyes widened with surprise.

_She…._

I couldn't move a muscle in my body. I was too scared to move. She put the amulet in my neck.

"It's yours now." She sweetly whispered in my ear. The moment the jewel touched me, it trembled, thrumming, as if something mysterious of distant past has been awakened inside it.

"Wait! How about the two?" I asked her, pointing at Zazie and Lag.

"The spell would wear out a little while later." She just vanished in front of me without a trace.

…_is Hecate, the goddess of darkness, of sorcery and magicians._

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

"W-what happened Aaliyah-san?" I looked at Lag, then to Aaliyah.

"Why in the world are you wearing that orb?" I asked. She just looked at me. _She seems to be surprised. I wonder what happened…And where in the world is the Follower just a while ago?_

"Why did you let that Follower get away? STUPID!" I shouted at her. At the word stupid, she jerked.

"IDIOT!" she shouted back. "He… I mean she… Let's just call 'it'. It… It wasn't a Follower Zazie. It was… someone more powerful." She added gently, nearly whispering.

"STUPID! How are we going to find Selene now?"

"IDIOT! I do NOT know how. I thought you probably knew."

"Green-haired weirdo!"

"Cat-obsessed sucker!"

"GUYS!" Lag said, raising his shindan. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS AGAIN?"

Then, I think Aaliyah sensed something.

"Black…" she closed her eyes, feeling. "Found it." She said. She just ran, not minding that we don't know where she'll be going.

"HEY STUP-"

"To prevent more fights, Zazie, you'd go to the opposite direction Aaliyah went. I'll be going here. If anyone needs help, just fire your shindan. Got it?" I looked back to where Aaliyah ran, and then nodded my head. I ran, and ran, and ran.

While I was running, I kept on remembering the things Selene and I did together…

…That was unexpected of me…

"_Zazie!" _I kept on hearing her voice saying my name over and over again, until one word was spoken and I stopped, _"…help…" _

_Selene, WHERE ARE YOU?_ As I was running, I accidentally bumped to a boy, who scampered away when he saw me. I wondered who… The boy was holding a… _Crossbow?_ _Aaliyah's shindan! _

"You… Why are you holding Aa—"in that simple moment, he fired the crossbow at me, firing more arrows at me. I tried dodging them all but I got 2, no, 4 arrows cut me.

"Tch… I'm not through with you yet, get back here! Blue Thorn!" But once I shot him, he dodged it all, im-impossible! He then gave a smirk and disappeared, right in front of my eyes. But why does he have Aaliyah's shindan. No doubt about it, it WAS Aaliyah's… wait…

"AALIYAH!" I ran towards Aaliyah's direction and looked everywhere. Don't tell me they also took the weirdo, why would they need her for… Ugh, this is a huge pain. I looked through doors and rooms until I found Lag which was good…

"Lag! Where's Aaliyah?"

"Aaahh!" Lag was screaming, he's… going to shoot me?

"Lag! What's wrong?"

"Za—Zazie! Run! My body… it… I don't know what's going on!" Lag shouted. I tried to hold on to his shoulders until I saw invisible strings surrounding Lag's body. Strings? Threads? So that's what been controlling Lag. I picked up a dagger and I tried to cut the threads surround Lag's body until I saw a sharp thread about to slice me.

"Zazie, find Aaliyah!" Lag shouted but his body continued fighting with me. I took my dagger and cut the thread that was entwining with his arm. Lag used his free arm and started firing bullets all around him, cutting the threads. Lag knelt down once he finished, I helped him up and placed him on a corner where he can rest. If black magic can be used to control people's bodies by threads, what could be much worse than this?

"Zazie…" it was a man wearing the same clothes like the Follower was wearing. Is he one of them? If he is, he'll be in trouble. I pointed my shindan towards him and wanted to shoot until he showed me a locket, but not a simple locket; it was the locket I gave to Aaliyah when we became friends. I looked at him with murderous aura menacing around us. I planned to fight.

"Blue Thorn!"

Bull's-eye!

"That won't work on me boy." He floated into mid-air, who the hell is this guy? I blasted him with another Blue Thorn but he would dodge it every time! Idiot, I won't back down quickly.

"Gaa…." He dashed towards me and choked my neck in an instant, he's fast…

"Want to see Selene again? You don't need to, she's dead." he said. I don't believe him, I don't!

"Shut… the hell… up! BLUE THORN!" he was sent flying by my malice, how dare he say something like that, there's no way I'll let Selene die, I promised Aaliyah I would protect Selene even if I die, no, I promised myself I would protect the person I care about the most… I walked towards him and held his collar up to ask him questions…

"Where's Claudius?"

"I'm not telling! I'm forever loyal to the Black Tsubasa! There's no way you can make me—"

"Big mistake, TELL ME NOW!" I held the dagger I picked up a while ago and I placed it against on his neck.

"Aren't you a Follower? Why are you betraying the Tsubasa?" He asked. I have no time for these questions, I wanted to slit his throat thoroughly but I need answers.

"Why you do care? Are they in the church?" I asked.

"Yes! Va… Valladolid Church, the infamous church that has been half-buried—"good thing he talked. I threw his body away from my and ran outside the Hive. Don't worry Selene, I'll be there, wait for me.

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

_Where am I?_

_What's going on?_

_Help… me… It's too dark, I can't see a thing, please let me out!_

"Selene dear, our guests are about to arrive." I heard Claudius tell me. I looked around and I noticed I was in the Valladolid Church. I remember the boy from a while ago, why did they take me here? I thought they didn't want me. It's full of confusions now…

…**oOo…**

_**/Stop! You're not the real Selene!/**_

_I'm… not?_

_**/The real Selene would know/**_

_Who is the real Selene anyway?_

_**/The girl who would always trip in clumsiness, the girl who liked everyone, and the girl who loved someone special/ **_Someone special?

_Who?_

_**/See? You don't even remember your past feelings for him!/**_

_Please help me…_

_**/I can't, only someone powerful can…/**_

…**oOo…**

"Let me go! Ugh!" I heard someone say, a girl's voice.

"Aaliyah, so nice of you to join us…" I walked towards Claudius and I looked at the girl with her hands tied behind her back. I think her uniform is considered as a Letter Bee, the people who deliver letters and hearts.

"Eh? Where's the cat-eyed boy?" Claudius asked while I saw the girl staring at me.

"Tch, don't keep your attention towards him, he'll come." She replied. I looked at the two of them until Claudius asked if I knew the boy, I didn't reply anything. Claudius walked away while I kept company the girl.

"Selene… please… I know you're still in there…" she kept on saying. I knelt down and I stopped her tears until I whispered something really quiet…

"Help… me… A… Aaliyah-nee-chan…" I hugged her.

"I will, just keep the act." What act is she talking about? I'm not acting. I stood up and left her there, sitting in the middle of the abandoned church until I saw a mirror.

_Bloody red eyes? No, I think it was green, green as an emerald, they would always tell me that they loved my eyes. Brown hair, a little looked like peanuts. Letter Bee uniform… _

"Are you still enjoying yourself?" the string-controller asked me. I looked at him in disbelief and then I left. I looked at the mirror one more time, wishing I could remember the memories I had…

"Aaaah!" I looked around and I saw a Follower, dead. I ran towards him until I saw a woman with serpents clinging to her. Hecate?

I prayed.

"_Hecate-san, please help me… I need to find out what's happening, they won't tell me anything. I need help…"_

"Nah-ah-ah-ah! That's bad!" Claudius! He touched my forehead and I felt numb, my knees were shaking, my eyes… everything I see turns… red…

"Listen to what I say… okay? You don't want to die in such a painful way, right?"

"Yes sir." What? I didn't say that! My body, it's not cooperating with me! What's going on? This is the second time! My heart, it hurts…

"…Kill intruders… especially a boy named Zazie Shrine."

"Approved. Kill Zazie Shrine." My mouth said. No… what's going on? Help… I couldn't control my body!

"I'll see you later. Don't disappoint me, I want to see his body lying in a pool of blood as red as your eyes." He said, and then left. What am I going to do? My body, I felt as if I am just watching a horror movie, I can't do anything.

"Zazie Shrine…" my mind projected. No, I don't want to kill! It's different from before! I don't want to!

Just after that, my body started controlling itself, my mind in control. I felt my heart sank to the bottom of a dark void, wanting to get out again. My soul, I feel like… I'm trapped, sleeping a deep slumber in a world unknown. If that doesn't wake up, I'll be stuck like this forever.

Inside me, my inner self is sleeping, she couldn't wake up. If only I could get her to wake up, I would be back to my former self, the "Selene" they wanted and liked. But how can I wake her up? My heart stopped pounding, leaving a trace of silence everywhere. My shindan… wait…

"_Loading… Shindan… resonate with the darkness… and cut through it… Blue… Blue…" _I heard Hecate's voice, could it be, she's helping me? Suddenly, I felt a pain in my right shoulder, the mark… it hurts… so much… I wanted to cry… but no tears fell… My body is still in control, and here I am, inside my soul, wishing to get out again…

_Help… me…_

* * *

**ME: Waaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**SIS: …**

**AALIYAH: Alright! I'm officially bored! KILL ME NOW!**

**ZAZIE: Your wish is my command. *evil smirk***

**SELENE: Zazie! It's bad to kill… *pouts***

**ZAZIE: She said to kill her now.**

**AALIYAH: Yeah! So what's your problem little princess-sister? The play was a great success!**

**SELENE: Fine, let's kill her.**

**ME: *face palm***

**SPACE: Where's Jiggy?**

**SIS: He's over… over… over… over… THERE!**

**SPACE: OVER WHERE?**

**SIS: Not telling. LOL.**

**ME: Can't you believe it? 97 reviews! **

**SIS: See ya next time!**

**AALIYAH: Can't catch me!**

**SELENE & ZAZIE: GET BACK HERE! HAVE YOUR DEATH WISH GRANTED! WAAAA!**


	23. Back Up Plan

**ME: OMG! OMG! Can you believe it? Our story reached 101 reviews!**

**SIS: That seems unbelievable…**

**ME: Oh really? *readies knife***

**SIS: On second thoughts, it was good! Hehehehehe….**

**AALIYAH: *eats popcorn***

**SELENE: Whatcha watchin?**

**AALIYAH: I'm imagining an anime-version of this fic. Cool! ZAZIE'S ABOUT TO DIE! HAHAHAHA!**

**ZAZIE: *face palm***

**ME: FanaticFantasy116 doesn't own anything except the story line and some characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: BACK-UP PLAN **

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

…Valladolid Church…

…The infamous half-buried church…

…That's where Claudius and the others are…

"Zazie!" I felt something soft land on my head and on my shoulder. It was none other than Selene and Aaliyah's dingos, Alee and Arielle.

"Where are we going?" Arielle seriously asked.

"Not we… only me. Go back to the Bee Hive, it's going to be dangerous." I said which made Arielle slap my face with her long bunny ears.

"FINE! FINE! We're going to the Valladolid Church. That's were Aaliyah and Selene are." I replied back, lost to a bunny.

"I'm not just a bunny!" Man, I forgot Arielle can read minds.

"Intruder!" Ugh… another Follower?

"Get outta my way! BLUE THORN!" I shouted and shot. I continued to run and finally, I reached the Church. I wonder if Selene and Aaliyah are alright. I let Arielle to watch over from above while I carry Alee towards the church.

"Zazie… right, 90 degrees. Be careful." Arielle said. I gave her a sly smile and continued on walking until we reached the back of the church.

"Do you like Selene?" She suddenly asked.

"Ah… why do you need to know?"

"Because… Because I WANT TO! So, do you?" Alee continued.

"Ugh… Ssshh…" I cupped my hands in her mouth to stop her from talking. I took a peek and I saw Followers coming and walking towards me. Alee suddenly bit my hand and flew upwards. I'm grateful Selene didn't do that when I did that to her…

"Are you sure he's here?" one of them said.

"Of course. It's none other than Zazie." He replied.

I fled and hid at another spot, I waited for a chance to enter and my wait was over. But once I did, I can smell the scent of blood and death. They have been killing people just to perform forbidden magic, unforgivable. I continued walking and I saw a black figure coming towards me. I tried to hide but the silhouette spoke… and to my surprise, it was Selene's voice!

"There's no use in hiding…"

I walked out of the hiding place and I walked towards her directly. But something was different; I mean… she's still looks like the Selene I knew but… I feel that something was amiss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice is not melodic anymore, it turned dull, and her face became blanker, moreover, her eyes turned into a much more darker red with no shard of light in it.

"I said, what are you doing here?" She pointed her gun towards me. I didn't flinch and I stayed where I was. I knew what was the problem, this was another Selene… her other self with amnesia was gone. I can't sense her heart anymore. No, it's not eaten, it's not lost, or it's… taken?

"Selene, where's Claudius?" I asked. She clicked her gun and walked towards me, her footsteps echoed throughout the church.

"I only obey orders, Zazie. I'm ordered to kill you here and now." She knows my name, so this must be another spell they created.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! I'LL HELP YOU GET BACK!" I shouted. She fired her gun continuously at me, not giving me the chance of dodging them all. Selene, what's happening to you? Why can't you hear me?

_**/Zazie… help me…/**_

Who… was that? I looked around but I only see Selene and I all alone here, who could it be—

_**/Don't trust her… she's not the real me…/**_

_Where are you?_

_**/Inside her heart which sank into the darkness of the abyss. I'm the real Selene…/**_

_How do I know that you're not tricking me?_It seems like I'm the only one who can hear her. I was talking to her while dodging the attacks of the other Selene who wants me dead.

_**/Aim at her head. Erase the mark. It should give you some time./**_I followed her advice and tried to erase it, to my luck; she got hold of my arm and threw me to a wall. I can't believe I lost to a girl. I ran again and this time, I erased the mark while she fell to the ground, in pain. I wanted to help her but the other Selene says no. This is getting me confused.

_**/Find Aaliyah first, she can help you find me…/**_

_Who are you? Really?_I asked while searching for Aaliyah. The cuts from the fight a while ago hurt so much until Alee jumped on my head again.

"Zazie, I can sense Selene's heart inside this church. Is she talking to you?" She asked. Looks like she IS the real Selene…

_**/Is that Alee?/**_

_Yeah. She knew you were here…_

_**/Please help me, Zazie… Its dark in here, I don't want to stay here. I want to be with you…/**_

Those words made my cheeks heat up. I'm more determined to find her until I saw a couple more Followers in the way. I don't want to waste more of my heart so I just fought them, fist-to-fist. Blood drained out from their mouths and I continued on my way, with my fists hurting and turned red.

"What are their faces made of? Steel and lump?"Alee complained. She doesn't know how much it hurts.

"Are we close?" I asked her. Alee smelled the air and nodded. Aaliyah, I need to find you… to help Selene… Don't you dare die right now!

"Zazie! Look out!" Alee shouted while I stopped; strings again. I looked at the strings which were obviously sharp, once you accidentally slip, you're sliced to bits. Alee used her wings and lifted me up high, saving me the trouble of trying to squeeze into those things.

"Thanks Alee."

"So will you answer my question now? Do you like, no… Love Selene?" that turned to be a hard question, my feelings towards Selene… there's a spark inside… maybe I do…

"Um…"

"Let me go!" Aaliyah? I swear it was Aaliyah's voice. I told Alee to go down a bit to let me see, and my hunches are correct, it was Aaliyah.

"Shut it!" a Follower said, pointing his pistol at her. Aaliyah looked up and saw me and she quieted down. Alee flew up and looked for Followers until she saw a bullet flying past her.

"Aaahh!"

"Alee!" I jumped off of my place to catch Alee. I succeeded though, but they saw me, I fired my shindan at them, not even a single one touching Aaliyah. I'm that kind.

"Zazie!" Aaliyah shouted. As Alee and I were about to fall, I felt another touch behind my back, thank goodness it was Arielle.

"Hmph, I did this for Aaliyah. Don't get the wrong idea." I'm willing to make her my apprentice though, but it still is annoying. I ran towards Aaliyah and I took her chains behind her. I helped her stand up and walk to find Selene.

"Don't tell me you still haven't found Selene yet!" Aaliyah shouted at my ear.

"I did! She… well… she wants to kill me, so I left her, idiot."

"STUPID! YOU LIKE HER AND YOU JUST LEFT HER?"

"Shut up! Do you know what have I been through just to save you and your sister? Stop being an idiot!"

"STUPID!"

"IDIOT!"

"Alright, stop." Arielle suddenly butted in, "…if you want to save Selene, she's over there." Arielle pointed her ears to a dark corridor. I ran towards there while Aaliyah carries Alee and Arielle behind me.

"At last! It took you long enough!" It was Claudius' voice; he is together with Selene who tried to kill me a while ago. I walked towards them but I saw a couple more threads everywhere.

"Selene!"

"Idiot! If you run carelessly, you'll get sliced to pieces! Can't you see the sharp threads?" I shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry if my blue eyes aren't good as your cat-eyes!" Aaliyah pouted.

"Please stop being so childish." I replied back.

"So… traitor… betrayer… Zazie, if you only listened to what I have said, your girlfriend won't be in this mess, right?" Claudius started, "…but she's a much better puppet than you would ever be. Too bad…"

"Shall I kill them now?" Selene spoke.

"SELENE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Aaliyah shouted, she picked up a broken glass and started cutting off the threads, Selene jumped off and started waiting. Aaliyah made a good job cutting the threads, and now, the fight begins.

"BLUE THORN!"

"GREEN ARROW, RESOUND!"

"That's nothing… Mystical Gateway!" A sparkling thousands of bullets in a row which was about to crush Aaliyah and I. I grabbed her hand and I dragged her, um, carried her out of there. Selene suddenly disappeared when I saw her hair flying behind my back. I looked behind me but she wasn't there…

"Zazie… find Selene… I'll handle Claudius…" Aaliyah said, her knees shaking.

"No, you find your own sister, I have business with him." I argued back, not wanting her to get hurt.

"STUPID! YOU LOVE SELENE RIGHT? YOU GO GET HER!" Aaliyah shouted and dashed towards Claudius, leaving me with heated cheeks, so that must mean I do love her…

Don't worry Selene… I'll find you…

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

"STUPID! YOU LOVE SELENE RIGHT? YOU GO GET HER!" I shouted to Zazie and ran towards Claudius, I meant what I said, I knew that Zazie's in love with her, there's no doubt about that, because I felt that way before…

…oOo…

"_Ahh!"_

"_Are you okay Aaliyah?" He asked with his smooth and dreamy voice, I can't help to blush in front of him…_

"_I'm… I'm fine…"_

"_Looks like you can't go on a day safely without me, hmm…" _

"_I CAN TOO RAPHAEL! You don't need to save me like that…"_

"_That's what you say every day, I know you too well." Raphael replied._

"_Just kidding, but remember, once you fall, I'll be here to help you stand up." He said then he kissed my forehead which made me blush like a reddish tomato. Raphael, I miss you…_

…oOo…

Right now, there's no way I'll let Claudius do the same thing to Zazie, I won't let him kill Selene!

"Darkness that resides in everyone's heart, Reaper Bullet, Green Arrow, Resound!" Claudius, have a look at the Cross' power.

"Too bad Aaliyah…"

Eh?

"Mystical Gateway, fire!" No way, he… he can shoot any element through that ugly thing? I ran out of ideas when I suddenly saw his scarf near my eyes, he grabbed my collar and started muttering something, something black.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Aaliyah!" My left shoulder, it… it hurts! Then, just in the nick of time, I saw Zazie's figure kicking Claudius' face and dropping me.

"Are you alright?"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FIND SELENE!"

"Shut it, you're my best friend and there's nothing you can do about it, I'm going to protect you along with your sister, got it?" Zazie argued.

"Heh, if you do, will this make it?" Claudius was now holding Selene captive, with a long and sharp dagger against her neck. Zazie's eyes dilated and wanted to shoot at them, but he won't be able to avoid Selene's body.

"What do we do?" I asked him, he didn't reply anything, he looked at Selene's blank face but it seems like he's hearing voices, he's acting strange.

"Selene's talking to me; her inner self… is trapped."

"Eh?"

"She says, don't mind the body, but mind the heart." Zazie said, with his eyes blank again. I looked up again and I saw blood coming out from her neck, Claudius, he'll pay…

"Cole, handle them." Claudius said. Cole, I think that name rings a bell.

"Aaliyah, you know Cole?" Zazie asked.

"Uh-huh. He's a Follower who mainly uses thread instead of black magic. I've seen him when I'm praying to Hecate." I replied.

"Hmm, how troublesome, I just keep on remembering your older brother's face whenever I see Selene…" Claudius stated, "…she sure looks like Hans."

"SHUT UP!" I argued. I don't want to remember the things that happened in this very organization. Hans killed, father gone, leaving me alone in spite of all the hardships my mom and I made, and here comes Selene, getting involved in all of this. I don't want to remember the past anymore!

"Watch what you're saying weirdo…"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING WEIRDO? YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS!"

"Be sliced by my strings!"

"Zazie, I'll count on you to protect Selene, got that? No but's, GO OR DIE!" I argued.

"Heh, got that." Zazie said then ran towards Selene, I wonder if Zazie's feelings for her didn't change one bit, I bet they'd make an extremely cute couple, a girl who would always get into trouble and has her own prince charming to save her. Me? My prince charming was gone now… and someone's about to pay.

"So, I heard your sweetheart was killed…" Cole said. I found my crossbow lying on the ground, I slowly walked towards it until I felt a string piercing through my skin, blood pouring out.

"…what was his name, Raphael Summers, am I correct? He was quite easy to beat, he was handsome too, and too bad you weren't there to see his pitiful face. He even said something with your name on it. I think it was, "don't you dare hurt Aaliyah, she means a lot to me… hurt her… you'll pay." sweet, he loves you Aaliyah…" he said then gave a smirk. Raphael, actually said that? Wait, if he knows what happened, then he's the one who killed Raphael, and not Zazie!

"Stop your babbling already, would you? As revenge, this is for Raphael! GREEN ARROW, RESOUND!"

"And this is for Selene!"

"Lastly, this is from me… DIE!"

Cole may have dodged my attacks, but there will still be an arrow which he couldn't avoid…

"Die." Right in the target…

"Tch, it seems I might have underestimated you Cross…Ugh…" he fell to the ground, dead. I took off the dagger in his chest and stood up.

"Never underestimate the Cross Family." Wow, that was cool. Now all that's left is Claudius…

* * *

**[ZAZIE'S POV]**

"Zazie, I'll count on you to protect Selene, got that? No but's, GO OR DIE!" Aaliyah argued.

"Heh, got that." I ran towards Claudius and he suddenly started blurting out nonsense things…

"Zazie Shrine…"

He… He's… that fast? I saw his cloak whizzed right behind me and he planned on pulling the trigger on my head.

"You love her, don't you?" Claudius asked, "…answer me… do you?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Do you know why I've been targeting the Cross family since my son died?" He said, son… that must be Hans.

"They possess incredible power, black magic that can bring someone to life. If I wasn't stupid enough to sacrifice myself to let my daughter live, I would have become the most powerful sorcerer ever lived."

"Shut up! How dare you say that!" I kicked his shoulder and pointed my shindan at him. Doesn't he care for them? He's one of the main reasons why Aaliyah's suffering this much!

"BLUE—"

"Too late."

"Gaa…ah…"

"ZAZIE!"

"Aaliyah… run!" After that, I heard a scream, Aaliyah's scream. Claudius' gun was smoking, he must have blasted a bullet towards her.

"AALIYAH!" I ran towards Aaliyah's body which was covered in bruises. Claudius looked at the defeated Cole which was lying on a pool of blood.

"Looks like Aaliyah defeated one of my subordinates, good for her." Claudius said, looking at us.

"Za…Zazie…"

"Aaliyah, don't talk. I'll take care of him, I'll find Selene." I replied.

"No… I need to tell you something… but you have to trust me on this…"

What is she planning? Is this another of her stupid plans just to save us? Don't tell me she's going to…

_Selene… why do you have to be so clumsy at times like this? Can I ever let you go by yourself without you tripping into trouble? I'm coming to get you… just wait for me, wait a little more…_

* * *

**ME: Hahahahahaha!**

**SIS: What's wrong?**

**ME: I just read a review which said: "Space, why don't you marry Jiggy?" HAHAHA I can't stop laughing!**

**JIGGY: Eh?**

**SIS: Uh-oh…**

**JIGGY: Gunjou, Sea Blue Ultramarine!**

**ME & SIS: Waaaaaaah!**

**ZAZIE: Coool! Hit them again! Hit them again!**

**SELENE: Blue Arrow!**

**ZAZIE: Waaaaaaah!**

**AALIYAH: Nice target shooting sis!**

**ZAZIE: Oh great, so you used me as a hitting target.**

**AALIYAH: Hit the idiot again.**

**SELENE: Blue Arrow!**

**JIGGY: See Blue Ultramarine!**

**ME, ZAZIE, SIS: Waaaaaaaaaah!**

**ALL: See ya next time readers!**


	24. Inside Her Heart

**ME: Last chapter!**

**SIS: Nooooo…**

**ME: Just kidding.**

**SIS: I read this last night, it made me cry.**

**SELENE: Let's start?**

**ALL: Haii!**

**AALIYAH: Remember, the author doesn't own anything in the story except some characters and the story line!**

**ALL: Enjoy the chapTHOR!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: INSIDE HER HEART**

**[ZAZIE'S POV] **

"Zazie… you need to trust me on this…" Aaliyah told me. I looked into her blue eyes, thinking what she would do next. She took her hand and bit a finger, blood oozed out. She then started muttering strange words from her mouth; no… don't tell me… she wouldn't!

"Are you crazy?" I shouted, "…you might not come back if you did that!"

"Listen to me… you want to save Selene right?" Aaliyah said, with tears falling off her eyes.

"Of course I do! There must be some other way!"

"Don't you get it? I can use Black Magic, I need this! You love her right? Won't you just cooperate with me!"

"There must be an alternate way! Selene's not herself anymore! She's another puppet possessed by Claudius! How are you planning to do this?"

"Easy, you'll enter her heart." Aaliyah started to mutter again some words and when she hit her hand on the floor, there formed a magic circle. No, I knew this, Aaliyah did this once, but I won't let her do this again! I held her hand, I saw her tears falling, I have to stop her, I'll think of another way to save Selene.

"Idiot! If you won't let me do this, the one you love will disappear forever! Do you want that!" Aaliyah shouted at me and snatched her hand off my grip.

"I'm sure you love her, don't hide it from me anymore. She needs you right now; she's in a deep slumber, wanting to be free again, she needs you Zazie!" Aaliyah said.

"Fine… but I'll make sure you're going to be fine." I replied back.

"Alright… trust me on this, okay?" Aaliyah said, "_Hecate, goddess of darkness, of sorcery and magicians. I, Aaliyah Cross, pray to seek guidance. Hear my prayer; send another into one's heart, Zazie Shrine to Selene Cross!"_

"WHAA—"

"Good luck, Zazie! Find Selene for me!" Aaliyah said, until everything turned dark again.

* * *

_…oOo… In another world unknown …oOo…_

* * *

Owww…. Aaliyah… My butt hurts…

Eh?

Where am I?

Selene? Are you here? I stood up from where I fell, I looked up but I only saw skies, it felt peaceful here. Blue skies above, flowers everywhere, and blissful aura is present. Is this Selene's heart? I'm sure Aaliyah told me that I would enter Selene's heart, I guess this is it.

I was enjoying the scenery when I felt a dark aura just around. I decided to look for it when suddenly, the skies began to turn black, the flowers started to wither, and the aura gets malicious.

"Help… me…"

Ah, SELENE'S VOICE!

"Selene! Where are you?"

"Zazie? Is that you?" I ran towards the voice when the winds got stronger, her heart, it's dying… I continued running towards her crying voice until got stuck at a wall of some sort. I looked through it and I saw Selene, floating in mid-air but her eyes closed. I tried to smash it but it only ended with my hands sore.

"BLUE THORN!" how many times I've tried, the wall won't open! This must be the part of her heart where her inner self is sleeping, the real Selene.

"SELENE! Hang in there, I'll break through!" Her heart, it's weakening… if I don't open this wall soon, she'll be stuck like this… No… I won't let that happen!

"BLUE THORN!"

"BLUE THORN!"

"BLUE THORN!"

"Hah…hh…" this is exhausting, I won't stop… until I let… her… wake… up… I was on my knees now, wondering what to do.

"Zazie… please help me… It's scary…" Selene's voice ringed on my ear, I need to get her out of there!

"BLUE THORN!" This gets tiring… I won't stop until… I open that… wall…

"Ugh, OPEN UP DAMMIT! BLUE THORN!" A crack? A crack!

Finally! I kicked the wall and it blasted into tiny glass pieces, some of the shards cut through my skin but I don't care, I finally get to see Selene again!

"Selene? Selene, wake up!" I shook her shoulders, hoping she would get up. But her face, it still has the expression of nothing.

"Selene?"

No, am I… too late? I touched her face softly, missing her emerald green eyes which was always determined and truthfulness, I touched her soft auburn hair, and I let it slip through my fingers, remembering the things we did, whether good or bad…

The play, Princess Selene, in love with me, how I wished she felt that way in reality… the sleepover, the game of 7 Minutes in Heaven, too bad she didn't see my face inside that dark closet, I could have confessed to her… the interview, I saved her even though it's against the rules, I wanted her to become a Letter Bee so I could see her every day… her clumsiness, another reason for me to guide her and catch her whenever she would fall down or trip… I never wanted to start a day without seeing her cute smile, her face whenever I would tease her, and… I would feel flattered whenever she would say my name lots of times… I miss those times…

"Please… wake up… I'm begging you…" my forehead was now touching hers, wishing she would go back the way she was… once I looked at her face again, I can see a bit of her green eyes open.

"Za…Zazie?" without thinking, I hugged her.

"Thank goodness… you're awake…" I said but she replied something which made me gasp.

"What if I'm awake? Will that make a difference?" Selene said.

"Of course it would—"

"It won't… the body of Selene is unconscious right now this very minute and so is yours. Right now, Aaliyah and Claudius are fighting, Lag and the others are on their way, while your body is unconscious while your heart is here." I didn't get a single word she said.

"Please… just… wake her up…" I said.

"I will, but once she wakes up… you might never wake up again. Are you willing to take this risk for her?" She asked.

"Of course I do."

"Why? You don't care about your life?" Selene's inner self asked.

"It's not that… it's because Selene's… Selene's my friend, but to me, it seems like it's more than that." I replied back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I… I love her… and I'm willing to sacrifice my life for her…" I replied.

"As you wish…" before she started chanting, she gave me a kiss… a kiss…

"I'm sure Selene will miss you…" she said, I'm sure I'll miss her too.

"_Hecate… the Goddess of sorcery and magicians, I, the inner self of Selene Cross, wishes Zazie Shrine to go back to the present, take care of him…" _Selene's inner self said and then giving me another hug.

"I'll… miss you… Zazie…"

* * *

**[AALIYAH'S POV]**

Zazie sure is taking his time. I hope he found Selene already… my magic is not powerful enough to let him escape Selene's heart, I can't keep the portal open… it's only up to him on how to get out from there…

"So, Zazie is inside Selene's heart? Brilliant." Claudius said, looking at the unconscious Selene.

"But do you think one of them will come out alive? That's pretty risky." He added.

"Of course! Zazie promised me that he'll come back for Selene!" I argued. I hope he does…

_Hecate, please help them get back here safely…_

"So? Aren't they coming back?" Claudius kept on asking which makes me annoyed.

"If you're so bored, why not kill me now?" I shouted. I wanted to buy Zazie and Selene more time to come back to the present… until I heard Selene groan.

"Ugh… my head hurts… eh? Aaliyah-nee-chan?" If that worked, that must mean…

"Zazie? Zazie? WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I turned around but Claudius wasn't there anymore. I ran towards Selene and hugged her.

"Aaliyah, what's going on?"

"Thank you… you're… you're back!" I said, with tears flowing down my eyes. At last Selene's back to her old self again, but we're facing another problem here… and that is… Zazie…

"Aaliyah-nee-chan, where's Zazie?" Selene asked. I pointed to Zazie's location, where he's lying there, lifeless…

"Zazie? No… ZAZIE!" Selene ran towards Zazie's body and started crying. No, so Zazie, risked his life, for Selene's and mine? Zazie, why do you have to be like that?

"Zazie!" Selene cried…

This is… all my fault?

* * *

**[SELENE'S POV]**

No, Zazie… he… he's…

He can't… I won't let him… no…

"Zazie, please wake up! PLEASE!" I couldn't stop my tears falling down his face. Just when I'm awake and then that's the time he'll be gone… No…

"Please… please… wake up! You… you can't go yet! PLEASE! I… I need you…" My inner self was awaken by Zazie, and asked him if he would be willing to sacrifice his own life for me, he answered yes, Zazie… stupid…

"Zazie… who'll protect me when you're not around?" I kept on blaming myself, if I wasn't so stupid enough to join the case, then this wouldn't have happened…

"…who'll tease me whenever I'm lonely…"

"…who'll be there for me…"

"…who else will be embarrassing me… I… I miss…" I touched my forehead with his, I… I've never felt so lonely before…

"Selene…" Aaliyah said, hugging me behind.

"Zazie… he's… he's… no…"

"He chose it… I couldn't stop him. He wanted to save you so badly; he even risked his life for you. I'm sure he doesn't want to see your crying face right now after he saved you from all that trouble…" Aaliyah said, I felt her tears slide down my shoulders, Zazie… why?

I turned around and looked at Zazie's face. I hugged him again, this time, lots of tears came falling from my eyes. I couldn't help it…

"Zazie… Please… wake up… Don't… Don't leave us yet…"

"Selene…" Aaliyah said then stood up.

"Wake up! If you're not around… who'll be there to stop my fall whenever I trip? You won't be there when I slip or fall, I… I need you to be with me Zazie… please… I'm begging you… WAKE UP!" I placed his head on my lap while I hug him tightly. I miss him so much…

Zazie, the boy who saved me in the interview, the pair which Aaliyah always loved, my co-starring character in the play, the boy who stayed with me during the sleepover, the person who would always tease me but doesn't mean it, who danced with me during the Bee Dance, and most importantly, the boy I loved.

"Zazie! No… please open your eyes… please?" I started saying while my tears fell down on his forehead.

"Sister, listen to me…" Aaliyah said, stopping my tears, "I know how hard it is to lose someone very special, and don't forget I lost someone really special to me too. But I want you to know that whatever Zazie chooses, he knows it's right, and it's for you. For him, it's okay if he loses his own life just to get you back, he loves you too Selene, but not as friends, but more than that." Aaliyah said, I looked back at Zazie's face and it seems I need to accept it, right here and now.

I kept on hugging his face until Lag and the others came bursting in. Aaliyah-nee-chan left and went outside while Lag ran towards me and stopped the tears.

"What happened?"

"Zazie.. he's… he's…" I hugged Zazie again tightly, I don't want to let go. It's just… it's too hard to accept it yet. I don't want him to go, not now… Hecate, please give him back to me…

Suddenly, I saw his bronze eyes open…

"Se…Selene?" he sat up looking at me while holding my hand. He's, he's alive!

"Zazie!" I hugged him while he hugged me back, "…you're back! I don't know what to do when you're not with me… please don't ever go away…"

"Don't worry, I won't. Where's Aaliyah?"

"Eh?" I said, loosening my hug. I looked everywhere until Largo-san walked towards me and gave me a necklace.

"That's Aaliyah… don't tell me…"

"Aaliyah…nee…chan… No…" Aaliyah, she… she didn't…

_Selene… don't worry. I'll come back for you, remember I'll be watching over you, okay? _I looked up, I saw Aaliyah's figure and Hecate's. No… NO!

"AALIYAH! Don't! PLEASE!"

"It's the rule. If I want to save someone, I'll have to give myself to Hecate. Now that Zazie's okay now, I'm sure you're going to be okay too…" she smiled.

"Idiot! HOW CAN I BE OKAY? AALIYAH!"

"Good bye Selene, we'll meet again someday, be sure of that… until then…" she said then kissed my forehead, and then disappeared.

"A…Aaliyah…" I stuttered, I felt Zazie's arms around me, comforting me, "…how can I be okay… if you're not around…" is it really hard to be a Letter Bee like this?

I hugged Zazie back, with my tears flowing down his uniform. Largo-san and the others went outside to give us space and time.

"I'm sorry Selene. I warned her." Zazie said.

"…warned her what?"

"She used her magic to let me in your heart. I talked to your inner self and she asked me if I could risk my life for some person… I accepted and what Aaliyah said came true. She said it herself, she knew what would happen, me being unconscious, she giving her life to Hecate, and thus, she said she'll be gone. It's not straight at first, but once I knew and analyzed, she knew it all along…"

"Zazie…" he hugged me tightly, with his eyes covered and closed. Aaliyah, I'll… I'll miss you…

"What if Aaliyah never did?" Zazie suddenly asks, "…what if I was the one who was gone?"

"Then I'd be feeling the same pain right now. The things right now is really difficult, it's too hard on what to choose. To let your sister accept death, or to let someone else die for you… I don't want that!"

Suddenly, Zazie kissed me in the forehead, I felt one tear fell from his eyes, he must have a hard time to accept too, since Aaliyah was his best friend.

"She's stupid… she went all that trouble… and then she's gone… gone…" Zazie spoke with his chin touching my forehead.

This night ended to be a nightmare… for both Zazie and I...

* * *

**ME: *crying***

**SIS: *crying***

**SELENE:*crying***

**LAG: *crying***

**SYLVETTE: *crying***

**SPACE: *crying***

**AALIYAH: YAY! I'M DEAD!**

**ME: How could you *sniff* say that?**

**SIS: I've been crying all this time! Waaaaaaaaaaa!**

**ME: When I'm typing this, loads and loads of tears fell!**

**SELENE: I'll be going outside.**

**ALL: See you… next time *sniff* readers! Hoped you… liked it! Waaaaaaaaa! :'((((**


	25. A Happy Ending?

**ME: I'm tired…**

**SIS: NO CLASSES!**

**SELENE: Why?**

**ME & SIS: Storm warning.**

**ALL: Ohhhh…**

**AALIYAH: Anyways… I won't be here till the next book! See ya! *runs away***

**SPACE: The story's done? Finally! I get to hang out with Jiggy!**

**NERI: Who? *readies knife***

**SPACE: BYE! HEHEHEE!**

**ME: Enjoy! The last chapter!**

**ALL: Awwww…**

**NERI: *chases Space* **

**SPACE: I'm invisible!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: A HAPPY ENDING?**

**[SELENE'S POV]**

"Selene-chan, please come out!" Sylvette said, knocking on my room.

"I won't! Tell them I'm sick or something!" I shouted back, covering my face with pillows and covers.

"I did! Everyone's worried, especially Zazie-kun. You haven't shown yourself in the Bee Hive for a week now! How will I know you're alright?" Sylvette argued back. After since that terrible incident, Aaliyah-nee-chan… Zazie…

"Ugh, fine then. I'll tell them again, but you'll need to come out!" And I did. Sylvette gasped by my look, I haven't eaten dinner since last night, I never got to fall asleep due to the trauma, I hardly ever comb my hair!

Sylvette gave a long sigh, "…Selene, girls get uglier if they do that!" she said, sounding like Aaliyah. Gosh I miss her… Sylvette went to my room and grabbed a comb, then she softly combed my auburn hair.

"Oi, Lag!" I heard Zazie's voice just outside.

"Give these to her; I'm sure she'll like it!" Lag spoke. Suddenly, the door opened and it revealed Zazie holding moonflowers. He walked towards me and gave me the flowers and walked away which was kinda awkward, I mean, he would bump his head on the lamp, hit his foot, and would lose balance. Is something wrong with him?

"You seem alright now, why don't you go to the Bee Hive?" Sylvette said which made me change my clothes into the silky blue uniform and the long silver scarf. I thanked Sylvette but she stopped me by spreading her arms in front of me.

"Na-ah-ah! I won't allow you to go without eating your breakfast!" Oh, the soup…

"Look! Gauche-senpai!"

"Oni-chan?"

I slipped past her and ran away. I couldn't bear to eat her soup, but still, I think everything's back to normal now… Except, Aaliyah's not here with me… even though they would say it's just another day, for me, it's another day of suffering and loneliness, without seeing my sister today.

"Wait, where did Alee go—"

"Hi! Did you miss me?" I guess I did… I hugged her tightly and laughed with her.

"Whoa…whoa! It seems you're finally alright now! Largo and the others will surely be happy!"

"Wait… you mean…"

"Yup! The story was spread all over the Bee Hive!" so, they knew about sister's death, no… disappearance, I would say.

On my way to the Bee Hive, I saw the alley were I saw a coruna with white fur and a gem in her head, that's where I found Alee before the interview…

Interview… that's right, the Letter Bee Interview, I remember the place where to deliver it, it was in Cataluña town, we passed through the Rocky Mountain and the Temptation Garden, that's when Zazie came to save me from falling off a cliff… I can see it clearly though… his bronze eyes, jet black hair, me lying on his lap that time…

What am I thinking? No, I'm recollecting… the things that had happened…

I finally reached the Bee Hive. Before I entered, I went to the tree where Zazie dragged me to hide from Aaliyah, and this is where I finally met my sister…

"Is something wrong?" Alee suddenly asked.

"Ah, no, I'm fine… I just like to take a stroll after staying locked-up in the room for so long…" I replied back.

I went inside the Bee Hive and I saw the room where dresses are kept during the Bee Dance… Aaliyah surprised me and gave me the white pinkish dress I loved since we were kids, and there, Aaliyah paired me to Zazie during the dance… while she was announcing the winners of the dance, Zazie's arms were around me, making me blush like a brown-haired tomato… Aaliyah… Zazie, he… he confessed?

"What are you thinking right now Selene?" Alee asked again, this time, I said my true intentions… Aaliyah's memories…

"SELENE!" I heard Lag shout.

"Hi!" I replied back, waving my hand towards him. Together with him are Zazie, Connor, Largo-san, Aria-san, Wasiolka, Gus, Niche and Steak. I guess I need to calm down and enjoy my life right now…

Aaliyah-nee-chan… I won't forget about you…

"Come on! We're late!" Largo-san said. I smiled and hugged all of them. It's just like, everything that had happened is just another dream, it seems like it never came true, but that tragic moment with Aaliyah and Claudius, and it felt real, real indeed.

"By the way, any signs of Claudius?" Aria-san asked. I gave a look towards Zazie who was clueless and not minding the question.

"I think he'll be gone for a long time… but let's not worry about that anymore, and thus, the case is closed!" Largo-san said then went back inside together with Aria-san.

"What happened in that church?" Connor suddenly asked, as usual, eating pizza.

"Uh… um…"

"We defeated Gaichuus, that's all." Zazie said, giving me a wink. My cheeks started heating up again while Connor and Lag went back inside together with their dingos. Now, it's just us…

"You alright now?" Zazie asked.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine…" I replied when I saw his face near mine.

"Your eyes says it's not." He said which made me back off but he suddenly grabbed my hand, "…you're still clumsy as usual, look behind you, a big post is about to hit you."

"ZAZIE!"

"…senpai! You forgot the senpai again!"

"Hai, Zazie-senpai! GET BACK HERE!" Looks like it all got back to normal, Zazie teasing me, me getting annoyed, and it all fell into place… Aaliyah…

Aaliyah… I want to thank you for all you've done for me, thank you sis… I'll miss you, don't ever forget about me… okay? I love you…

Now, I need to enjoy everything I have right now, I'll value them, my friends… Aria-san, Lag, Niche, Steak, Largo-san, Connor, Gus, Zazie, Arielle, Alee, Wasiolka, and others whom I've met and in the future…

"Yo sleepyhead, hurry up!" Zazie said while holding my head.

"Zazie…"

"-senpai!" he added. I shook my head off his hand and ran towards the Bee Hive.

"Get back here!" Zazie chased after me, I think I'll live for you now sister… Don't you dare forget me, if you do, I'll haunt you back. I love you sis, always remember that! But right now, I have someone special for me too, I think you know who…

We'll meet again Aaliyah-nee-chan! I promise you that!

* * *

**ME: LAST CHAPTER NOW DONE!**

**SIS: Ehh? That was the last chapter?**

**SELENE: It's missing something…**

**AALIYAH: Lemme guess, there would be a sequel, riiight?**

**ZAZIE: Don't be such a spoiler…**

**SELENE: Ssshh! This chapter is short!**

**ME: That's because I don't want to spoil anything for the next book!**

**SIS: Ooh, you already spoiled it.**

**ME: Hoped you like the finished chapter of Love and Betrayal by FanaticFantasy116 and as Co-Author! Sequel alert on next chapter!**

**ALL: BYE!**


	26. Authors' Note: READ ME!

**SEQUEL ALERT!**

A new sequel for the story will be made by none other than Author, FanaticFantasy116 and Co-Author, !

This will be a continuation for the story, Love and Betrayal. So watch for it readers!

**CURRENT STORY:**

The Co-Author and I planned to make one-shot episodes for you readers! It will be filled with comedy, romance, but of course, no more violence! All of this would be for fun! So watch out for it!

Anyways, about the one-shots, Selene and the other Original Characters we made will be there! Including Raphael Summers, Selene Cross, Aaliyah Cross, Hans Cross, and more characters to come! In every chapter, each represents a story so in Episode 1, it does not relate to Episode 2, got that?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As I have said, a sequel would be provided; we will make this as a trilogy! Don't you want that? Hahaha! Even though we're stressed out from school since we are just a couple of 13-year-olds students. So if you have any suggestions for the one-shots, don' be afraid to review on this chapter ONLY. Okay?

Look out for the next story which will be the one-shots! If we're energetic enough to write it in no time, then we would. It's just that, the works here at school… that's what keeps us stuck. But the one-shot episodes, it would be just for fun, past characters will be used in it. The one-shot episodes does now relate to the 1st story, Love and Betrayal. It's another different world where we authors enjoy doing.

Thanks for reading the story! I hope you'll enjoy the episodes we'll make! More info on that story!

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! XOXO, **_**FanaticFantasy116**_

**CO-AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**FELICITATIONS!**_

Did you just say a trilogy? I thought it would be just a sequel! The hell? Anyway, hello to you too, readers! I'm Co-Author, Sis, and Aaliyah's inner self. All the authors are in 3rd year highschool level and as said awhile ago, a 13-year old. The one-shots would be composed of birthdays, and New Year, and Christmas and such. Or maybe some type of romance. I told Author I want to see some romance with Aaliyah and Raphael. And Zazie and Selene. And Gauche and Aria. And Elena and Largo _(I do not want to put Lag and Sylvette because some readers might react…)_. Oh! And by the way, I nearly killed Author awhile ago. You ask me why? I do NOT want Aaliyah to save Zazie. I want her to kill him (_for fun. hahahaha)_! I want her to save Selene! Inyhoo, we might not update that fast 'cause of school works and such. Not to mention our exam week's getting nearer and nearer _(And I still haven't studied! TT_TT)_. Extra author… er…. Space is also our classmate. She's also a reader, although she's called an author. We were supposed to put "another author" too. But Author told us there were too many -thors already.

Shall I tell you how this story started…? Nah… you better know it on Facebook ( . . ). We have our own page now. Made by our very own… SPACE! Hehehe. I want to talk… eh… write… eh… type… but since I'm typing this in my lappytoppy _(it's its name you know)_, in a moving car, I'm feeling dizzy. So bye for now! :D - I told you before… NEVER EVER forget the SMILEY FACE. :)

I THANK YOU A LOT FOR READING THE STORY! IGRACIAS! MERCI! DANKE! GRAZIE! ARIGATO! MARAMING, MARAMING, MARAMING SALAMAT PO SA INYO!

_**Yours affectionately **__(where did I get that?),_

_**Co-Author|Sis|Aaliyah|Jimel| | :)**_

P.S. Dahil ngayon ay Buwan ng Wika, ipinagmamalaki kong isa akong Pilipino. :)

P.S. 2: Love yah 'vryone!

P.S. 3: I'm so dizzy… BYE!

P.S.4: To the readers who were there from the very start (most especially Bree-Bree233, ilovedanbo, Jamie, Sheryll Hibari) THANKS! And for some unnamed guests, thanks! And for our classmates who decided to pass by and review, THANKS!

P.S.5: Thanks Jamie for saying Aaliyah's your idol. Aaliyah says:_ Thank YOU! I'm happy I'm dead now… Or am I?_ I say: Now that's the question. :D


End file.
